Random Baby Daddies
by anniearmitage
Summary: Includes actors, musicians, and characters from movies/tv shows.
1. Ronnie Radke

Ronnie_  
Ronnie Radke

His name: Ronnie Radke  
Your name: Lacey Green  
Age: uh…however old he is.

How you met:

I met the tall, rough-around-the-edges, heavily tattooed Ronnie Radke through my brother Max Green—who was the bass player for the popular band Escape the Fate—and was instantly smitten with this sexy leader of a bunch of bad boy rockers. He, likewise, was attracted to me.

After a particularly intense show, I was waiting in one of the band's luxury hotel suites with a couple of drinks. It gets kind of lonely, just following the band around and not actually being apart of anything. I mean, Ronnie said he wanted to talk to me which meant…one thing: he wanted me to stay home in New Jersey.  
So I was waiting, bored when tall, dark and handsome walked in; the man I'd come to love with a burning passion. He looked up at me with tired eyes, and gave a smile.  
"Hey, Lacey."  
"Good show?" He pulled off his shirt, showing his ripped abs and many, colored tattoos. He smirks at my staring.  
"Good show for you?" I blushed, crossing my arms and turning away.  
"Shut up!"  
He laughed. "Yeah, it was good. Max got carried away with doing all that 'gettin' ladies stuff."  
Ronnie tossed the shirt aside and went towards the bathroom, shrugging out of his leather jeans. Thank god he's wearing boxers.  
"Well, Max always did like to get his 'groove' on."  
"Yep. Actually, that reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about something." He came over in those too-short, too-small boxers, but I couldn't handle that.  
"No."  
"No?" His eyes grew confused.  
"I can't talk to you when you're wearing boxers that short." I covered my eyes, purposely acting coy.  
"They make it easier to be on stage."  
"Yeah, and wear tight jeans." Yeah, I was secretly jealous towards any woman who might come into contact with my Ronnie.  
"Jealous?" Damn his mind-reading powers—not really, of course. We're not in Twilight here, people.  
"Maybe."  
"Well, you don't have to worry about me running off with another girl."  
"Oh, really? How?" Truth was, he was a ladies man, as well.  
"Be my girlfriend." That got me into the spirit of, 'say what, now?'  
"What?"  
"Be my girlfriend and no other girl will ever be a threat to us ever again."  
Us? I…god, I'm acting like a girl reacts to a marriage proposal—a crying, blubbering mess. Ronnie came over to me and stroked my face, cupping my face in his strong, calloused hands.  
"So, Lacey, what do you say? Be my girl?"  
Technically there would never be a time where a girl wouldn't be a threat to 'us,' but I think that right now, this is a good enough thing for me. At least I'll be with Ronnie.  
"Okay." He enveloped me in his arms and just let me cry out my happiness and joy.  
I love Ronnie.

How it happened:

"Jeez, Ronnie, why do you keep doing this to Lacey? To the band? If you're gonna do drugs and get caught, go fuck yourself somewhere else! You're not gonna bring us down!" Max yelled at Ronnie, who just got bailed out of jail after a run-in with the law; I'm in 'our' bedroom.  
"Oh, stuff it! It's my life! I'm the leader of this band!"  
"Really?! Says who?!"  
"Said you guys at the beginning of this! Says me and says the rest of the world!" Ronnie's tone scared me, really, it did. He never got this angry. Ever.  
"Your life, as you call it, includes not just us, but Lacey, too! Did you ever consider how she feels about you getting caught with drugs, being thrown in jail, us having to bail you out all the time?! It's a vicious cycle, man, one we're all getting tired of!"  
It went deathly quiet then, not a sound came through the door.  
"Well, what do you expect me to do?"  
"Quit getting in trouble." Bryan said, the first time I heard him talk during all the yelling.  
"You think it's my fault? How I am?"  
"Yep," My brother said in his I-know-I-won voice. "Now go apologize to my sister. If she'll have you, that is."  
Would I still have Ronnie for my boyfriend or would I banish him from my bed and my life? The answer was, of course, yes I would keep him. But the question was, was that the right choice?  
The door opened and his tall, dark shape appeared.  
"Lacey? You awake?"  
"Yes." There came a scritch-scritch, his hand running through his hair.  
"I'm sorry."  
I pushed back the covers and walked over to him in my tiny nightgown. No one spoke as I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his, my hands clutching his tight leather shirt, which was difficult.  
He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me into the air, my legs wrapping around his waist.  
We fell onto the bed, and in a rush of hands, our clothes came off, and well…you know the rest.

How you found out:

Not long after that, Ronnie got busted in relation to the death of a man he didn't know. This time he did go to prison. His release date was December 15th.  
I was devastated, heart-broken, and just feeling lousy in general. I got sick nearly every morning, so much so, that Max, Bryan and Robert—plus Craig, who I sort of resented for taking Ronnie's spot, thus kicking him out of the band—made me take…a test.  
Yes, that's right. I may or may not be pregnant with Ronnie Radke's baby.  
Turns out I was.  
Bryan was the most sympathetic towards this bit of news. "Ronnie's sort of a…guy with a chip on his shoulder."  
Max: "Lacey! How could you get pregnant with Ronnie?!"  
Robert: "Well, you know…it happens."  
Craig: "Too bad." He obviously wanted me. But I was effectively unavailable, thanks to Ronnie's luck.  
I called him later that week and told him about the baby.  
"Really? Wow. I fucked up big-time, Lacey. I'm sorry."  
"Its okay, Ronnie." I couldn't say a thing other than this; already my hormones were more than usual. I might break down if I said anything else.  
"No!" He half-yelled. "It's not," He lowered his voice to an almost-whisper. "I got you pregnant and I was too much of an idiot to realize how good I had it. I should've cut my bad habits before this, long before this. I do love you, you know."  
"I know that, Ronnie. The doctor said my due date was December 15th."  
He cursed. "That's my release date."  
I was suddenly, overwhelmingly happy our baby would be born the day his or her daddy got out. I giggled. "I'll hold her in."  
"It's a girl?" He seemed sort of giddy.  
"Not for sure, but it's just a feeling."  
This time he laughed for real.  
"I love you, Lacey. You really are amazing; dealing with this like you are, especially with a baby. So…uh, I guess I'm out of the band, huh?" He was; the band didn't want to deal with this. But the friendship would remain the same…hopefully. My brother still wasn't too happy with him.  
I paused for a moment. "You saw the news?"  
"Yeah. I'm apparently famous or infamous—whichever—in here."  
"Craig is okay. He's not you, though."  
Silence ensued for a few minutes.  
"Thanks. Listen, I gotta go, okay? The guards say it's time to leave."  
Oh.  
"Okay."  
"I love you, and Emma."  
"Emma?"  
"Our baby, silly. If it's a girl, that is. You said it was, so it is."  
"Oh," I laughed, smiling. "Love you…miss you."  
"Miss you, too." And we were separated.

I was right; me and Ronnie were going to be having a daughter. Emma Marie Radke. Ronnie was a very proud, daddy-to-be. I think everyone in prison's getting sort of fed up with how much he's bouncing off the walls.  
Being a model prisoner and doing rehab was hard, but the sonograms I sent everytime I had an ultrasound and my phone calls were his lifeline, his only reason for staying clean. He called our baby his "little butterfly," 'cause she liked to kick me a lot at night.  
Max and the guys have been really good to me during my pregnancy, even though I had no reason to talk to them anymore—except my brother. Ronnie had found a new band that would take him in: Falling in Reverse. So I was somehow left in the middle, connected to both, but separated by an invisible wall.

Birth:

"The ex-lead singer of the popular band Escape the Fate, Ronnie Radke, is being released today. He was arrested and convicted of narcotics and the involvement in the death of a man. He will not be returning to ETF, but rather, had found another band to play in. He also has a girlfriend, one of the member's sister who is currently pregnant with the couple's first child."  
I watched the perky blond news lady as she nearly attacked Ronnie with the microphone as he came out of the prison, cell phone clutched in his hand.  
"I don't like her, Ronnie." I complained.  
On camera and in my ear, he laughed. "Lacey, you don't have to be jealous. Juliana isn't a friend or ex-lover or whatever."  
"Juliana?"  
"Lacey…" I huffed, ignoring the dull stab of pain in my left side.  
"I'll be nice."  
"Thanks. Max with you?"  
He got into a cab, ignoring everyone but me.  
"No. Robert is, though."  
"Oh."  
Another, sharper pain struck.  
"Ow."  
"What?" Poor Ronnie. He sounds so worried.  
"Ah, just a pain. No biggie."  
"No biggie?! Lacey! You could potentially be in labor! Let me talk to Robert! You're going to the hospital."  
"But—"  
"Now!" So I handed the phone to Robert, who seemed surprised to hear Ronnie's voice after so long. He just murmured agreements until my cell phone was snapped shut.  
"Come on, Lace. Time to go deliver Emma."  
I'm surprised I didn't argue. But the pain was increasing in intensity and frequency. Jeez, this labor thing really was not the coolest thing. Note to self: kill Ronnie for knocking me up.  
"Keep her in, okay, Lace?" Robert said as he drove well over the speed limit.  
I clutched at my belly. "What do you think I'm doing?!"

Once we actually got to the hospital, I was admitted to the maternity unit and prepared for the ordeal to come.  
"Did you call the others?" I whimpered.  
Robert nodded, gritting his teeth; I was clutching—no, crushing—his hand.  
"Sirs, you're not allowed! Sirs!" That could only mean one thing: Max and Bryan were here and maybe Craig, and sure enough they burst through the door.  
Ronnie was at their heels, a total mess. He rushed over to my side, and kissed me gently, stroking my face. Rob gladly let Ronnie take over his place. The doctor came in and ushered the others out except for my rocker love, and determined I was ready.  
Let's just say that giving birth is SO not a walk in the park. Far from it. It was so awful, but when I heard the crying of my and Ronnie's daughter, I knew then that it was worth all the pain and agony.  
She had big, round brown eyes and tufts of jet-black hair; full, pouty lips, and creamy skin.  
I held her close to me, marveling at her beauty. Ronnie was sitting on the edge of my bed, Emma's hand clutching his finger.  
"Oh, she's so beautiful, Ronnie."  
"I know. And she's all ours."

Note: After Emma's birth, Ronnie never touched drugs or alcohol ever again. Except on our wedding night…though he only had a little champagne. His family was too important to him to think about falling off the wagon. I was proud of him, and so was little Emma.


	2. Aaron Hotchner 1

My name is Anna Lufur. I'm 33 and I am starting work at the F.B.I. As I walked into the big building I looked around. I needed to find a Aaron Hotchner. I saw a girl with bright clothes and reddish hair. I walked up to her. "can you tell me where an Aaron Hotchner would b?"I asked. "Right this way."She said. I smiled. I followed her to a big office. "Hotch there is a girl here to see you."She said. "Send her in."He said and sounded stressed. I walked in. "Oh You must be Anna LuFur."He said. "Nice to meet you."I said. He shook my hand. "This is our technical analists Penelope Garcia."He said pointing to a girl from before. I smiled. "the rest of the team will be here soon we just got a new case."He said. I waited about 15 minutes and a boatload of people walked in. I saw David Rossi. Crap. "Nice to see you again agent LuFur."He said. "You too."I said. The team was amazingly talented. But noonne caught my eye but Aaron Hotchner.  
-THREE YEARS LATER-  
Hotch was in his office again. He was always here later then everyone else. I walked into his office. "Is everything ok?"I asked. "Nope."He sighed. "I can help you if you need it."I said. "Could you go tto my house and watch Jack untill i get home?"He asked. "sure."I said. "Thank you."He said. "No problem."I smiled. I got his key and directions and headed there. He lived in a appartment complex. I walked up to room 209 and unlocked the door. "Jack."I said. I saw a little boy run up to me. I met him before. "Hi anna."He smiled. I picked him up and a girl about 16 walked in. "I'm the babysitter."She said. "I'm agent LuFur i work with Aaron."I said. "Thanks for coming I have to go."She said and rushed out. "Did you eat dinner?"I asked and he shook his head no. I cooked him some chicken tenders and mac and cheese. I let him eat in the living room while he watched spongebob. After dinner he put on his P.J's and I helped him into bed. Soon he was asleep and I wentr back to the living room. The door opened and Hotch put his breifcase and go-bag on the floor. "Thanks."He said again. I smiled. As I turned to leave he grabbed my arm. I turned around and I felt him pull me. I was now pressed up against him. Our lips were now moving with eachothers. Gosh he was good at this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started unbuttoning my button up blouse. I felt him pick me up and carry me to his room. I heard the light door shut and he pushed me onto the bed. Then my shirt and his were on the floor. We kissed again. Am I about to have sex with my boss? I undid his pants and them and his boxers fell to the floor. He slid my slacks off and they fell onto his. He undid my bra and it fell. He kissed my chest and nipped at my breasts. I moaned litghtly and quietly. He slid my underwear down my legs and entered me. I sighed deeply. "Aaron."I whispered. I bit my lip as he thrusted again.  
3 Years Later  
We had a beautiful daughter now. She looked alot like Hotch. The team was stiil shocked about me and Hotch but oh well. Now we are happy with two kids and a wedding ring.


	3. Spencer Reid

INFO- My name is Ashley Nichols. Im 25 years old. I went to colledge in Santa Montica, California. I got a 3.5 GPA in criminal justice. I was 22 years old when I joined the BAU.  
HOW YOU MET  
I'm 22 years old and I'm starting my job at the BAU. I walked into the BAU and let me tell you I was physced. I had a big smile as I walked up to a very muscular black male. "Um/...excuse me but could you show me where I can find an Aaron Hotchner?"I asked. The guy looked at me up and down and smiled. "Of course."He said. I followed him as we walked past several of desks. He knocked on the door. I heard a soft comme in. "Hotch there is someone here for you."the guy said and left. I walked into the office. It was neat and nothing seemed to be out of place. Maybe he was a little uptight. "I'm Ashley Nichols. The new agent."I said. "Ahh yes nice to meet you agent Nichols."He said and shook my hand. "Ummm...We just got a new case so welcome to the job. When we get to the conference room I'll introduce you to the team."He said. I nodded and followed him. We walked into a room and people turned and looked at me. One of the people caught my eye. He was tall,skinny,and had curly brown hair. He was different then the others. They had been talking to eachother when we came in but he was alone. Hmm...I don't know how you could ignore that face.  
"Ummm..this is AgentAshley isjoining our team."Agent Hotchner said. I smiled and waved. "I'm Derek Morgan."The guy from before said. I smiled and shook his strong hand. "I'm J.J"A blonde said. I smiled. "And this isEmily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia"Hotchner siad pointing to a blonde and a women with dark hair. "I'm David Rossi."An older man said. "Yeah. Your books are fantastic by the way."I said. He said thanks and I turned toward the guy I had my eyes on. "Im...ugh...I'm ...Spencer Reid."He studdered out quickly. I smiled and shook his hand.  
-HOW IT HAPPENED-  
It's been a year since I joined the BAU. I've became good friends with J.J and Spence. Hotch was still uptight But I was used to it.  
I was sitting at my desk as J.j walked up. "We are all going out for drinks you wanna come?"She asked. "Sure."I smiled.  
Once at thebar I walked right up and ordered a rum and coke. "Hey sweet stuff my shift ends in 10 minutes. Do you wanna show me how to have a good time?"The bartender asked. "Not interested."I said. I saw Spencer who was next to me laughed and kissed my cheek. "There you are babe I've been looking for you."He said. I bit my lip and looked back at the bartender."Him?"He laughed. "He happens to be in the F.B.I and so does Moi."I said showing him my badge. He huffed and walked away. "Thanks for that."I said. "Any time."He said. "Hey...I'm kinda creeped out now and I was hoping you could drive me home."I said. "Um..sure."He said. I smiled.  
When at home he walked me to my door. I smiled. "Do you wanna come inside and maybe have our own kinda fun?"Iaskedpressing my body to his. He nodded. (Andyou know what happens after that and if you dont lets just say that the people in the appartment under hers complained alot that night.)  
-HOW YOU TOLD Him-  
I was pacing around my room and Garciaand J.J were sitting on the bed. "How long is three minutes?"I asked. "It's fine calm down"J.J said. "I can't be pregnant. I just can't."I said. "Did Spence use a condom?"Garcia said. I opened my mouth. "No. Itwas un-expected though."I said. I bit my lip when I heard the timer go off. "Go on Ashley."J.J said. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the small white stick. I saw the two lines. My face was shocked as I walked out to them. "Guys...I'm pregnant."I said.  
That day when I had to go in for a case I told Hotch and I stayed in the tech room with Garcia. The team was flying in after the case and I sighed and rubbed my belly. "When are you gonna tell him?"She asked. "I don't know."I said. "Well you have to."She said. "Have to what?"Spence asked and kissed my forehead. I stood up and put his hand on my belly. He gave me a weird look. "I'm preganant."I said lightly. He smiled and spun me around. He kissed me and ran into the office spaces with his arms up. "I'm GONNA BE A DAD! HELL YEAH!"He yelled.  
-Delivery-  
I was sitting in the conference room as I fekt a cramp in my stomache. I grabbed my tummy and winced. "U okay?"Spence asked. "Nope."I said. I then felt somethong drip down my leg. "I think my water just broke."I said.  
After 15 hours of painful laybor I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Diana Garica Reid.( Diana is his mom). I held my baby girl in my arms. Not even a day old and her eyes were a dark drown and she had fuzzy brown hair on her head.  
TWO YEARS LATER  
Diana was now two and totally a daddy's girl. She looked like him and everythiong. Me and Spencer were married now and we had another baby on the way.


	4. Spencer Reid 2

I stood at the coffee counter with Derek. "So have you two talked about kids yet?"He asked. "Not really...I will when I feel we're both ready."I said. "It's been 3 years Aly. I think you two should go to the next level."He said. "I do too...I'm just not so sure he wants too."I sighed. "Well tomarrow is Halloween maybe you two can get some lovin."He said. "Maybe."I said. I felt arms around my waist. I turned around and scretched. The guy removed the clear mask to reveal my lover Spencer Reid. I punched his shoulder. "Damn it. Spencer what did I tell you about doing that to me."I yelled. My heart was beating really fast. He set the mask down and looked at me. I pushed past him and went into the girl'sbathroom. I wiped my eyes and tried to stop from breaking down. I heard the door open and I saw Garcia. ":Everyone saw what happened and we wanted to be sure you were okay."She said. "It just freaked me out okay."I said. "Still haven't told him?"She said. "No I didn't."I said. "When are you gonna do it?"She asked. "When this case is over."I said.  
After the case ended I sat on the bed waiting for Spence to get out of the shower. I heard the bedroom door shut and Spence came into view drying his short hair with a towel. "Hey can we talk for a minute?"I asked. He noiddded and sat next to me. I took his hand. "Are you dumping me?"H asked. "No baby I'd never do that."I said. He sighed. "You know when I yelled at you on monday?"I asked. He nodded. "That mask it triggered a nerve becasue when I was 14 my parents were killed on halloween by a masked killer."I said. "Aly if I would've known."He said. "It's okay..."I said. "Did they ever find the killer?"he asked. "Nope."I said. "I'm so sorry."He said. "I'm changing this to a good subject."I said. He smiled at me. "What do you think of a baby?"I asked. His face tensed a bit. I gulped. He then smiled. "That would be perfect."He said. I smield. I kissed him. He leaned back and we fell onto the bed. I climed on top of him and started undressing.  
THE NEXT DAY  
"You seem so happy today."Morgan said. "Yep."I smiled. I felt a kiss on my cheek. I brightly smiled at Spencer. We didn't really get to talk much after we had sex But I could tell he was happy with it. "Did you two have...?"Moegan started to ask. I nodded. Morgan smiled. He patted Spencer on the shoulder. "My man."He said and walked off. I felt something in my stomache churn when I tasted my coffee. I ran to the trash can and puked. I felt someone pull my hair back.  
8 MONTHS LATER  
I sat in one of the chairs in the conference room and held onto my big tummy. I saw Morgan smile. "How is Mini Reid?"he asked. "that's not her name."I said. "Then what is it?"He asked. "Alyssa Cary Reid."I said. "Don't make fun of the name Morgan."Spencer said. I smiled as he kissed my lips.  
2 MONTHS LATER  
I held my baby in my arms as I heard the team come into the conference room. Spencer was first. "What are you doing here?"he asked. "I wanted to brighten up the ro with Alyssa."I said. She made a noise and Spencer came over to her. He smiled at her. Her blue eyes looked at her daddy. "Hey baby Alyssa."He said softly. She smiled at him. I smiled too. "Hey Aly.'Hotch said. I saw the team come in and they all shuffled over. I saw Hotch walk up. "May I hold her?"He asked. I smiled. "Of course."I said.


	5. Aaron Hotchner 2

Name- Lydia Reid  
Age- 24  
Looks- Black hair (Naturally brown), Blue eyes, Pale skin  
Personality- VERY smart just like her brother (spencer) She does have OCD with the number 5

how you meet-  
I walked into the bau on my first day of being an angent. i couldnt wait this would be amazing working with my brother.i walked through some doors an came to my job,"lydia your here already"i heard my favorite(and only) brother say. "spencer its great to see you again, how have you been?" " ive been fine come one i want to introduce you". after walking for a short while we came to a confrence room where some people where :"you guys i want you to meet my sister lydia. lydia this is the team." me:" hi" a tall man with a suit on came over to me. omg hes hott i cant be falling in love so easily." hello iam aaron hotchner its geat to have you on the team" ( 'means thinkin')' god even his voice is hott.' i held out my hand and we shoke. while we did this i counted to 5. after meeting him i meet everyone else. me garcia ,jj,and elle hit it off amazingly and became fast friends. rossi was like another farther to me. while derek may be sweet an a flirt where still a great couple( not like that kind like a brother and sister type). and for aaron well looks like i fell in love with my boss on the first day.  
how it happend-  
we all had just gotten back from a case in wisconsin. a man was kipnapping women who looked like his lucky for us next week we have off. i was siting at my desk tapping my hand on it 5 times.i had already finished my report on the case an the other files that were on my desk when aaron came up." lydia could you do me a favor, i need someone to watch jack for me becasue i need to finish some paper could you do that for me?" "sure i would love to" " thanks i owe you". after that i left work and went to aarons house. he was already thier with his neighbor. i went up to the door and knocked five times. the door opened and out came this old lady. " oh you must be lydia, well since your her ill just be goin" " alright thanks" "lydie(nickname for lydia) your here can we watcha movie please?"" sure come jackjack" well after getting him his bath eatin pizza and watching finding nemo jack was finaly asleep. andnow i was cleaning up the mess that was finishingi sat down and tapped my foot on the carpet 5 times wen the door opened. " hey lydia iam back" oh hey aaron jacks already asleep" i said while meeting him at the door. " thanks again i really appericate it" "your welcome really. well i should get goi-" i was cut off by aaron kissing and naturally i kissed ended up having a a heated make out whic lead to his room. " lydia ived loved you since the first time we meet" " guess we both have something in comen hu" well letsjust say u guys had to be quite not to wake jack and well the next week off would be amazing  
how you told him-  
well after about a week i still hvent told aaron iam pregnent. yup thats right iam pregnant with my boss baby and weve been dating ever since its happened.i was going to tell him today but we had to go on a case. someone was killing men and women with a who worked for some type of company that supposely killed people from a poisined drink. after being here for a couple of days we found a suspect an went to check out their house. i went down to the choice. i was about to tell everyone clear when i heard 3 gunshots 1 missed me another was in my back and the last was through the supsect iam laying in a hostpital bed in slight pain. luckly the docto told me the baby wasnt harmned. just then aaron come in."hey how are you feeling" " iam fine but theres something i want to tell you" " what is it" " well iam pregnant" " i guess that medicne got to you" "what iam serio-" i was cutt of when spencer came in. " uhm actually hotch she telling the truth. statics say that when a woman has been feeling sick in the moring and vom-" " i think i get it spencer. i guess well be having a new addtion to the family" " oh i love you" i said while jumping up an giving him a when everyone came in to see me i told them i was pregnant an they were exstatic.  
birth-  
'god eight long months with twins yup twins i swear next ime me an aaron do it hes wearing protection' spencer"lydia what are you doing here?" " well(i said while sitin down) i got tired of stayin at home all te time. jacks at his neighbors and iam bored" jj:(omg first time she talks) lydia your suppose to be at home" " i kno i kno but iam bored" aaron" (of btween the way everyone is already talkin to her) you should really get home" " well ill go but i dont think its good for a woman goin into labor should be driving" everyone just freaks out rushing around while i just sat down and :" come one lets go" -well lets just say after 9 hours of hard labor you had two beatiful our baby girl and gage our little boy. both of them had black hair and brown two little bundles of joy...  
after a year are two babies were smart just like their mom and uncle..  
i guess sometimes loving your boss turns out to be good.


	6. Aaron Hotchner 3

name:Victoria Reid  
looks:Long Dark Brown Hair With Red Highlights, Baby Blue Eyes, Tall Slim Figure  
personality:Bit Of A Flirt And A Tease  
family:her mom an spencer  
age:gonna put her in her late 20s

how you meet:  
'really its my first freakin mission and i get captured by a unsub' i just had to get caught by this retard cause i fit his profile. All i was doing was some field work with some agent'forgot his name'. "Hellllloooooooo is anywhere there?" "Shut the hell up. cause if you dont i want let those agent friends of yours come find you so quickly"said the unsub."BULL-" *BAM* "EDAN JONES put your hands up an let the woman go"said a surprisingly handsome angent. *grab* "TO HELL I WILL. drop the gun or i blow her freakin brains out."-edan. 'omg hes gonna kill me i dont wanna die i just became an angent and get to see my brother since like 7 years' "if u let me go i wont kill-". the next few things that happened passed by very slowly edan jones was shot by a sinper. victoria fell to her knees in shocked. she was lifted to an ambulance and her chains an tap were taken off. and on her way to and in the hostpital victoria got to meet some nice male doctors and nurses. also victoria got to see her bother again agter 7 years.

how it happened:  
(on the airplane)  
"Reid man i still cant see how your related to this pice of white chocolate over here."-derek "well you know what they say sometimes the best chocolate is always mixed together'-me "instead of flirting we could actually go over our case you know"-aaron. 'gosh i know hes jealous he needs to just suck it up and come over here and claim me as his own" "ok ok now lets see what we have here"(time skp. 2 hotel) me-"ok you guys this is how the rooms are plus let me remind you they are your with your with spencer. rossi ur by yourself. an the me an hotch in the last room across the hall for you guys."(in the room) aaron-"how com you didnt just take the one bedroom?" me-(getting closer to him) because i wanted to get to know you more." then with out even knowing it we were both kissing, and it became more intense. me-"are you sure you wanna do this" aaron-"of course i loved you the day you joined my team" well just to let u know u should be probaly glad that the others were across the hallway and couldnt here you.

how you found out/told him/baby time  
well lets just say after that night you and aaron have been dating. your already very close with jack. and it was on your 5th week that you found out that you were it wasnt also till you were 1 month that you told aaron and he was happy that he wanted to marry you right after the babys were born.(time skp. to when your just bout to finish your8th month) i walked into penelopes (sp?) i wasnt suppose to be here cause of my condition but here i was anyway. but her iam am any way just lookin at my email. but suprisingly(sp?0 luck wasnt on my side because everyone just decides to come to garcies office. "VICTORIA what are you doing here?" of course it was spencer and aaron at the same time. " well i was just checkin my email and stuff but i guess i can talk to you" derek-"well baby girl looks like we need to get you home" "uhm i dont think it would be a good idea to have an at home birth" everyone-"YOUR IN LABOR?" "uhmm yah" well to cut it short an not go into detail after 8 hours and giving birth to twins there were now 2 new pround members of the hotchner Girl Called Jennifer Penelope Hotchner And A Boy Call Spencer Arron Hotchner.

afterwards well you and arron got married an you became jacks step mom and he loved you like your own. but i dont think that spencer was happy with the fact that his boss and sister are dating an well the that is that


	7. Aaron Hotchner 4

_**How you met-**_  
i walked in to the F.B.I buliding behind my older brother Spencer Reid, following diligently behind him we entered the B.A.U headquaters. Oh how rude of me my name is Lydia Reid im 24 and Spencer Reids Little sister. we walked in and i shrank back there was a hell of alot of people in here. spencer looked down at me and smiled lightly "come on Lyds its not that bad" he laughed i glared but followed him into a big room with a huge round table like the one he told mom about in his letters. no one was in here yet but they all soon piled in. spencer introduced me to the first person in who was a tall blonde woman. " J.J this is my little sister lydia she is our newest team member"he smiled proudly. she looked at me and smiled "hi Lydia like spencer said im J.J im the media leasion for the team its great having you here"she said politly smiling. i smiled back "its nice to meet you to J.J". she walked to one of the chairs and sat down. in walked a girl around my age with long aubrn hair with red-brown streaks she wasnt very tall thats for sure "h-hi Dannielle this is my Little sister Lydia" spencer stuttered speaking to her `somebodies gotta crush`i sang in my head she smiled at me "hi lydia like spenc said Im Dannielle LaGov though i keep telling him to call me danni. im the criminal pyhscology speacialist for the team & im not to bad with a gun if i do say so myself, well its nice not to be the baby of the team anymore good luck"she smiled walking over to J.J. "you like her dont you?"i asked spencer smirking lightly he turned beet red "AW what do you mean your not the baby of the team anymore Danni ?!" a big man laughed walking though the door danni rolled her eyes "shut up derrek"she laughed sarcasticly "and who do we have here?"he asked looking at me "im lydia Reid spencers little sister"i stated quietly he smiled "im derrek morgan and im the muscle of the team"he smiled flexing Danni burst into a fit of laughter with J.J.  
"dont get cocky derrek lydia hes the geological and victimology specialist"danni laughed walking over to derrek reaching up and dragging him off by the ear i laughed she was funny no wonder spencer liked her. i met Rossi and Emily and penelope. but then he walked in "hotch this is my little sister lydia shes the new team member"spencer smiled i was speechless he was so so hell i didnt have words to decribe it well wait HOT yes that is a great word. he smiled down at me "im Aaron hotchner im the Surpervisory speacial agent for the team its nice to meet you"he said gently walking over to the board spencer and i sat down all i did was stare at Aaron he was just so mysterious. i was going to have fun making myown profile of him.  
 _ **How it happened-**_

its been a year now since i started at the B.A.U. and honestly i love it here the cases get to me sometimes but ive got Dannipenelope spencer emily derrek not so much rossi J.J and...Aaron. today was a slow day in the B.A.U no case which is rare but none the less very relaxing. it was time to go homewhen i saw Aaron pacing around his office i got up and went over knocking "come in"he stated gruffly "hey hotch whats wrong?"i asked concerned. "nothing"he sighed then in walked danni who threw her arm around my shoulder i smiled "hey just came to say goodnight"she smiledwalking back to the door "wait dannielle can you watch jack tonight i have to work late and the sitter just canceled on me?"he asked her. her smile turned into a frown "im sorry hotch ive got to go see my brother eric he and his Fianceare having theyre rehearsal dinner tonight im sorry"she sighed sadly "ill do it"i piped up theyre heads snapped towards me "i mean ill watch jack for you hotch its not a problem" i explained he smiled a smile that made my heart stop "thanks lydia here are the directions to the apartment"he said handing me the key and directions. i took themand left for hisplace but before i could get out of the buliding danni caught up with me smiring her devious little smirk "so when ya gonna tell him?"she asked smirking i blushed deep red "tell him what Danni?"i asked innocently hitting the elevator button rapidly to get away. "you know what im talking about Lyds when ya gonna tell him you love hi-" i slapped my hand over her mouth sshhssing her "im not gonna tell him anytime soon but here lets make a deal ill tell him when you tell spencer"i smirked being around her made me more devious...i liked it. her eyes widened taking my hand from her mouth"how the hell did you knowthat?!"she gasped "i have anIQ of 188 danni im not stupid" i laughed she hmpfed and gave up i laughed more at that. when i got to Aarons i saw the day sitter just about to leave jack came running out "Lydia!your here !"he yelled tackling my legs i laughed taking him back inside locking the door i made him dinner mac and cheese by his request and then we watched spongebob until he got tired. he got into his of course spongebob pjs and got into his ofcourse spongebob riden bed and wanted me to read him a story about spongebob. he fell asleep quickly i turned on his nightlight and left the room queitly. i walked back into the living room and fellasleep watching NCIS.  
1:00am  
i woke up to someone shaking me. "hey Lydia its late you can stay here if you like i wouldnt mind"he smiled i nodded smiling lightly "i think theres some left over mac and cheese from dinner if your hungry i yawned stretching. "thanks but i already ate...lydia can i talk to you?"he asked looking at me kinda weird like. "uh sure"i stated confused. "okay...no this is wrong your to young"he said more to himself than me "Aaron whats wrong are you sick ?"i asked touching his arm lightly "im in love with you lydia" as he said that i was suddenly pinned under him "wha-"i was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine i relaxed into the kiss his lips felt like silk againest mine. he left my lips kissing down my neck biting and niping until he hit my sweet spot making me moan quietly since jack was sleeping  
he started to unbutton the v-neck blouse i was wearing he pushed it off my pale shoulders leaving me in my surpizingly sexy black lace bra. "i love you to Aaron" i gasped as he moved his hands to the waste band of my jeans i felt he needed to know alittle fact before we went further "Aaron i-im a virgin"i stuttered blushing embarassed. he smiled and kissed down my chest whispering"dont worry ill be gentle"he smirked picking me up andcarring me to his room where we carried out our little session *wink wink*  
 _ **how you told him-**_

'omg omg omg omg omg what if he doesnt want her' where the thoughts running through my mind as i waited for the pregnacy test result. "hey lyds its gonna be alright "danni and spencer stated at the same time rubbing my back comfortingly. tears where brimming my eyes. the test beeped i picked it up and burst into tears of joy"im pregnant"i smiled but frowned what was i going to tell Aaron? for the next few weeks i avoided Aaron i could tell he was starting to i just couldnt face hearing him say he didnt want my baby girl well i hoped it was a girl. today we had to vist a crime scene in D.C. i was examining some broken glass 'this doesnt belong here where could it have come from?'i asked myself. i sighed feeling someone standing behind me. "yes Aaron?"i asked standing brushing off the dust on my pants "why have you been avoiding me Lydia? did i do something wrong?"he asked i sighed but better late than never "Aaron you didnt do anything wrongits just i-i-"istopped feeling a pain in my upper back i feltwarm fluid run down my back i smelt the copper'blood been shot' my hands shot to my stomache as if to protect my babyi fell to the ground "shes been shot get the medics!"Aaronscreamed holding me in his arms "lydia stay awake dont leave me lydia"he yelled tears brimming my eyes i fell into uncouisness. when i woke up i heard a horrible beeping noise i groaned "make the beeping go away". i heard three laughs i opened my eyes to see Spencer Aaron and ofcourse Danni. "hey sleepy head how ya feelin?" she asked "actually dannielle its how are you feeling"spencer corrected her *smack* dannis hand connected to the back of spencers head "first of all how may times do i have to tell you to call me danni second of all this is not the time nor the place to be correcting my english spencer reid and for that you get no huggs for a week" she growled i laughed so did aaron. "Aaron the reason i been avoiding you was because i was afaid"i sighed it was time to tell the truth"afraid of what lydia?"he asked worried "im pregnant wait is the baby hurt please tell me shes still alive"i started to cry "lydia your just hopped up on pain pills your not pregnant" Aaron said worried "no actually she is she took a pregancy test oh i dont know 4 weeks ago by now she should actually be showing some what you see when you and my sister did it you didnt wear a condom and lydia ran out of birth control 2 months ago so yea shes pregnant"spencer explaine in severe detail. i blushed "your-your pregnant?"he asked disbelivingly hurt shock and happiness were mixed into his expression.i nodded smiling.  
 _ **8 months later**_

i sat at home with jack i was on materinty leave from the team. suddenly there was a huge pain in my side i yelped. then my water broke ' no theyre not due for another month!' i couldnt move "jack honey call daddy tell him babies are coming early and he needs to come home"i said holding my stomache. jack nodded picking up the phone. "daddy lydia says the babies are coming early and you need to come home to help her"jack stated when his dad picked up "alright jack im on my way call 911 tell them what happened ok."i heard Aaron state franticly. jack then called the ambulance. they came and toke me away i started losing blood fast "we`re losing her" the doctor yelled in the surgury room "save-my-baby-"i gasped then i was englufed in he darkness...2 weeks later...beep beep beep beep"someone stop the beeping "i groaned i really hate heart monitors. "shes awake!"i heard spencer yell i opened my eyes smiling i sat up 'wait my baby' "my baby where is she!?" i asked fanticlyin walked Aaron. "you mean were are they lydia weve got twins" he smiled handing them to me "what should theyre names be?" he asked "heidi and hadyen"i smiled looking at my two beautiful baby girls. after a few years we learned they had my intelligance i love my family 


	8. Aaron Hotchner 5

A wise man once said that everything happens for a reason. I never used to believe it, but because of recent events, I'm a believer.

Hi. I'm Ryley Reid. This story is going to help you understand my life, and how I became involved with my BAU boss.

Let's go back to a year ago, when this all started.

It's my first day on the job. I'm going to work alongside my twin brother, Spencer Reid. I haven't seen him in five years, and he doesn't even know I'm coming. My best friend, Derek Morgan, got some strings pulled through my new boss, Aaron Hotchner, whom I haven't yet met, and they kept it to themselves so I could surprise the Boy Genius. Let me explain a little about myself. My brother is the genius of the team. Eidetic memory, reads 20,000 words per minute. Knows every single thing he's ever read or heard. I am a bit different.

Being twins, we do share some things. But we're faternal.

He got the brains, I got the strength. I've always been a bit of a tomboy. And I've been labeled 'emo.' I listen to metal and hard rock, Spencer listens to classical. YAWN! I wear black and leather; Spencer wears cashmere and sweater vests and argyle. UGH! I got our dad's black hair; Spence got Blonde from mommy dearest. We did both get some signs of schizophrenia. It's worse than it sounds. When people scare me, I'm like a Chihuahua. Spencer just shakes a little. And I'm not shy at all. I speak my mind. Spence… Well, he… He's just… Yeah. He is a hermit crab. You won't see him out of his shell unless he's around family. And you can forget relationships. I was a player in high school. Spence has… never had one. Poor kid. And yes, I'm 10 minutes older! WHOO! Ahh yes, one more thing. You won't believe me. I have psychic impulses. Don't believe me yet? It's true. That's why I'm such an asset to the team. I get little impulses. When it's about to rain, the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I start to cough violently when something terrible is about to happen. I can't tell what's going to happen, but I know its bad. Anyways, back to the story.

I entered the building, and walked straight to a desk. The receptionist was on the phone, so I patiently waited.

When she was off, she turned to me.

"Hi. I'm Allison Garcia, The receptionist. I assume you're Agent Reid?" She said politely.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you. And please, call me Ryley. Agent Reid is my brother." I smiled.

"Of course. We've heard a lot about you. Derek Morgan is waiting just through those doors to lead you to your cubicle." She handed me a gun and badge, "And welcome to the BAU."

I nodded and thanked her. Then, I opened the doors to dozens of cubicles, which Derek told me they call the 'Bull pen…' I laughed when he told me that. Then, I saw Derek standing there.

'Well speak of the devil' I thought.

"Well if it isn't the Incredible Hulk himself?" I said.

"YO RYLEY!" He screamed and spun me around in his big bear hug.

"Wassup Buttercup?!" He shouted.

"Oh, not much. Just can't breathe is all. And my eardrums ain't thanking you much either!" I said.

He laughed and let me go.

"Sorry Baby Girl. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Depends."

"On What?"

"Can you show me my cubicle?" I asked.

"Sure." Derek led me to a cubicle right in the middle of the walkway, "I got you the cubicle between me and your brother."

"How did you swing that?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual." He said.

"20 minutes of begging?" I suggested.

"Maybe." He said.

"HEY MORGAN!" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Jennifer Jureau and Emily Prentiss behind me.

"RYLEY! YOU'RE HERE!" JJ screamed. I've known JJ since I was about 15, and I met Prentiss a year ago. And yet, haven't seen my little bro in 5.

"I am!" I said.

They both hugged me and I heard someone talking to Derek behind me.

"Who's that girl?" The voice was unmistakable. My little bro.

I turned around to see him.

"Aww… you don't remember you're big sister? And they call you a genius? WOW." I smirked.

"Ryley? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to work. Now it's been five years, so give me my hug!" I yelled.

Spencer laughed and gave me a big hug with his teeny tiny little arms.

When we pulled away, I grabbed his arm and held it up.

"Derek, you said you'd take care of this!" I said.

"Hey, I can't help him if he's not willing." Derek smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you met Hotch yet?" JJ asked.

"Oh, No. Where be da boss man?" I asked

Everyone laughed. I was always quite the ball-o-fun!

"In his office, come." Spence said, ushering me to an office above the bull pen.

He knocked on the door. We heard a distant "Come in."

He opened the door and a VERY handsome man looked to me, and then to Spencer.

"Ryley Reid, I presume." He said.

"Yes, sir. Its very nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Likewise. SSA Aaron Hotchner, But call me Hotch. I assume you want me to call you Ryley at least that's what Morgan said, considering you probably don't want to be known as Reid #2." He chuckled, which is weird because Derek told me that Hotch never cuts up and laughs with anyone. Maybe he likes me more. Hehe. IN YOUR FACE, MORGAN!

"Yupperz. And it's a pleasure to get to work with you, Hotch." I said.

"Speaking of which, we have a case. Debriefing on the jet. Wheels go up in 20." Hotch said.

He walked out, and Spencer and I followed. I already had a go-bag packed. JJ and I were the first to the jet.

"So how've you been, Ryley?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Good, Good, you?" I asked.

"Great." She said.

"And William and Henry?" I asked.

"Both amazing. Henry's walking now, and he said his first words." She said.

"Really? And?" I asked. You see, I made a bet with William, whom I've known for as long as I can remember; that Little Henry's first words would be 'mama' and he thought it would be 'dada'… The only thing we bet was gloating rights, because I couldn't live with myself to bet money on a poor little baby's first words.

"He said 'Mama'" JJ said.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" I yelled.

"Yup, William was pretty upset, saying you'll never let him live it down." She laughed.

"Ahh… I've taught him well, he knows me." I winked at her.

"So, how was the first meeting with the 'boss-man'?" She asked, making air quotes around 'boss-man'.

"Pretty good. Derek told him to call me Ryley, so he surprised me there. He even made a joke about calling me 'Reid number 2." I laughed.

"Hotch joked?" JJ asked, obviously surprised.

"Uhh, yeah. You people do that in this job, right? Because if you don't, I don't know why im here." I chuckled.

"Yeah but Hotch never cuts up and laughs with anyone." JJ said.

"Cheese-its, you people make him sound like the freaking exorcist or something." I said.

"Well, yeah. Maybe he likes you." JJ winked.

I felt my face turn red. I hope she didn't see it.

"You're blushing!"

CRAP.

"You LIKE HIM!" She practically yelled.

"No I don't! I just met him!" I said.

"I don't blame you. He's very handsome." She said.

"Yeah. He's extremely handsome." I said dreamily.

"HAHA! I GOTCHA!" She said.

I growled playfully.

"You walked me right into that one, Blondie." I said.

"Yes I did. Why? Because im the master." She said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Just then Derek and Spencer walked onto the jet.

"Wassup, Ladies?" Derek winked.

"Ya see why he's my best friend, JJ?" I asked, pulling Derek down and sitting on his lap.

JJ just chuckled and shook her head.

"Sometimes I think you and Morgan are more twins than you and Reid are." She said.

"HEY!" Spencer said, feigning hurt.

I chuckled.

Just then, Prentiss, Hotch, and an older man with grayish hair walked onto the jet.

The other man walked up to me.

"You must be Miss Reid. I'm David Rossi." He said.

I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, and please, call me Ryley." I said.

He nodded and took a seat next to JJ.

Me, being the loner that I am, went into a corner by myself.

I started to pump my favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold, through my ipod headphones.

About halfway through 'Scream', Spencer came to sit with me.

I took my headphones out.

"Hey Spence." I said.

He was silent for a moment.

"How are you coping?" He asked.

I nodded sadly. "Fine." I lied.

You see, the reason I was gone for 5 years is because I ran away. My boyfriend of 2 years was brutally murdered, and my brother's team was put on the case. They found out that his murderer was really after me, so I had to go out of country until they found and detained him. And they did, but not until about 6 months later, and I had already given up hope, so I got a job in London working as a profiler there. So I stayed for a while, well, 5 years, but they all really missed me, and Derek pulled some strings and got me transferred here. But spending 5 years in the United Kingdom made me catch a few things. For example, I can't drink tea without craving crumpets.

"You are not coping fine. You're boyfriend of 2 years was murdered and you haven't seen anyone accept Emily, JJ, Henry and William when they came to visit." Spencer said.

"Yeah. They came to visit. Why didn't you?" I asked sadly.

"You know that my job doesn't allow the time." He said.

I gave him my famous 'Yeah, right. Tell me the truth' look.

He just averted his eyes. I sighed and put my arm around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We should go visit mom." I said.

"Definitely. The guilt of not visiting you and mom both was getting to me." He said.

I knew he wanted badly to visit, but he just couldn't. I could feel it. Like I said, psychic.

"I love you, Spence." I said.

"I love you, too, Ryles." He said.

"Ryley, Reid we need you guys over here." Hotch said.

We both got up and Hotch handed us some manila folders.

We immediately got to work on the case.

-SKIP TO 3 MONTHS LATER AT HOTEL ON DIFFERENT CASE-

I was paired up in a room with JJ. We were up until 11 o'clock talking about anything but the case. Laughing, admitably, loudly. At 11:03, Derek came banging on our door.

"Hey Derek, what brings you to our humble abode?" I asked.

"I have been asked to switch rooms with you, Ryley. My roommate was ticked because you haven't fallen asleep yet. So you, grab your stuff and go down the hall to room 309." He said.

I sighed and got my stuff.

"Who's your roommate?" I asked.

Derek smirked. "Hotch."

My eyes widened and I was about to protest but Derek shut the door in my face. Everyone knew about my badly kept secret of having a thing for Hotch… Except for Hotch of course.

My shoulders slumped and I dragged my bag to room 309.

I reluctantly knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling noise, and then a tired looking Hotch opened the door.

"H-Hey H-Hotch." My voice was shaking.

He stepped aside and let me enter. I took momentary notice of how disheveled his hair looked, and how cute and innocent he looked when he was wearing pajamas.

"We're not working right now, call me Aaron." He ordered.

"O-Okay A-Aaron." I blushed.

Aaron's phone went off.

"Hotch? Hey Jack… No, I won't be home for a while…" He said.

'Sounds like he's talking to a little kid.' I thought.

"Alright… Be good for Casey… I love you too, buddy…" He said.

He hung up and looked at me. "My son." He said.

"Do you have a picture?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just took out his wallet and handed me a picture of him and a little boy who looks to be about 4 years old.

"He's adorable. He looks just like you." I said.

"I think he looks just like his mother." He said.

'I shouldn't pry, it's rude.' I thought.

As if reading my mind, he said "We divorced about a year ago, and she was murdered by the reaper a few months later."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

He just nodded. Then he changed the subject.

"Are you going to be able to sleep alright?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Morgan told me that you have nightmares and have trouble sleeping afterwards. I assumed that's why you were awake now, because I know you were asleep when you missed dinner." Aaron said.

I stood shocked.

"Wow. Is there anything Derek didn't tell you?" I asked him.

"Yes. He didn't tell me anything that I didn't ask about." He said.

"You were asking about me?" I blushed.

"Yes." He stated simply, "So, is that why you're awake?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"When Jack can't sleep, he has me hum to him until he falls asleep. Would you like to try that?" He asked.

"I'd try just about anything." I said.

I layed down on the bed and Aaron layed next to me. I curled into the covers and closed my eyes as he started to hum. I knew the song from somewhere, but I was too groggy to place it. He was right, I fell asleep a few verses later.

I woke up to the alarm clock. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Aaron's arm was around me and my head was on his chest.

Aaron was already awake. He sent a crooked smile down at me.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Extraordinarily." I smiled.

We were both silent, but we didn't move from where we were.

Finally Aaron said something. Something that changed my life.

"You know, When Hailey died, she had Jack in the house with her. He hid and she ended up the only one that died. After her death, I didn't think I'd have feelings for anyone ever again." He said.

'Did he just admit he has feelings for me?' I thought.

"But then you came along, and everything I thought I knew was proved wrong. Please say something, tell me I'm not wasting my time."

I was shocked, but snapped out of it.

"You're not wasting your time Aaron; I have feelings for you too." I said, feeling the dark shade of red creep onto my cheeks.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at his watch.

"If this has any chance of working, we need to keep this away from work." Typical Hotch, straight to the point.

"I know." I said.

He stood up and started to get dressed for work. Soon after I did the same.

When we got to work, we started working on a kidnapping. The day was uneventful. The UnSub wasn't very well hidden. We found him easily. I did get a nasty stab wound to the leg, though. Long story. Just a scar though… Few days later I was back to work. Anyways, now I'm on my way to Garcia's cave.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter!" I heard her perky voice from the other side, along with violent typing on keyboards. I opened the door to see my best girl friend on her laptop jabbing away at something she was working on.

"What's up Sweetness?" She asked.

"Nothing much, my lovely. Just bored." I said.

"Well, lucky for you, the Office Of Supreme Intelligence is always accepting visitors." She said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

She went back to working and I just sat on her desk humming and swinging my legs back and forth. She looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

"What song are you humming?" she asked.

I then realized that it was the same song Hotch hummed to me that night in the Hotel.

"I don't know. But it's been stuck in my head for awhile." I said.

She pondered that for a moment, and then practically screamed, "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Yeesh, Its not that important… What is it?" I was curious.

She didn't answer, she just typed something on her computer and then 'All Around Me' by Flyleaf started to play through her speakers.

"You truly are a genius." I said.

"Why is she a genius?" Derek said, entering her cave and sitting next to me on her desk. I flung my legs over his lap and scooted to sit on his lap like a 4 year old.

"She just identified the song that's been on repeat in my mind." I said.

"Where'd you pick that one up?" Derek asked with an almost knowing smile on his face.

"I'm not sure." I lied. I needed to keep it away from work.

"Uh-huh." He smirked.

I changed the subject.

"I don't know how I couldn't tell what it was… Its one of my favorites." I said.

"You know, we're going to the bar after work tonight… They have open mic… You should sing this…" He said.

"Yeah right. I can't sing in front of everyone." I said.

"You used to love performing." He said.

"I know…" I blushed.

"So you'll come?" He didn't give me much of a choice.

"Fine." I sighed.

That night, I went to the bar, and everyone from work, Even Hotch, was there. I sang 'All Around Me' and I got a huge applause. When I got back to the table, everyone immediately started telling me how good I was. I thanked them and took a swig of my Jack Daniels.

That night, I went home and collapsed in bed and didn't even stir until my phone went off the next morning.

I looked at the ID; it was an unknown number.

"Reid." I said groggily.

"Agent Reid? It's me, Michaela. You saved me from that kidnapper a few months ago?" She said. She sounded terrified.

"Of course, Honey. What's wrong? You sound upset." I said.

"There's a man in my house." She said in a hushed tone.

I started to cough violently. Oh. No. Something bad is about to happen.

"Where are you right now?" I asked between coughs.

"Under my bed." She said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I said, grabbing my keys and running for the door. I got in my car and took my second phone and called Hotch.

"Hotch." He said.

"Hotch. I need you to get a team rounded up immediately. There's a man in a little girls house, and she's hiding under her bed." I said, swerving around cars and gaining a few horn honks and fingers.

"Where do I send them?" He asked.

I turned to my other phone.

"Michaela? What's your exact address?" I asked.

"8675 North Dakota road." She said.

I repeated the address to Hotch. I got there first and pulled on an extra vest I have and busted inside. I ran up the stairs to Michaela's room. She wasn't under the bed. I started to cry and I punched the wall. Hotch and a little team came in and looked at me.

I shook my head at them.

"She's gone." I said through my tears.

"He can't be far. We'll find him." Hotch said, and then ordered to get blocks on the roads everywhere around here.

I went and got into my car and started searching the cars alongside Hotch and a hundred other officers. Then we came upon a van that was trying to get passed the roadblocks.

"Sir. You can't go anywhere. We're on a search for a missing child." Hotch said.

"I have somewhere to be." The driver said impatiently.

While he was occupied, I quietly knocked on the back of the van.

"Michaela? Are you in there?" I said to the metal doors.

"AGENT REID?! HELP ME, PLEASE!" I heard her scream.

I ran to the front where Hotch was still trying to calm down the driver.

"Sir, could you step out of the car, please?" I asked calmly.

"But—" He started to protest.

"You would do well to not argue with a federal agent." Hotch said impatiently.

The driver reluctantly got out of the car and I slammed him onto the side and put him cuffs.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Arresting a kidnapper!" I said.

"I never kidnapped nobody!" He said.

Hotch stepped in. "Ryley, We have no proof—" He started.

"Hotch, She's back there." I screamed desperately.

He opened the back of the van and Michaela came stumbling out. I gave the UnSub to a nearby police cruiser and grabbed onto her for dear life. I kneeled in front of her for an easier access hug.

"I knew you'd save me again, Miss. Reid! I knew it!" She screamed.

I just nodded and held her sobbing form. I picked her up and drove her to her house.

Her mother met us at the door, and it was her turn to grab onto her for dear life.

"Thank you, Agent Reid. Thank you so much." Her mother sobbed to me.

"It's my job, Ma'am. And Michaela is like my own daughter, I didn't want anything to happen to her." I said.

She nodded, and they both gave me a hug. I promised Michaela I'd come visit her soon.

I left and was on my way home for more sleep, when I got another call; it was Hotch.

"Yo, Yo, Yiggity Yo, You got Reid here." I said.

I heard him chuckle into the phone.

"Can you come over, Ryley? Jack wants to meet you, and I just need to see you." He said.

"Of course. Hope you don't mind, but im still in my pajamas. When Michaela got me up this morning, I didn't have time to change." I said.

"Yeah, I saw that. It's fine." He said.

"Okay. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

I then hung up. 15 minutes later, I was on Aaron's front porch.

I knocked on the door. The door opened, but nobody was there. I looked down, to see the adorable little boy from the picture standing there.

"Hi there, buddy. You must be Jack. I'm Ryley." I said, kneeling down in front of him and reaching out my hand.

He smiled a toothy grin and shook my hand.

"Hi Ryley! I'm Jack! Are you here to eat dinner with us?" He asked.

Just then, Aaron appeared behind him and put his hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"She sure is, Buddy. And dinner's ready, so why don't you go wash up, and we'll get to know Ryley." Aaron smiled down at his son, who was looking up at him with wide, excited eyes.

"Okay!" He said, running off to what I expect is the bathroom.

"I'm glad you came, Ryley." Aaron said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said.

Aaron then let me in and showed me around the house while Jack was washing up. When he was done, we all sat down for dinner. Aaron made some delicious looking spaghetti.

"MY FAVORITE!" Jack said, digging his fork into the mountain on his plate.

Aaron chuckled, and I smiled at him.

"It's my favorite too, Buddy." I said, looking at Jack, who already had his mouth full.

Jack tried to say something, but I couldn't make out what he said, because it was muffled by the spaghetti.

"Jack, Don't talk with your mouth full." Aaron warned.

That didn't stop him, he kept laughing and muffling something but I couldn't understand him.

After dinner was over, Aaron and I started to wash the dishes. He washed, I dried. Jack was in the living room watching spongebob.

"Dinner was delicious." I said.

"It's a special recipe sauce." Aaron smiled.

I looked back at Jack who was staring at the TV screen.

"He really is a cute kid." I said.

"Yeah. He really likes you, you made quite the impression." He said.

"Really? All I did was tell him my name." I chuckled.

"Maybe that was all it took. Kids are the best judges of character." Aaron smiled.

I smiled at him. "Well thank god he hasn't bitten me yet."

Once we were done with the dishes, I dipped my hand into the water and flicked it in his face. In return, He sprayed me with the hose.

"Alright! I give!" I screamed.

Aaron laughed.

"Cheater." I mumbled.

"I didn't cheat!" Aaron said.

"Yes you did!" I said.

Jack came into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"Ryley… Why are you all wet?" he asked me.

"'Cuz your daddy's a cheater." I said.

"I am not!" Aaron said.

I chuckled. Jack yawned.

"Are you tired, buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Daddy told me you sing good. Can you sing my song?" He asked.

"Sure. Come on…" I said, picking him up and carrying him to his bed. I tucked him into the covers.

"There you go. Snug as a bug in a rug." I said.

"Ryley?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, bud?" I asked.

"Are you going to be my new mommy?" he asked, with an innocent look on his face.

I felt my heart rate speed up to a thousand beats per second.

"I don't… Nobody can replace your mommy, sweetie." I stammered.

"You don't wanna be my mommy?" He asked sadly.

"No! It's not that, honey. But, it's not all up to me. It's up to your daddy, too. But I'll tell you what. I'm not going anywhere until your daddy asks me to leave, okay?" I asked.

"I hope daddy never asks you to leave." He said.

Little did I know, that Aaron was listening to this whole thing from the doorway.

"Get some sleep, bud." I said. He closed his eyes and I started to sing 'All Around Me' to him. He was asleep by the second chorus.

I walked out of the room, and into the living room where Aaron was now sitting on the couch.

"Well, I should get going. Got to get up early for work and all." I said.

"Yeah. And thank you, Ryley. For everything." He said, standing up and looking me in the eyes.

"No problem, anytime." I said.

The next thing I knew, Aaron's lips were on mine in a gentle tender kiss.

When he pulled back, I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Aaron." I said.

"Night, Ryley." He said.

I got into my car and drove straight home. I jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next few days were uneventful. We didn't have any cases, which I was thankful. Thursday night, I was on my way to my car to go home, when I heard my name being called.

I turned around to see a very winded Aaron trying to catch up to me.

"Hey… I have to stay after a couple hours tonight to finish some paperwork, and Jacks babysitter just canceled on me, so I was hoping that you could—" He said, but I cut him off.

"I'm on my way." I smiled.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're a lifesaver." He said, pulling me into a quick kiss and turning back to the building.

I chuckled and jumped into my car and drove straight to Aaron's house.

I knocked on the door; Jack answered it.

"Ryley!" he screamed, attacking my legs in a hug. I bent down and gave him easier access for a better hug.

I took him inside and made him macaroni and cheese, and then we started to play in the living room. I made a fort out of couch cushions. Jack was hiding inside of them. I was on the outside pretending to be a giant.

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum! I smell the blood of a—" I started to say, but Jack bolted out from under the cushions and tackled me and started to tickle me. I let out a squeal as he just laughed his little heart out.

Then I heard a jingle of keys outside the door and it opened to reveal a tired-looking Aaron. He kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket, and then looked up at our little fort questionably. As I started to clean it up, Aaron sent Jack to bed.

When I was done with the couch, I practically collapsed on it.

Aaron chuckled. "Tired?" He asked.

"A bit. Did you get your work done?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I picked myself up off the couch and walked up to Aaron who was still standing at the door.

"I should get going. There's leftover macaroni on the stove if you're hungry." I said, and then turned to open the door, only to be stopped by Aaron.

"It's getting late, why don't you stay?" He asked.

I just nodded and locked the front door and turned back around to sit on the couch, but Aaron put a hand gently on my back and led me to his bedroom. I layed down in his warm and welcoming bed that smelled exactly like his cologne, and cuddled up under the covers, while he went into his bathroom. When he came back, he was shirtless and wearing baby blue sleep pants. He climbed into the bed next to me, and pulled me into his bare chest. I was becoming self-conscious of my rapid heartbeat; afraid he could hear it thumping wildly in my throat.

"Calm down…" He mumbled. I could hear the rumble of his voice deep in his chest as he spoke.

"You can hear it can't you?" I asked, feeling a red hot blush on my cheeks.

"Your extremely fast heartbeat? Yeah. And, Uhh, your cheeks are giving me heat stroke. " He said.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Don't apologize, its only natural to be nervous… Just calm down and go to sleep." He whispered.

And with that, I snuggled deeper into him and fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up to Aaron's alarm clock. I gave him a passionate kiss before I left to get ready for work. When I got to work, Derek met me at my cubicle. He picked me up in a spin hug and held me tightly.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!" He said/screamed.

"I left it in my car last night. I'm fine, Yeesh." I said.

"Where were you? Because I passed by your house and your car wasn't in the driveway." He said.

"Are you stalking me or something Derek? I'm telling Penelope that you're stalking another girl!" I said.

"Just tell me where you were." He said.

"I was babysitting." I said.

"For who?" He asked.

"An old friend."

"Just tell me who it is."

"I can't." I said.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Derek yelled angrily.

"You are my best friend! And don't yell at me! I'm a grown woman! I have a right to go out and baby-sit if I damn well please!" Angry tears started to spill out of my eyes before I could stop them. Derek's expression softened. And he pulled me in and gave me a big, protective hug.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too…" I said.

Derek waited a few minutes before pulling back and whispering to me.

"The whole team knows that you and Hotch are together, Ryley. We see the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody's looking. And, Reid and I saw you in the parking lot last night. And we just wanted to let you know, that we don't care, you both deserve someone that will make you happy."

"Really? Everyone knows?" I asked.

"Yeah. But we weren't going to say anything, because you guys needed to come out with it yourselves." He said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Personally, I think you should kiss him in front of everyone." Derek smirked.

"HA-HA!" I laughed humorlessly.

"I'm serious. Come on, baby girl. When he steps off that elevator, run to him and give him a big passionate kiss and see how the office reacts." He said.

I smiled and pulled Derek down and gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek. Just then, Aaron walked off the elevator.

"AARON!" I screamed.

He looked up at me with a confused face.

I ran up to him and jumped on him and gave him a romantic passionate kiss right in front of all of our co-workers. Aaron was obviously shocked, but he wrapped his arms around me and returned it. I heard cat-calls and wolf whistles and whoops and hollers, a few 'I knew its' and clapping and cheering. When I pulled away, I looked Aaron in the eyes. I thought he'd be mad, but he smiled at me and laughed and gave me a big hug.

"They already knew, didn't they?" He chuckled over the cheering.

I nodded. "What are you gonna do when you work in a building full of profilers?"

Aaron just smirked and gave me another kiss. When we pulled away, I saw JJ smiling and giving me a thumbs up, Prentiss was laughing, Derek was still cheering, Spencer was smiling like a fool, and Rossi was smiling and shaking his head in a way that an old man would use to say "you crazy kids".

Well, that was how the office found out about our love. After 5 more months of dating Aaron, we were engaged, and a month after we got married, I found out I had a dirty little secret; I was carrying Aaron's child.

I'm pretty sure that everyone but Aaron knew I was pregnant. I didn't want to believe it either, but JJ convinced me to see a doctor, and sure enough, there's a child in my belly.

I'm on my way to tell Aaron as we speak.

I knocked on his door. I heard him say "Come in"

When I entered, I saw that he was on the phone, so I went and stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. He sighed and ended his call.

"Babe, you need to relax more. You worry little Jackie with how late you work." I said.

He turned in his chair and sat me down on his lap.

"I know, I know. I'll try to cut back my hours. I don't know what I'd do without you, Ryley." He said.

"I love you." I cooed into his ear.

"I love you too, Baby." He said, pecking my lips lightly.

"I have a surprise for you." I said.

"What?" he asked.

I picked up his hand and put it on my belly.

"We're expecting." I whispered, partially terrified of his reaction.

He smiled broadly and picked me up bridal style.

"You're not kidding, right?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

He kissed me and put me down and walked out of his office and down to the team and said, "I'm gonna be a dad again!"

I stood on his office doorframe, smiling and shaking my head at him. He came back up and grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the team.

"Congratulations, guys." They all said in unison. Even though they already knew…

"I'm going to be an uncle! Whoo-hoo!" Spencer said. I chuckled at him.

Aaron still had a firm grip on my hand. He looked pretty excited.

"Honey, calm down. Your facial muscles aren't used to that much action." I said.

Everyone laughed. Aaron pouted childishly.

"There ya go!" I said.

"You can never let me win, can you?" He asked.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.

I didn't like the smirk that followed on Aaron's face.

"I don't like that look. That's your thinkin' look! I hate that look!" I screamed, running back towards Penelope's office.

I busted through the doors, right as Aaron caught me around the waist.

"I didn't wanna pull this card, Aaron, but I am carrying your unborn child!" I said warningly.

I heard Penelope squeal. "GOODY!"

I chuckled. Aaron kissed me.

Eight months later, I was admitted into the hospital. After 12 hours of painful birthing, I surprised everyone, even myself, by having twins. A boy and a girl. Currently I'm sitting in the hospital bed holding the girl, while Aaron has the boy.

"What are we going to name them?" Aaron asked, quietly.

"You name the boy." I said.

He smiled very happily at the boy in his arms.

"Alec. His name is Alec Hotchner." He beamed.

I laughed at him.

"Okay. And our daughter will be Katarina Hotchner." I said.

Just then, my brother, and the proud godparents entered the room.

"Hey Guys." I said.

Penelope came up to me and smiled sheepishly down at me. I laughed and handed her my daughter.

Aaron handed Alec to Derek and Derek smiled down at him.

"What are their names?" Spencer asked me.

"Alec and Katarina." I said.

Spencer smiled at me, and then down at Kat, who was just handed off to him. Aaron left the room for a few seconds, and entered again with a tired looking Jack in his arms. He set Jack on the bed next to me.

"Meet Alec and Kat, Jack." I said, pointing to my new kids.

"They were inside you?" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yeah Bud, they were. And now you're their big brother, and you get to teach them everything I taught Spencer." I winked at my brother, who blushed, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

I smiled over at my fiancé, who was looking at me with love in his eyes. He smiled back at me and sat next to Jack on the bed. Derek handed Alec to Aaron, and Spencer gave me Kat back. Alec wrapped his little hand around Aaron's finger and yawned, which I found adorable. Kat was cuddled up to my chest, looking completely content in her sleep.

My family is finally complete.

A loving fiancé, 2 beautiful babies, my adorable stepson, my nerdy brother, and my children's godparents.

Everything truly does happen for a reason.


	9. Spencer Reid 3

"Team, I need you to pay attention. This is our newest member Jessica _ Jessica meet Agent Prentiss, Agent Miranda Hotchner, my wife, Agent Jennifer Jaroux, Agent Morgan and finally Agent Reid." My eyes lingered on the thin boy sitting in the chair right infront of me. I took in every little inch of him, he was so beautiful. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes and an adorable childlike grin. I wanted to be as close to him as possible, so I plopped down beside him and J.J briefed us on a case where a serial killer was killing everyone who had ever beat his wife.  
I zoned out a lot, focused on Reid, he caught me looking at him a few times and smiled. As soon as we got up to get our Go-Bags, Reid held me back.  
" I saw you looking at me Jess. Is there something I can help you with?"  
I smiled sheepishly, "well, yeah there is actually…"  
Let's just say we were a little late getting to the plane….

-2 weeks later-  
After the Quickie with Spencer, he and I grew extremely close. We spent most of our free time together, but recently I've gotten quite sick. I can't be around food, I can't get up in the morning and I get so angry at Spencer Miranda and Emily have to chain me down to keep me from biting someone's head off. I knew what was wrong with me, I just didn't want to embrace it.  
We were being briefed on another case, when I started to upchuck all over the table. Emily ran to get me a trash can while Miranda slammed her fist down on the table.  
"That's it damnit Jessica, come with me!"  
She dragged me to the ladies room and then shoved a Pregnancy Test in my face. "Take it now, I'm sick of seeing you suffer."  
After I peed on the little stick, we brought it back to the Squad Room where everyone was looking around with solemn faces. I brought the stick up to Spencer's face.  
"Positive."

2 weeks later-  
after my checkup at the doctors, Spencer took me to the beach. "Hey Jessica, can I ask you something?" I was zoning out, thinking about my little man that I would bring into the world soon. "Will you Marry me?" I zoned back in, and he was on one knee holding a diamond ring that might pay off all of his University loans. "Yes!" I yelped, slamming into him and we kissed for hours on the beach.

8 months later-  
I sat grumpily on the seat beside Garcia, watching my Fiance give a briefing on a kidnapper who is keeping women who look like his ex wife, and re-inacting her leaving him.  
Suddenly, A brief contraction hit and I tensed up, Garcia stopped talking and looked at me.  
"Jessica? Are you okay?" I grimaced. "No, not particularily."  
I yanked the headphone off of Garcia's head. "Spencer! I'm having the baby! Right NOW!"

14 and a half hours later, after Spencer had thrown up twice and I had passed out three times, Out came our beautiful little baby boy Jacob Anthony Reid. He was beautiful, he had Spencer's curly brown hair and my green eyes. He observed the room, smiling brightly when he saw Spencer and I.  
Spencer said "You know, statistics say that…. Oh hell I can't think of anything to say. I think this is the single most perfect thing that's ever happened to me in my life."  
Jacob giggled and smiled at his dad. I smiled at him too. I'm so glad I'd met him. He made my life complete. 


	10. Aaron Hotchner 6

**How You guys met**  
I walked into the BAU Unit of the FBI in Virgina. This is my first day as a newbie in the Behavior Annalis Unit, and the first time I get to see my Twin Brother, Spencer in about 5 years. I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the lady. Her name plate said Alison. She looked up and smiled at me. "What can I do for you, Miss?" She asked. I pulled out a piece of paper that said the name of My new team leader, Jason Gidion, and Aaron Hotchner. "Im looking for Either Jason Gidion or a Aaron Hotchner." I said smiling at the woman. She nodded and typed something in her computer, then picked up her phone. She spke to someone for a moment and puyt it down, writing something on a post-it. "You must me Miss Lysia Reid. We're all heard nice things about you from Spencer. Hes very proud of you Miss Reid. If you need anything, My name is Alison Garcia." She said handing me the post it, then motioning for me to go to the left. "The BAU is that way, Agent Hotchner should be there waiting to escort you to your cubical." I nodded and walked to the left of the lobby, finding a narrow hallway. I walked up about 20 feet to find 3 men convercing about something. I cleared my throat and they turned around. I could only see two of the men. One was a dark man, with kind brown eyes and very built. He must me Derek Morgan. The other was a man with black hair and Hazel eyes. It looks like he hasn't smiled in years, too. He stepped forward and extended his hand to me. "Hello, You must be Miss Reid. Im Aaron Hotchner, and this is Derek Morgan. And you must know the man behind us, He is your Brother after all." He said smiling slightly. I smiled and got on my tip toes to look over his shoulder to see Spencer standing there smiling back. "Err, Morgan, can you move so I can see my sister?" Spencer asked. Derek laughed and moved out of the way. "Hi Spence!" I said smiling and hugging him. He hugged me back and then pulled away. "You haven't changed a bit, Lyd!" He said with a huge smile on his face. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Erm, I could say the same thing for you Spencer, but I kind of cant." He laughed and pulled me down the hall to the BAU's conference room where the Team was waiting. "Ok, Lydia, this is Penelope Garcia, she the Hacker girl I told you about and that's J.J she is the one who gets our cases and handles the Press and stuff. And you know Derek and Hotch, but that's Gidion!" He said pointing to all the people in the room. I smiled and waved lightly. "Guys, this is my Twin Sister, Lydia." he said. Jason got up and smiled down at me. "Hello Lydia, Welcome to the BAU team. Im sorry that we cant give you a full tour and such today, because we have to leave to California right away. Reid may show you where to go, and you can pack your things and meet us at the plane." He said.

**How it happened(about 1 year later)**  
I walked into the workroom to find Spencer, Aaron, Penelope and her Sister Alison, and Derek all talking. Aaron racked a hand threw his already messy hair, and sighed. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked. Spencer looked up at me from his extra sugared coffee and shrugged. "We gotta work late for this case. Sucks for you cause your not on it, huh, Lyds?" he asked. I glared at him, and picked up a water bottle from the frigde and turned to look at them all again. "Frankly it does, Spencer, so Hush." I said. Gidion took me off this case because I got sick and he's not convinced Im 100% better. He thinks I got Alison and Penelope to fake a Doctors note for me. And so what, maybe I did, Maybe I didn't Aaron sighed. "Do you guys know of any really great babysitters around here I could use for Jack? Nicole(His babysitter during the day) cant do it tonight. So Im kind of stuck here." He said. I smiled at him and raised my hand, jumping up and down. He raised and eyebrow at me put just laughed. "If you have to pee, Lydia, just go." Derek said. I glared at him but turned back to Aaron. "I know of a totally great babysitter, who has nothing to do because her BOSS WONT LET HER WORK BECAUSE HE DOESN'T TRUST HER!" I yelled out the last part a Gidion walked by. He just shook his head and continued walking. "Um, Lydia, are you sure?" Aaron asked. I nodded. "Totally! I love hanging out with the little man. He's pretty cool for only being like 5!(idk how old he is. Sorry if Im wrong)" I said shrugging. "Ok." He said, and handed me his house key, and gave me his address.

**With Jack/Babysitting**  
"Lydia! COME ON! Your soooo slow!" Jack yelled laughing from the Family room. I chuckled as I pulled out the Popcorn and pored it in a bowl and took it and the drinks into the Family room. "So what do ya want to watch, Little man?" I asked. He ran over to the movie case and pulled out Hercules and handed it to me, smiling. I put it in and turned off the lights then sat next to him as the movie started. About half way threw the movie, Jack fell asleep. I smiled down at him, and picked him up as I carried him to his room. I layed him in his bed and turned off all the light in the hall and his room, closing the door. As I went and cleaned up from our little movie night, I heard the front door open. I grabbed my gun off the table and stood against the wall waiting for whoever just walked in to come into the Kitchen. I heard a thump and then curses, then footsteps leading to the Kitchen. "Lydia, you in here?" I heard Aaron's voice say. I sighed and let my hand drop to my side. "God, Aaron you scared the hell out of me! I thought you weren't going to be home for another couple of hours!" I said coming from my hiding spot. I glanced at the clock on the wall, and sure enough, he shouldn't have been home yet, it was only 11:30. "Gidion let us out early. Um, why do you have your gun?" He asked me looking confused. I looked down and sat my gun on the counter. "You scared me. I wanted to protect Jack, so I grabbed my gun." I said shrugging. He laughed and walked over to the Fridge to get something to drink and turned to look at me. "Well, its pretty late, and the weather's getting bad, You cant just stay here if you want to." He said. I thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, OK." I said. "Come, I think I have something old of Hailey's that you can where to bed." He said. I followed him into his bedroom as he went threw his closet and then came out. "Here. You can change in there." He said pointing to the bathroom. I took the clothes and shut the door. As I pulled them on, I thought about how much I care about Jack and Aaron. I walked out of the bathroom to find Aaron looking at a picture of him, Hailey, and Jack. "You know, when Hailey died, I thought that I wouldn't be enough for Jack, that he would resent me. But then you came along, Like an angle for above." He said, not turning to look at me. "You make Jack so happy, you make so much easier, Lydia." He finally turned to look at me, and I was shocked at what I saw. He was crying. He walked to me and was right in front of me. I brought my hand up to his face and wiped away the tears. "I'd do anything for you and Jack, Aaron. I-I love you." I whispered. He looked down at me and pulled me to him, pushing his lips to mine. "I love you too, Lydia Reid." He whispered once he pulled away. He led me to his bed, and I was happy that it was thundering, because it covered out moans of passion.(Ok, Lydia, you may make up whatever you wanted to happen there. I don't do the whole sex scene stuff!)

**How she told him**  
I looked down at the pregnancy test and just stared. I couldn't believe it. "Um, Read the back again, Penelope!" I yelled threw the door. I heard her sigh and pick it up. "Pink Plus means, Hunn your screwed and Preggers. Blue negative mean Nope your not Preggers. So which is it! Tells us already!" she said. I opened the door and handed it to her. Alison peeked over her shoulder and squealed. "OIMYGOSH! Congratulations!" She said hugging me. "Why are you Congratulating my Sister?" We heard. I turned around, snatching the test from Penelope and stuffing it in my pocket. "Ummm, Because Im awesome, Spencer! Why else?" I asked looking at him. He sighed, "Lydia, Im a profiler. Don't lie t me." He said. I sighed and told him. He was concerned. "Are you going to tell him? I mean he has a right to know about the baby, Lyds." He said. I nodded. "Just, not yet. I want to keep it, but what if he doesn't. I just need to think." I said. They nodded and we all went off to our work.  
**Couple weeks later at Un-subs house**  
"Go that way!" Aaron mouthed at me. I nodded and turned to the right, and went down the hall and checked every room. I stood in the middle and sighed. "Clear-AH!" I yelled as I was pulled into a room from behind. "LYDIA! What is it!" I head Aaron and every running up the stares. I was breathing heavily. Shit, Please don't shoot me, Please! I thought. They got to the door and they all stopped in shock. "Come any closer and I'll shoot her!" Nick Rodgers said. He's killed over 10 young men, because his Daughter had been killed by a Collage student 3 years ago. "Mr, Rodgers, please let her go, she's done nothing to hurt you at all. Just let her- NO!" Aaron had been walking forward when Rodgers pulled the trigger, shooting me in the upper back. I fell to the ground, But before I blacked out I heard gun shots and yelling. I thought I heard Aaron's voice talking to me before it was gone. "Its OK, Lydia, your going to be fine." And then I blacked out.  
**12 hours later**  
I started to wake up. Ugh, what the Hell is that horrid beeping noise. Beep…Beep…Beep… Shut up! I groaned and opened my eyes to see an overly white room. Where the hell-Oh. I was shot. Hospital. Crap! The Baby! My Baby! I stared to panic, when Spencer walked in. I looked at him. "Is my Ba-" He nodded. "Fine." He said. I relaxed at that and laid back down. Soon after Aaron came in. "Lydia! Oh God I thought I lost you!" He said rushing to my side and taking my hand in his. I decided this was as good a time to tell him as any. "Um, Aaron?" I asked. He looked down at me. "yeah?" He whispered. "Im Pregnant." I said. He looked at me funny and then shook his head. "I think they gave you too much Medication, Lydia. There's no way-" he was cut off by Spencer. "Um, actually, Hotch, they didn't give her any pain Medication and When you two, Err, Engaged in Sexual acts, the Condom must have broke, thus letting sperm meet egg, and so-" Aaron cut him off. "Ok Spencer. I get it. No need to tell me how babies are made. Wait! How do you know me and Lydia had sex?" He asked eyeing Spencer. I blushed. "Uh, I told Penelope and Alison and then they told Spencer. So then I kind of had to tell Spencer about the baby." I said.

**8 Months later**  
I wasn't even aloud to go into the office now, so I stayed at home with Jack a lot now. We were watching Disney Channel's Jones, when I got a sharp pain in my side. I let out a small yelp. Jack looked at me and crawled over to me on the bed. "Are you OK Lydia?" he asked me. I nodded. "Im fine Sweetie. Its OK." I said, faking a smile. He nodded and cuddled up to me and continued to watch Jones. The pains kept getting worse and worse though. I was about to get up and go to the bathroom when I felt something wet on the sheets. I looked down to see that my water broke. I looked at Jack, Panic rushing threw me. I took deep breaths to calm my self. "Jack, Sweetie, Go call Daddy, tell him the babies' are coming, OK?" I asked him. He nodded and got up and went to find my Cell phone. He came back a minute later. "Lydia, He didn't pick up? What now?" He asked. I held out my hand and dialed again. No Answer. I tried Morgan, Spencer, JJ, Elle, every one. Finally I decided to call the front desk where Alison works. "Hello, This is Alison at the BAU What-" "Alison, its me, Lydia, I need you to find Spencer or-" I yelled and dropped the phone. I was doubled over in pain. Jack picked up the phone. "Allie, I think Lydia's having the baby! Tell daddy, or Uncle Spencer!" he said and hung up. He crawled to me and laid next to me holding my hand. The pain was un-bearable, I finally started to Black out when I heard Jack yell. "Daddy! I here!" I felt arms scoop me up, and then it was blackness.

**16 Hours later**  
I woke up to see a smiling Aaron and Spencer. "Hey there, Mommy." Aaron said smiling. I looked around for my baby. "Where is she?" I whispered. "Their right here." he said. "They?" I asked him. He nodded and handed me two little pink bundles. I smiled down at the sleeping babies. "Did you name them yet?" I asked. He shook his head no. I looked around and furrowed my eyebrows. "Where Jack?" I asked. Aaron left and then walked in with a tired looking Jack. He set him beside me one the bed and Jack smiled. "Hey there Buddy. Wanna meet your new Sisters?" I asked. He nodded and crawled over to look at them. "Wow, They were inside you?" Jack asked me. I nodded laughing. "Yeah, Bud, They were. You wanna help me name them?" I asked smiling at him then up at Aaron. He smiled down at me and sat down on the side on the bed. Jack nodded. "Yeah! Can we name this one Sonny?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. "yeah, I like that. How did you think of that, Jackie?" I asked. He smiled. She opened her eyes and looked around and then at me and smiled brightly. "Because her smiles like sun! That's what Daddy said about you, when he talked about you." I smiled and looked up at him. "How about Lucy, for the other one?" I asked. He nodded. "I love it. Lucy and Sonny Hotchner. With Big brother Jack." He said smiling. "I like it." I whispered. Aaron leaned down to kiss me and jack wrapped his arms around my neck, smiling at his little sisters. "I cant wait to teach them how to do cool stuff! Like ride a bike…-" I cant believe it, My families Finally Complete. I have the Whole BAU team, Aaron and Jack, and now my little Baby girls. Life couldn't be better.


	11. Aaron Hotchner 7

**In the beginning**

The sliding glass doors opened and Lydia Reid strode through the opening gap, her blue eyes trained straight ahead. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a smile highlighted her cheekbones and lit up her eyes. This was her first day working in the Behavioral Analysis Unit and she was thrilled to have landed the job. She looked to the left as a flickering movement caught her eye and she was blindsided by a tall guy with longish dark hair and happy dark eyes. Lydia grinned in surprise and hugged him.  
"Spencer!" she said, gasping from the bruising impact on her side.  
Her brother straightened up and beamed at her. Lydia nervously snapped her fingers five times at her side, aware of the attention focused on her. Spencer turned and introduced her to his BAU team: Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, who hurriedly told her to call him Hotch. Lydia smiled and blushed a bit, at last turning inquisitively to face the short red head next to Spencer. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw her older brother's hand holding the younger girl's, and the girl's stomach was protruding from her figure. She flushed under the scrutiny and sidled closer to Spencer. He finally noticed and smiled self consciously.  
"Lydia, this is Lissie. Uhh…she's having my baby," he muttered.  
Lydia's jaw dropped.  
"What? How old is she? Like, underage?!" she shrieked.  
Spencer shook his head and Penelope snickered behind her hand. Derek smirked and hit her lightly on the shoulder.  
"She is 21. Lydia, did you think I would break the law?" Spencer demanded.  
Lydia shrugged.  
"Who knows. You're totally unpredictable, Spencer" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
Lissie laughed and looked over to Hotch. He had a slightly glazed and faraway look in his eyes. She released Spencer's hand and sidled over to him, and nudged his arm. He glanced down at her and raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
"You're staring at her!" she whispered, grinning.  
Hotch shook his dark head furiously and went red.  
Lydia looked towards them and smiled, blinking rapidly five times in succession.  
Lissie suddenly let out a loud gasp and everybody in the room turned to look at her. Her sister Penelope rushed to her and grabbed her around the waist.  
"What's wrong?" Spencer fussed, crouching down in front of his girlfriend.  
"My water just broke" Lissie panted, her eyes closing as a small contraction hit her lower region.  
Spencer's eyes widened and he manhandled her away from her big sister and walked her to the entrance.  
"We're going to the hospital now!" he yelled.  
Lydia shook her head.  
"Nope, we though you were taking her to Disneyland to give birth on a water slide" she mumbled to herself.  
Her words were punctuated by the slow hissing shut of the sliding doors. She laughed as Agents Morgan, Rossi and Jareau ran out the doors after them, leaving only Hotch and Emily to stay behind with the new entrant. Lydia met Hotch's worried gaze with calm eyes.  
'This is gonna be some experience' she thought silently.  
 **In the middle**

Several months later, Lydia was well and truly head over heels for Hotch. She enjoyed working with her brother, but their natural game of outsmarting each other often failed nowadays because Lydia always won due to Spencer's ability to wander off in his head to where his new baby daughter was. He had also proposed to Lissie and been accepted, so now he was fretting over the upcoming wedding ceremony. Garcia and Morgan were the only ones Lydia had let in on the secret that she loved their boss.  
One Wednesday, it was late at the office and Hotch was running late. He was running round the office like a chicken missing its head, dropping files like snow all over the carpet. Lydia caught up to him with a small smile.  
"Can I help with something?" she asked politely, resisting the urge to repeat herself four extra times after the first.  
Hotch stared at her like she was an angel.  
"Yes! I need someone to watch over my son Jack because I have to work really late tonight. I need to be here for at least another two hours. Can you do it for me?" he said breathlessly.  
"Sure" Lydia answered.  
"Oh, thank you so much, Lydia" Hotch muttered, scribbling his address on a scrap of paper.  
He leaned forward and abruptly kissed her on the cheek, leaving them both blushing pink.  
Lydia hurried outside to her car and drove in the dark to Hotch's house. A temporary babysitter was waiting for her, having had a call from Hotch earlier to say Lydia was on her way. She took the boy from the girl and carried him inside. He was falling asleep on her shoulder as they entered the warm lounge. Lydia rocked him and he fell asleep completely. She walked through the small house and finally found the little boy's bedroom. She tucked him into his bed and turned out the light, shut the door but then she changed her mind and left it open a crack so she could hear if he cried. She randomly turned the door knob five times before she wandered back into the lounge and flipped on the TV. She laughed mirthlessly when she came face to face with Agent Emily Prentiss, her least liked esteemed colleague. The dark haired woman was talking on about a recent serial murderer who had brought to justice and was now on trial for killing three ten year old boys.  
Lydia gradually fell asleep and only just woke up as headlights zipped up the drive and wheels crunched on gravel. She sat up on the white couch and attempted to tidy her mussed up hair as Hotch came in through the front door. He smiled at her, momentarily seeming to forget that he was her boss and she his "employee".  
"How's my son?" he asked, slumping on the couch next to her.  
Lydia smiled faintly.  
"He was fine, still is I reckon. Haven't heard any screaming or anything of the sort that warrants immediate attention" she murmured sleepily.  
Hotch nodded.  
"Good. That's good" he said, sounding drowsy too.  
Lydia sighed, staring unseeingly at the colorful TV screen. Her thoughts went off to find Spencer and Lissie and baby Winter. She was five months old now and rolling over by herself. Spencer went on and on about her and how cute she was, all the time. Lydia imagined them putting their daughter into her cot together and then maybe cuddling together on their too small couch in Spencer's rented too small apartment. She smiled sadly and shut her eyes.  
They flew open, however, when she felt something touch her lips. The feeling was gentle, barely there, but she could see Hotch staring at her, his mouth attached to hers and his brown eyes wide, wide open.  
He suddenly scrambled away from her and stood up.  
"I'm sorry, Lydia. I shouldn't have done. Again, I apologize" he muttered.  
Lydia breathed in and out slowly, trying to concentrate on anything other than her hammering heartbeat.  
'It's now or never, I guess. This is the best opportunity I'll ever get' she thought.  
She shook her head fast and again met Hotch's confused eyes.  
"I love you" she stated clearly.  
Hotch gaped at her and then he smiled, a slow smile that spread across his features and made him glow. He wound his arms around Lydia's waist and kissed her again, this time not pulling back. Lydia gripped his hair and leaned backwards slightly, forcing Hotch to fall on top of her, and back onto the couch. Lydia smiled to herself.  
'Finally' was all she had time to think.

 **In the end**

During the following few weeks, Lydia found herself throwing up most mornings, before and after breakfast had been consumed. She eventually found herself telling Lissie and getting the advice she knew she needed, but didn't particularly want.  
"Get a pregnancy test and check. You have all the right symptoms" she told her, smiling.  
Lydia was about to turn away when Lissie grabbed her arm.  
"If you are pregnant, tell Hotch right away. When Spencer found out, I was a mess but he was jubilant. So try not to just think about yourself."  
Lydia nodded slowly and went home to take the test Lissie had given to her with a smile.  
She waited for what felt like an eternity, then the pink plus sign appeared, confirming her worst and most hopeful fears.

A week later, on a case scene, before Lydia had the chance to tell Hotch about the baby, she was shot in the head. She was taken to hospital as it was just a surface wound. The bullet has scraped her scalp, but had done no lasting damage to her brain.  
When she awoke, Hotch was watching her sleep. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted.  
"I'm pregnant!" Lydia blurted out, before she could think to stop herself.  
Hotch stared at her and laughs weakly.  
"You must be delirious. That can sometimes happen with your type of head wound. Hold on and I'll fetch the doctor" he said, leaving the white room.  
Lydia gazed after him, incredulous. How could he not believe her?  
The doctor re enters the room, followed by the entire Behavioral Analysis Unit, including Lissie carrying Winter. Spencer's arm is around her shoulders protectively, though what he's worried will hurt her in a hospital, Lydia isn't sure of.  
Hotch faces the doctor uncertainly.  
"She told me she's pregnant. Is she delirious from the drugs you've given her or something?" he asked.  
The doctor regarded him with cool green eyes.  
"Or something" she said calmly.  
Hotch's normally well hinged jaw went slack.  
"She _is_ pregnant?!" he demanded, panicky.  
"Yes, she is. And the foetus is doing just fine" the doctor said, smiling down at Lydia.  
She grinned tiredly back at her, relieved.  
"Congratulations" Lissie grinned, and Spencer echoed her.  
Lydia turned her head a bit to look up at Hotch, standing like a statue beside the bed.  
She reached out and squeezed his hand. He looked at her and began to smile.  
He leaned down and kissed her lightly.  
"I'm happy" he whispered.  
He turned round again and faced the team unit.  
"I'm going to be a dad again" he breathed, beaming now at the news as it slowly sank in.  
Everyone laughed and hugged him, then Lydia, more gently.

 **In the aftermath**

After 18 hours of hard labor, Spencer Morgan Hotchner was born into the world. He had dark brown hair like his father and big blue eyes just like his mother's pair.  
Lydia held him in her tired arms and smiled tiredly at her fiancé.  
"He's beautiful" she murmured quietly.  
Hotch agreed softly and kissed her hair, and then the soft downy crown of their baby's head.  
"I love you both" he said tenderly.  
Lydia kissed his cheek as he bent for her to be able to reach.  
"We love you, too" she whispered. 


	12. Aaron Hotchner 8

How they met.  
I looked up at the huge building before me, taking a deep breath and walking in, I headed down the corridors and obviously I wasn't looking where I was going because soon enough I was on the floor. I looked up at the person who I had bumped into to see a shocked face, "Lydia?"  
"Spence?" I asked my brother, he grinned and pulled me to my feet and hugged me tightly.  
"How are you, sis? I didn't think you would get a job here after you-know-what." I cringed at the memory before replying.  
"Well, I decided that I needed to get over my fear of guns, forget the past and get on with the future," I said, he wrapped and arm around my shoulder and led me towards a room, as we walked in I saw loads of people sat around all discussing different things.  
"Guys," Spencer said aloud getting everyone's attention, they all turned towards us taking me in. "This is Lydia Reid, my sister, it is her first day so everyone please be nice." A few people laughed.  
I was introduced to Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan- who had taken a huge liking to me already and immediately started flirting, David Rossi, JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss and finally Aaron Hotchner who caused me to blush like a young teenager in love.  
A few minutes after meeting everyone, a blonde female who was in her early 20's ran in pushing a double pushchair, I looked in shock as she went straight over to my brother and kissed him full on the mouth.  
"Spence, do you think you could look after Dillon and Dakota for an hour, I really need to run into wo..." She trailed off when she saw me and her face mirrored my own. "You're Lydia Reid aren't you?" I nodded not knowing how she knew who I was. She reached her hand out and I shook it, "I'm Charlea Reid, Spencer's wife."  
I turned to my brother, "You got married and didn't tell me." Then my eyes caught the pushchair again, "and had kids."  
He nodded and picked up the small baby out of the pushchair who was dressed in pink and Charlea had already picked up the baby boy.  
"This is Dakota Whitney," he said indicating to the baby in his arms "and that's Dillon Aaron." He nodded to the baby in his wife's arms.  
"Aaron, but isn't that his name?" I asked pointing to the man who had caused my knees to go weak.  
"Yeah, my brother."  
"Oh" I said in reply to Charlea's answer.  
How it happened.  
I had been working at the BAU for a year now and I was stood talking to my brother about some recent murders around this area before I heard cursing coming from Hotchner's office, I told my brother I would be a minute before I walked to Aaron's office to see him fiddling with a pile of paperwork on his desk.  
"Anything I can help with?" I asked leaning against the door frame, he smiled up at me.  
"Actually, would you mind babysitting my son tonight? I have a ton of work and our normal babysitter is busy," He explained. I nodded, I had met Jack a few times and had instantly fell in love with the 4 year old boy.  
"Yeah sure, we'll order pizza, watch a movie then when he's in bed I'll borrow one of your horror movies and have a late night. I'll be up when you get back so don't worry," he smiled and yelled a thank you as I headed out of the office.  
I had been at Aaron's house for at least 4 hours now, me and Jack had ordered pizza and watched E.T before he went to bed, I was halfway through watching Saw VI when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned to see Aaron stood behind me trying not to laugh, I hit his shoulder and he chuckled.  
"It's not funny, you frightened me half to death!" I whispered to him making sure to be quiet so I didn't wake Jack.  
"Yeah but you should have seen your face."  
He flopped down onto the sofa next to me, and I turned to look at him. His eyes met mine and then everything froze as he leant in and kissed me. Soon enough he was hovering over me on the couch and I pulled away from the kiss to whisper one thing, "You know, I charge for babysitting." He smirked and kissed me again as I sighed in contentment.  
How you told him.  
"You're going to tell him soon, right?" Garcia asked me from her seat in front of the computers. I nodded and sighed laying a hand on my flat stomach, in a few months it will no longer be flat.  
"Of course, it's just that..." But I couldn't finish my sentence as I was called.  
All of us were stood outside a huge building of flats everything was silent as these flats had not been lived in for over a century, Aaron and Spence broke open the door and shot in guns held up in front of them as Aaron shouted clear the rest of us ran in, I headed down the first fall and pushed open the door straight away hearing a gunshot, I screamed as I felt the pain in the top of my back before I collapsed to the floor hearing my name being called a few times.  
I woke up hearing a beeping coming from beside me, my eye sight was blurred before I recognized the shapes of my brother, boyfriend and friends. Aaron smiled as he saw me coming around, then everything came rushing back. The raid, the gunshot, MY BABY! The words reached my lips before I could stop them, "I'm pregnant." Aaron's head shot up and he frowned, eyebrows creasing in concentration.  
"You must be delirious, have they given you too much morphine?" He checked over a few things, I shook my head. He didn't believe me.  
"Hotch I'm not delirious, I'm Se-ri-ous," I said announcing each syllable separately. I took a look at the other people in the room; my brother- Spencer and best friends- Morgan and Garcia. I wondered where everyone else was before I took a look at the clock noticing how late it was.  
"But..." Before Hotch could finish his sentence a young male doctor walked in, he had a clipboard in his hands and he was reading through all the stuff written on it.  
"Well Miss. Reid it appears that you and your baby are doing just fine" He smiled "I will go and see when you can be released." He exited the room again as I nodded, all was silent everyone's faces showed pure shock, also Morgan 's showing signs of sadness and jealousy.  
"Believe me now?" I asked my stunned boyfriend, he nodded his head his mouth still wide open. I laughed and closed it for him.  
The birth.  
We were sat around at mine and Aarons house, Jack was sat between me and Hotch and he was talking to my bump, I smiled at Aaron who was watching his now 5 year old son. I gasped as I felt water gather in my pants and make a small puddle on the leather I was sat on.  
"Lydia, couldn't you have held it in?" Morgan joked, he was sat across from us, I glared at him.  
"Aaron, get me to the hospital, now!" I said threw my teeth, he helped me stand and Garcia offered to stay back and baby-sit Jack as all the rest of us ran to the car.  
8 hours later I was led in a hospital bed with a 7lb 5oz baby boy in my arms, I smiled up at Aaron with tears in my eyes, he smiled back and kissed my forehead before asking, "So any names for out little boy?"  
"Spencer Morgan Hotchner"  
Across the room; Spencer and Derek both grinned at me and I smiled back before looking down at my son who was a spitting image of his father just with my blue eyes.


	13. Aaron Hotchner 9

Name : Lydia Miller  
Age : 25  
Looks : BlackHair&   
Personality : Shy,Sweet,Smart, and has a bit of OCD.  
Baby Daddy - Aaron Hotchner  
"Lydia. The boss wants you in the office. Now." My friend Christy whispered at me while walking pass my desk.  
I sighed and bit on my lip hard. _Oh Joy..._  
I got up and went to my boss's office, Jillan Strickland. And boy was she strict. Just like her last name.  
"Lydia. I have great news for you. Please have a seat." Jillian smiled and pointed to the seat right across from her work desk.  
I sat down and fiddled with my necklace nervously. A bit of a habit I do when i'm nervous.  
"It seems you've been assigned to another unit team. One of the best to be exact." She said happily.  
I rasied a eyebrow at her. "Really? Which team?"  
"Another BAU unit. But that's not the point. You're working with Aaron Hotchner." She smiled really wide. "He's a excellent chief of his unit. I suggested you to him and now you'll be off tommorow. Congrats."  
My mouth dropped in surprise. "Wow. Really? But...why me?" I asked.  
She took off her glasses and continued looking at me. "Because you're one of the best. And you deserve to work with the best. Understood?"  
"Yes Madam. Thank you." I slightly bowed at her and stood up to leave.  
"See you around Lydia. And Good Luck." She waved as i exited her office.  
I smiled politely at her and let out a relived sigh.  
 _A promotion huh? Cool. I wonder who that Aaron guy is..._  
 **~6 months later~**  
"Well Lydia once again another case is solved thanks to your logical thinking." Emily Prentiss complimented at me. I smiled back at her.  
"Thanks Emily. Without your smart and crafty languages you've learned I would've never figured helped everyone else put the man away."  
"Eh No. I think you should'nt thank me. Thank Aaron. He's the one who linked your hypothesis to the people in Brooklyn." Emily chuckled. "He's a lifesaver."  
As soon as she said that, he walked up to us. "Hello Ladies." He greeted  
I waved back in reply. Trying not to really speak around him. I was so shy whenever he came around. Even before his ex-wife Haley was killed, I had a crush on him but kept my mouth closed.  
"Ugh. I have alot of work to do tonight. But I can't seem to get a hold of the babysitter to watch Jack." Aaron groaned in annoyance.  
"Well Lydia can watch him for you. Right Lydia?" Emily elbowed my side to get my attention. I nodded in reply. "Sure."  
"Thank you Lydia. You're the best." Aaron patted my shoulder and walked elsewhere.  
I glared at Emily. Who was grinning ear to ear. "Oh C'mon Lydia. I know you like him. No wait...you LOVE him don't you?" She giggled and teased me while I blushed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered on my words.  
Emily sucked her teeth at me. "You know exactly what i'm talking about."  
I shrugged and tried to play it off. But i heard myself mutter under my breath. "Damnit emily. Why do you have to be right?"  
 **~Aaron's house~**  
 **~9:30 p.m.~**  
Aaron's son Jack, was such a sweet kid. Very hyperactive but very sweet. He was so happy and joyful. He kept asking me if I was his dad's girlfriend. But i kept saying no.  
 _I wish I was..._  
The front door closed and Aaron walked into the living room. I looked up from the T.V. and gazed at him. He looked a bit tired.  
"Got your work done?" I asked him. He gave me a sliightly tired smile. "Yeah. Thank God. So is Jack asleep?" He asked looking for his son.  
"Yeah. He's fast asleep. He's a little angel." I said smiling.  
"Thanks again for watching him for me. I apperciate it alot Lydia." He said facing me. His dark eyes gazing into my own. I felt heat rush to my face from blushing. Looking at his handsome face made my heart pump widly and gave my stomach butterflies.  
"Well Then...Aaron reached into his wallet pulling out 60 dollars. "I owe you."  
I shook my head at him. "No. It's fine. I'm glad I could help. No need to pay me."  
Aaron looked at me and smiled. "But I insist. Besides it's a Friday night. And I ruined it for you."  
"No you did'nt. I had fun today. I made a new little friend." I giggled at the thought of Jack calling me his friend when he was on the phone with another friend at school.  
"Hmmmm..He must really like you." Aaron sat down in the chair across for the couch where I sat.  
"Well. I must be going." I started to get up and head for the door but Aaron followed me and placed a hand on my shoulder making me stop.  
"Lydia. Can you stay for the night? It's really late. I would'nt want a girl like you to get hurt or anything." Aaron asked me calmly and concerned.  
"Well...since you put it that way then okay." I gently smiled at him and went back inside.  
I felt him watching me from behind, so I stopped and turned to face him. "Is there something you want?"  
He was in a sort of trance but he snapped out of it. "Well...Yes."  
"So...what Is it?" I asked raising a eyebrow at him.  
"I like you Lydia." He smirked at me, my heart jumped in surprise. _What?!_  
"Wha-What? Like me...? Wh-W-What do you mean Aaron?" I studdered nervously while tugging on my necklace.  
"You know what I mean. Exactly what I mean." He inched close towards my a sweet kiss on my lips.  
I was so stunned at first, but i kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.  
He broke away, but i kissed him again. Placing both hands on each side of his face. He smirked in the kiss, and slipped his tongue in my mouth.  
"I don't like you Lydia. I love you." He said in between kisses. I gasped when he starting kissing my neck softly.  
"Wait. Wait. Hold On." I pulled him off my neck softly with my hands and looked him deep in the eyes. "Love me? Really?" I whispered to him. My fingers rand through his brown hair.  
"I admit it. Yes. Do you feel the same way?" He asked me softly, taking one of my hands and placing it on his face.  
"I...do." I blushed and gazed at the ground. But I felt myself being picked up from the ground and being held close in arms.  
Aaron took me upstairs and gently placed me on the bed. He walked over to his door and locked it.  
 _I had a feeling he wanted to do this. But I want it to happen...But Why? What makes him want to make love to me?_  
"You have to keep it down so Jack won't wake up." Aaron kissed my neck softly. I closed my eyes gently and we both fell back on the bed. His sweet kisses were driving me wild and in the mood.  
"Just don't hurt me. Be gentle." I told him.  
"I will. Don't worry Lydia."  
He took off his shirt, then his pants, and soon afterI did the same. Both of us were exposed and we did "It."  
That was one of the best unforgetable nights ever in my life.  
 **~2 months later~**  
 **~Harlem NY, Crime Scene : Night Club~**

 _I have got to tell him...but what'll he think? What will he do? Will he call me a bunch of horrible names and reject me? Or will he be happy and excited? I have GOT to find out...Today..._  
Aaron & Derek were observing the body while Emily was touching some of the items the murder left behind. Like a bloody fingerprint on the tile of the floor. Thank goodness she was wearing gloves. The blood was on most of it.  
I made my way towards them. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Then all a sudden I heard a gun go off. A sharp pain went up my upper back of my body. A warm substance went through my shirt.  
Aaron & Derek ran after the man who shot at me, tackling him to the ground and putting handcuffs on him. Emily was sitting by me, hovering over me while I layed on the floor in blood.  
"C'mon Lydia! Stay with me here!" Emily was worried. A tear was coming out of her eye.  
I fought to stay awake but I slipped into darkness in a blink of a eye.  
 **~Aaron's P.O.V.~**  
We took Lydia to the hospital right away. The doctors said they were operating on her. Now she just got out of the emergency room and was placed into a room.  
Emily let me go in first, I entered the room and saw her there. Her jet black hair, plae skin, all i wanted her to do was open her beautiful blue eyes.  
I sat down near her and held her hand. _Please Wake up Lydia...I don't what I would do without you...I love you very much...I don't want to lose you. My ex-wife is already gone. I don't want to go too..._  
I heard a sigh and felt her hand move in my mine.  
"A-Aaron?" Her warm & soft voice made my head spin in a good way.  
"I'm here Lydia. Right here. You're alright. The doctor said you did'nt bleed much and you're going to be okay." I explained to her.  
She stayed still for a moment, then looked at me with her blue eyes. "Aaron...there's something I have to tell you."  
My heart jumped out of fear. "What? Something wrong? Are you hurting?" I slightly panicked and looked at her body to make sure.  
"No. I'm fine. It's not that. It's something...else." She trailed off and sat up a little; she sucked in a painful breath as she did that.  
"I'm...pregant." I said in a low voice.  
I blinked twice at her. And shook my head. "What? Lydia...I...think you're a little bit overmedicated.  
"No I'm not Aaron I swear..." She mumbled under her breath. I think the medicine was making her sleepy and woozy.  
Emily,Derek,and the whole team walked in to see Lydia. Behind them was the doctor.  
"Well..Miss Miller, I have some very good news for you." He spoke very proudly to her.  
"I think I already know doctor. But _someone_ does'nt believe me." She glared at me. Everyone in the room stared at me.  
"What?" I shrugged as I looked at all of them.  
"Well...in that case. Miss Miller is 2 months and 4 weeks pregant." The doctor said looking at me, with a smug smile on his face.  
Emily & Derek exchanged glances at each other. David was smiling at Lydia then he winked at me.  
"Well...then. I'll leave you all to talk to Miss Miller. But you've all got 20 minutes till vistor hours are over." He said and walked out the door.  
"So now do you believe me?" Lydia asked me, with a smirk on her lips.  
"Well...yeah...I just...can't believe it...I'm going to be a father again." I stated in belief. "Wow. Jack is going to be happy to have a sibling to play with."  
 **~7 months later~**  
 **~Hospital~**  
 **~Lydia's P.O.V.~**  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Giving birth Is NOT a beautiful thing when you're inpain.  
The only person who was in the room with me, was Aaron. Clutching my hand tight. I think I was squeezing his hand hard because it was bright red and looked hurt.  
"Push Lydia! You're almost done!" The female doctor with her male nurse said to me. The contractions were very close and was seriously hurting me.  
I gave one final push and the pain was gone. A baby's cry filled the room. Aaron finally let go of my hand and watched the nurse wipe the baby off after he cut the cord.  
I was so relieved but then pain struck me in my stomach again. I yelped in pain. The female doctor looked and saw that something was wrong.  
"Another baby's coming!" She exclaimed. Aaron's face went into shock. "What?!"  
I yelped again. Something was different about pushing this time. It was hurting me even more. That kind of blinding, crippling pain. Tears were comnig down my eyes.  
The male nurse made Aaron let go of my hand and excort him out of the room. "Wait where is he going?!" I panicked as he was forced out.  
"Lydia your heart rate is going crazy. You have to push now. Push! Push!" The female doctor urged me on. I pushed hard and stopped for a breath. I was gasping for breath as a matter of fact.  
I was crying hysterically at each push, because of the pain I was going through. I thought I was going to die.  
When it was all over...I was happy. They gave me both of my babies. Aaron was let into the room again.  
"Congrats, You have a boy AND a girl." The doctor smiled at the two of them.  
I kissed the boy's hand and kissed the girl's forehead.  
"What are their names going to be?" The male nurse asked calmly.  
"Well...the boy's name is up to Aaron." I said breathlessly and slightly laughed.  
Aaron smiled very happily at the boy. "Gage. His name is Gage."  
I giggled at him. "Okay. And the girl's name will be Lucy. My sweet little Gage & Lucy.  
Aaron picked Gage up into his arms. Gage wrapped his little hand on his index finger and yawned.  
Lucy was cuddled up against my chest. Which was covered in sweat and tears.  
I'm so glad Aaron loves me...I have him as a loving husband now. And 3 loveable kids. Including his own child Jack.  
Jack was let into the room to see his new siblings. At first he did'nt really seem to mind. Now he's really excited about it.  
"Meet Gage & Lucy, Jack." Aaron pointed to the Gage in his arms and at Lucy in my arms.  
Jack smiled and looked at them both.  
"We're one big happy family again daddy!" He said proudly.  
Aaron & I exchanged looks and just smiled.  
"We sure are kid." Aaron chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Years later, Gage looked more like me and Lucy looked like her father. I swear they're just like the both of us. Only in switched bodies. I love them both. And Jack too.  
Most of all Aaron. My strong and trustworthy husband and my BAU Boss. Ha. That's really funny isn't it? 


	14. Aaron Hotchner 10

Name:Ashley Morgan  
Hair and Eye color: black and brown eyes  
Occupation at Quantico:Technical Analyst

-HOW YOU MET-  
I stepped off the elevator with Morgan on my heels. "Nervous for your first day?" My brother asked as he put an arm around my shoulder. I shook it off and rolled my eyes. "You know I don't get nervous Derek." I said. "Everyone gets nervous." He said. "Well I don't." I said. He opened the glass door for me and I walked inside. "Nervous yet?" He asked. "Not a chance." I said. "You'll get nervous when you meet the boss...he's quite intimidating." He said. "I'm intimidating remeber?" I asked. "You don't scare me though." He said. "I could snap you like a twig Derek." I said. "I know that...but I could snap you as well." I elbowed him and he led me up to a door. "Hey Hotch...Our new agent is here." Derek said. "Send her in." A very stressed out voice said. "Go on in...Don't be to nervous." Derek teased. "I'm not nervous." I said with my teeth clenched. I walked into the office and Derek disappeared. "Good Morning Agent Hotchner. I'm Ashley Morgan." I said. He stood up and held out his hand. "Just call me Hotch." He said. "Hotch." I said. "I think your just in time...we got a new case and I would love for you to meet the rest of the team and to show you your new office." I smiled and followed him out. "Since your new here we will start you off helping our other anaylist Garcia just until you get the hang of things." He said. "Of course." I replied. He led me down the hall and into a room with lots of computers. I saw a woman with dark hair. She swallowed her noddle then stood up. "You must be Ashley Morgan." She said. "That's me." I said. "Derek has not stopped talking about you since he found out you were going to work here." She said. "That's Derek for you." I said. "Well...I will leave you two to your work." Hotch said. "Thanks for showing me around Hotch." I said. "Anytime." He said.  
-HOW YOU STARTED DATING/HOW IT HAPPENED-  
I've been a Technical Anaylist for the BAU for about a year. I still worked in the same room with Garcia but I still loved it here anyways. After a long day at work Hotch decided that we all go out to chinnese. I liked chinnese but I didn't feel right by going. "Are you coming?" Hotch asked me. "Oh...no...I don't think so." I said. "Why not?" I shrugged. "I just feel weird going." I said. "The team wants you there." He said. "I know but-" He smiled. "I want you there" I stopped talking at his interruption. "You do?" He nodded. "Um...okay...let me just get my bag." I said. "I'll see you there." He said.  
I had a great time eating dinner with the team. It was very intertaining to watch Reid try to eat with chopsticks. After dinner I walked to my car and got in. I put the key in and turned it. Nothing. "Damn...stupid old car." I muttered and got out. I popped the hood and smoke poured out. I shut it and fanned away the smoke. "Need a ride?" I turned to see Hotch pulled up in his car. "Do you mind?" I asked. "Of course not." He said. I got in the passenger side and buckled in. "Tell me your address." He said. "Right." I said.  
He walked me up to my appartment. "You didn't have to walk me up." I said. "I know...but I thought we could use some time to talk." He said. "About what?" I asked. "How about I just show you." I was about to reply until he kissed me. I was in shock for a few seconds but kissed him back. I managed to get my door open and pulled him in by his tie.  
-HOW YOU/HIM FOUND OUT-  
It's been around a month since I've been with Aaron. It's hard keeping it a secret from all the profilers but it got easier everyday. I walked into the office to see another bundle of roses in a nice glass vase. "Third one this week...you must be getting lucky with guys." Garcia said. "He needs to stop spending money on me before I flip out." I said. "He treats you special...I think it's cute." She said. I heard a knock and Derek was at the door. "Hotch wants you both in the conference room." He said. "Oh...alright." I said.  
I walked into the conference room and sat on the available chair. Aaron gave me a nod and I gave him a small smile. "We are heading off to Canada this week. No good cell service so one of you two are going with us." I turned to Garcia. "She's going...since she's never been with the team on cases she goes." Garcia said. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said. "Of course it is...you'll do fine." J.J said. "Um...okay." I said quietly. "Now I think we should discuss this on the plane to give us a head start." Aaron said. "I'll go get my bag." I said. I walked out and Aaron followed. "I think it's good that your coming along." He said. "I don't think I'm ready." I said. "You'll do fine...you have done fine here." He said. "Because I was with Garcia." I said. "You'll do great." He said. I just gave him a nod then walked into the room. I grabbed my go bag and purse out of the desk then closed it back. "Good luck." Garcia said. "Is it normal to actually be nervous for once?" I asked. "Ha! I told you that you get nervous." I turned to see Derek. "Not helping." I said. "It's just the first time you've ammitted to being nervous of something." He said. "Well it's a big deal now." I said. "Well we have to go...come on sis." He put an arm around me and pulled me out of the room. "Can you let me go now?" I asked. "Of course not." He said. "Your an ass Derek.'' I mumbled. "Yea I know." He said.  
During the case I found out I was having a baby. I was to scared to tell Aaron so I didn't. It was about a week later and I walked into his office. "Here are the files you asked for." I said and set them on his desk. "Thank you." He said. "Your welcome." I went to leave but he stopped me. "I want you to meet Jack tonight." He said. I turned back to him. "A-Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course I am...I think he will love you." I smiled. "I'd love too." I said. He stood up. "Good...let's go." I smiled. "Are you sure you want to go now...you haven't finished your paperwork." I said. "I'm fine...this is more important." He said. "Off we go then."  
In the elevator to his appartment I felt nervous. 'Damn...I'm always getting nervous now.' I thought to myself. He led me to his door and got out his keys. "I've never been to your appartment." I said. "We always go to your don't we?" I nodded. He pushed the door open and music flooded my ears. I walked inside and I saw a little boy sitting on the couch. "Did you have a good night at work?" A teenage girl asked as she walked into the room. "Oh...I didn't know you brought a friend." She said. "Aly...this is my co-worker Ashley Morgan. Ashly this is my babysitter Aly." He said. "Nice to meet you.' I said. "He was good tonight...I haven't fed him yet." She said. "Good. I was thinking about taking them out to dinner tonight." She eyed the two of us suspiciously. "Uh huh...well...good night Mr. Hotchner." She said. "Hey Jack...could you come in here for a minute?" He asked. I watched him come into the room. "Jack...this is a good friend of mine...her name is Ashley." Aaron. I got on my knees in front of the boy. "It's nice to meet you Jack." I said. He shly hid behind Aaron's leg. I stood up. "He'll warm up to you." I just nodded. "Are you hungry jack?" Aaron asked. "Yes." Jack's little voice said. "Let's go out then..." He said. "Maybe this isn't the right time yet.' I said. "Of course it is...he will love you." He whispered. "I think I need to tell you something." I said. "Can it wait?" He asked. "I don't know." I said. I looked down at Jack. "You know what...let's just go eat." I said.  
After dinner Jack finally warmed up to me. I was quiet most of the way through dinner though. "Something on your mind?" Aaron asked as we walked towards his place. Jack ran ahead. "I...Aaron...there's something we need to talk about...like right now." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. He stopped. "Please say something...I don't like the silence." I said. "How long have you known?" He asked. "A long time...I'm about three months." I said. "Well...looks like we can tell Jack then." He said. "Let's wait." I said. "Alright." He said. "It's just I don't think he would take this very well just yet." I said.  
-BIRTH-  
At my ninth month I was huge. Me and Aaron finally told the team about us and Derek got pissed off for a while. When he found out I was pregnant he warmed up to the idea but had a word with Aaron to make sure he would take care of me. I was working at the computers when my stomach started to hurt. "Are you okay?" Garcia asked. "Yeah...just hurting a bit is all." I said. "How long?" She asked. "A while." I said. "I think your in labor." She said. "No...I'm not due yet." I said. "Your in labor my friend." SHe said. "But Aaron isn't here...he...he won't get here for three days." I whispered. "You can't hold it off. I'll call him for you in the car." She said.  
I spent the longest time ever in painful labor. It turns out that I was having two children. I gave birth to my baby girl Amber Hotchner and a boy named Aaron Hotcner Jr. "They look like Hotch." Garcia said as she held Aaron. I heard a knock. I turned to the door to see Aaron. "You weren't supposed to be here for days." I said. "I know...Morgan is in charge." I smiled. "Come meet your children." I said to him. "Is it okay if Jack comes in?" He asked. "Of course." I said. "Jack...come on in...I have someone i want you to meet." He said. Jack's little figure walked in. "Do you want to meet your brother and sister?" Jack nodded. Aaron lifted him up and placed him on the edge of the bed. "Jack...this is your sister Amber." I said. "Hi Amber." He said. I smiled at Aaron. "This is one family huh?" He smiled and took Aaron Jr. From Garcia


	15. Derek Morgan

How you Meet:

"Did you get into his computer, Garcia," asked Hotch as the team stood behind her watching her work on her computers as she turn to them shaking her head. "I got nothing," Garcia said frowning as Morgan hit the wall, "I don't know how's its possible, but I think I have a friend who can do the job." "What," Elle said looking at Garcia as Garcia gave a small smile. "I have a friend who can get into anything, but she's not really into working with the FBI," Garcia said as J.J. turn to look at Hotch. "If she can help then we should try," Gideon said to Hotch as he nodded leaving Garcia to make her phone call to her friend. Thirty minutes later, Penelope left the conference room as the team stood up watching her hug a woman with dark brown hair that touched her shoulders, thin waist, and five eight in height. Wearing a pair of tight dark blue boot cut jeans and a red cami with high heels as she shifted a dark blue book bag farther on her shoulder. Walking beside Garcia to the conference room as Garcia told her what the problem was, "So do you think you can crack it," Garcia asked as they entered the conference room. The woman shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at the team before going to the table pulling out two laptops and some cords, "Guys, this is my friend Faith," Garcia said as Faith had started up the laptops as Garcia sat in a chair beside her to watch. "Thank you for coming in," Hotch said as she continued type as her fingers flow across the laptops and computer keyboards. "Your in," Faith said as she started to unhook the cords from the computer to her laptops. "Fifteen minutes," Garcia said smiling at Faith as she looked at the team who all looked shocked. "Impressive," Morgan said as she zipped up her bag getting up to leave as she wrote something on a note pad handing it to Garcia. "I got to get back to work. I'll see you later, Penelope," Faith said leaving the team to finish their case as she went to the bar she worked at.

 **How it Happen:**

Faith walked out of the FBI building feeling kind of good after helping Garcia again with another case. Of course, she's been doing that for the last three years. Faith walked into the Honey Comb Bar where she's been working ever since she was twenty-one. Four years and she still got the best tips then any of the other worker cause she was good at what she does. Faith walked up to a booth that one guy was sitting at by himself probably waiting for his friends to join him, "What can I get for you, hon," Faith asked looking at the stranger surprise to see Morgan smiling at her. "A glass of water would be nice," Morgan said still smiling as Faith sighed leaving to go get his water. "What are you doing here," Faith asked sitting his glass of ice water on the table. "Keeping an eye on you," Morgan said as Faith looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Brandon." As soon as he said the name Faith understood that he was keeping an eye on her because of her ex-boyfriend breaking a restraining order that Faith had filed after he broke into her home twice. "I get off in forty-five minutes," Faith said as Morgan nodded sitting back enjoying his drink. When Faith was done with her shift she grabbed her jacket pulling it on as she notice out of the corner of her eye Morgan getting up. Morgan drove her home checking the house to make sure nobody broke in. "It seems safe," Morgan said as Faith stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching him check the locks on the window. "I don't know how to thank you," Faith said as they stood there looking at each other in the eye. Morgan bent down kissing her as she grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him over to her bed. She pulled him down with her as he deepen the kiss making her moan with pleasure. Morgan ran his fingers throu her hair looking in her eyes as they broke the kiss, "I think that was thanks enough," Morgan said before Faith lift up on her elbows to kiss him again. "I think you should spend the night," Faith said nipping his ear as he groan.

 **How she found Out/How she told Him:**

Faith had mostly been working at the bar and a few odd and end jobs for the pass three months. Not feeling well she had gone into the hospital and they had told her she was pregnant. This was a shocker since the only person she's been with was Morgan and that was three months ago. Faith didn't know how to tell him as she sat there on her couch eating some vanilla ice cream with Penelope talking of ways to tell him. "Just tell him," Garcia said smiling at her friend happy for her. "God, Penelope, we had sex once and I'm just suppose to walk up to him an tell him I'm pregnant," Faith said sarcastically as she stood up to get another pop. "That is actually what your suppose to do," Penelope said following her friend into the kitchen. Then the door bell rang as Penelope went to answer the door Faith was dishing out another bowl of ice cream to dwell her emotions in. "Anyways Penelope, what is Morgan going to do when he finds out I'm pregnant. Propose," I yelled before turning around to see Morgan standing in the door way. The smile I had at that comment fell as I bit my lip as Morgan and I stared at each other for five minutes. I ran to the bathroom with morning sickness hating the fact he found out that way and that I would be on my own to raise this child. Then I felt somebody lift me up from the floor sitting me on the counter. I knew damn well Penelope couldn't pick me up and that only left Morgan. I looked up to see Morgan grabbing a washcloth out of the basket I kept them in. I took the washcloth from him wiping my face as he prepared my toothbrush.

 **8 Months:**

I didn't look that big which always surprise people when they found out I was eight months pregnant. And of course the whole team was very paranoid when it came to me and the unborn child I carried. They were so worried about me that they had security cameras put into Morgan and my house for Penelope to keep an eye on her since I was to freakin' stubborn to stay in bed when the doctor had me on bed rest. I walked down the hall to Penelope's office glancing up and down the hall to make sure I didn't bump into any of the team members. I open the door to find it empty so I sat down in the spare chair going to the computer started to check my emails as I heard a laugh the door open as J.J. and Emily stood there with their mouths hanging open. "Shut the door," I hissed at them rubbing my lower stomach. "What are you doing here," J.J. asked shutting the door. "If Morgan found out he's going to freak," Emily said looking between J.J. and me. "And Hotch," I said as smiled. "Rossi," J.J. said sitting down with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Reid," Emily said leaning against the back of my seat. "Garcia," they heard from the door way as Garcia said standing there with the four guys. I sighed turning back to the computer, "So much for staying hidden," I mumbled to myself. "Your suppose to be in bed," Rossi said as they all led me out of tech office. "I know, but I couldn't stay in bed for another second or the house for another hour. I thought a walk would be best," I said sitting down in Morgan's chair in the main room. "That's an hour walk," Emily stated as she looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, your going straight home," Morgan said gathering his keys as I rolled my eyes at him. "Then I guess you want to deliver the baby at home. Its kind of dangerous," I said moving in the chair to take pressure off my lower back as the whole team flipped.

 **Birthing:**

I was laying there in pain as Penelope and Morgan tried to get me to push. "Faith, sweetie, you need to push," Penelope said glancing at Morgan who smiled down at his girlfriend. Morgan squeeze my hand before kissing my hand as I looked at him, "You can do this, Faith, I know you can," Morgan said as I sat up pushing with all my might even though I felt weak. Then there was a cry that belonged to my baby. Derek and my baby. Then I started to cry as I watched the doctor hand our baby to Derek as I held on to Penelope's hand. Penelope kissed my cheek, "You did good, Faith," she said looking over at her god-daughter as I laid back down. I was sitting up in bed holding my baby daughter as we had some alone time since Morgan was getting the team and Penelope was getting me some proper clothes and food. There was a knock on the door as the door open and Penelope popped her head in. Stepping in she held up a duffel bag and a Milky Way bar, "There is a god and he does love me," I said kissing her cheek as she sat them on the bed. She took the baby as I grabbed the duffel bag going to the bathroom to change. I sat back down taking her back as the door open and my family entered. "Faith," Emily and J.J. shouted hurrying over to me looking down at the little angel. "What'd you name her," Jack asked as he stood near his Dad. Morgan lift him up putting on the bed as he looked at the baby. "Hope Amelia," I said handing her to J.J. as I open the candy bar to take a bite.


	16. Derek Morgan 2

Name: Alexandria (Alex)  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Job: Medical Examiner for BAU.  
-HOW YOU MET-  
My partner, Jacob, rolled in another body. "This one needs to be done ASAP." he said. I sadly looked at the black bag. "Is it horrid?" I asked. "Isn't it always?" I shrugged. "Our horrid are different." I said. "Anyways….this one is for case 309345." He said. I jotted down the numbers on the blank report. I unzipped the bag to see a women. The face was completely dissolved. Along with the ears and hands. I gulped. "looks like acid." I said. "That's what I was thinking." He said. "How soon do you need this report?" I asked. "End of the night…..SSA Morgan and SSA Prentiss will be picking them up." He said and left me alone.  
I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. I just finished stitching up the women's body. I turned to see the agents. "Her name is Kelsey Jones….I got the DNA from her hair." I told them and put the needle down. I pulled off the gloves and goggles then pulled my hair out of the ponytail. "So…Baby Girl…wait…I can call you that right?" The guy with the glasses and white teeth asked me. I gulped and gave a nervous smile. "Yeah…sure." I said. "So…what do you have for us?" the women asked. "Well Agent Prentiss the Unsub is using acid to dissolve her skin. I cut her stomach and saw that she was well fed so he must have been taking care of her." I said. "How old do you think she is?" Agent Morgan asked. "Seventeen at least." I said. "Thanks for your time baby girl." The two then left me. I just wanted to know when I could see him again.  
-HOW YOU STARTED DATING-  
I just wrapped up some paper work when I heard another knock. "I'm sorry we're…" I rolled around in my chair to see Agent Morgan. "Oh….Hi Agent Morgan." I said. "For you baby girl it's just Derek." I smiled. "Derek." I said. He gave me a smile. "So…Me and my team were going to the bar and I thought I'd invite you." I raised my eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date Derek Morgan?" I asked him. "Possibly." He said. "Okay….just let me clean up the place a bit and I'll be there." I told him. "I'll be waiting." I felt my heart flutter when he left the room. "This is a date?" I asked myself. I managed to clean up in ten seconds…well I just shoved things into my desk. I took my hair out of the ponytail and hung up my doctors coat. I walked out to see Morgan….Derek. "I didn't know you were waiting for me." I said with a smile. "I wasn't planning on it….I just thought you rather have me drive you." he said. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I said. "Let's get going." He said.  
I walked in behind Derek into the crowded bar. "What do you drink?" he asked me as we sat at the bar. "Take a guess….I mean you are the profiler here." I said with a smile. "Two beers." Derek ordered. "It was a vodka but I guess beer will do." I said with a giggle. He smiled and the beers were placed in front of us.  
I had the best time with Derek tonight. He was a whole lot cooler then I thought he was. He walked me up to my apartment door. "I surprisingly hade a great time." I said. "Surprisingly?" He asked. I shrugged with a playful smile playing on my lips. "I know this may be pushing it but how would you like to come out with me again?" he asked. "We will see." I said. I unlocked my door then turned back to him. I stood on my tip-toes and left a soft kiss on his lips. "How's that for my answer?" I asked and left him alone in front of my door.  
-HOW IT HAPPENED-  
I walked into my office. On my desk was a bundle of red roses. "Third ones this week…..I may have to start snooping." Jacob said as he put a file on my desk. "Oh just be happy for me." I said. He pulled out the card. "With love from Derek." he teased. "Oh hush up." I said with a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Cute." He said.  
I finished with my paperwork at about 11 p.m this time. I yawned as I put it on the edge of my desk. I picked up my bag and felt a arm around me. I squeaked. "Scare you?" Derek asked me. "Possibly." I said. "There isn't a thing to be scared of." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Your right." I said and yawned again. "So…how would you like dinner at my place tonight?" He asked. "Are you cooking?" I asked. "Maybe." He said. I put my hand on my stomach. "I can't tonight….feeling sick." I said. "Okay….I will order take out." I took my hand off. "Suddenly I'm feeling a whole lot better." I said. "Ouch." I giggled as we walked out to his car.  
He ordered me some Chinese food. We ate while we watched some type of horror movie. "You know…they should label horror movies into comedy…..I thought these things were supposed to be scary." I said and finished off the last bit of rice. "hey…I wanted that." He said. "To bad." I said. He pushed me back onto the bed. I stared up at him and we started kissing. He then moved his warm lips to my neck. "Wait…do you have anything?" I asked him. "Yeah…we're good." he said and continued.  
-HOW HE FOUND OUT-  
It's been three weeks since my amazing night with Derek. I knew from the first time I got sick that I was pregnant. I was sitting at my desk filling out papers when Jacob walked in. "So how far along are you?" He asked. "Almost done. Just a few more sentences." I said. "Not with that…the baby." I looked up at him. "I have three sisters with their fifth kid. I know the signs when I see them." He said. "About three weeks." I said. "And you didn't remind him to use a condom….your always being careful." He said. "I did ask him. He said we were good." I said. "Well he lied." Wirth that he left.  
Derek came in twenty seconds later. "Hey baby girl. I was thinking of sushi tonight. What do you think?" He asked. "I'm busy." I said. "To busy for one break?" He asked and put his chin on my neck. "I told you I'm busy Derek." I snapped. "Sorry….I guess I'll see you later." As he went to leave I grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry. It's just….well I just have a lot on my mind." I said. "You know you can talk to me." He said. "I know." I said. "What's going through your head?" he asked. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." I lied.  
I've been pregnant for three months now and no one but Jacob knows. I have no idea how to keep hiding this from Derek. We barely even talk anymore. I got off of work early and decided to drop by Derek's office. I got off the elevator and everyone was standing around. Derek was teasing Dr. Reid who was staring up at him innocently. Reid's eyes turned and saw me. "Morgan." He said. Derek turned around. I gave him a tiny wave. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now but there's something we really need to talk about." I told him. "Sure…can you give me a minute?" He asked. "Take your time." I said with a tiny smile.  
I walked down to the parking lot with Derek in silence. "So….is everything okay?" He asked me. "I don't exactly know what okay is right now." I said. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked. "It depends on what you mean by that." I said. He raised his eyebrow. "I don't follow." He said. I lifted up the bottom of my shirt, over my baby bump, and up to where my bra starts. "I'm pregnant." I whispered and placed my hands on my bare stomach. "Wait….is….it's mine?" He asked. "Yeah….I didn't want to tell you but….it's kinda gonna be hard not to notice." I said. "How far along?" He asked. "About three months." I said. "It took you this long to tell me?" He asked. "And now your mad." I said. "I'm not mad…I'm confused on why you haven't told me." He said. "I was afraid you wouldn't want it." I said. "Well I do. Nothing you can say or do will make me turn back now." He said.  
-BIRTH-  
I moved in with Derek a week after I told him. He told me he didn't want the two of us out of his sight. I quit my job so I could be at home with my baby instead of being away all the time. Derek volunteered to get a job where he didn't travel much but I wouldn't let him. Right now I was sitting on the couch, holding my 9 month in tummy, and eating roman noodles. Derek walked in with some bags. "More baby things?" I asked. "Blame Garcia. She will spoil this kid until the day she dies." I smiled. I felt a tiny pain in my stomach. I rubbed it until it went away. I put another fork full of noodles into my mouth before it came back. I spit out the noodles and held my stomach. "DEREK!" I yelled. He came running out of the bedroom. "It's time." I said in a pained voice.  
I spent 10 hours in labor. I felt instant relief when I heard my baby's cries. "It's a girl." Derek whispered. I smiled. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." I laughed and felt tears of joy falling down my cheeks. I sat up slowly and held out my arms. The doctor placed the small bundle into my arms. Her eyes were already open and they were brown. "What do you think of the name Blaine?" He asked. "Blaine Morgan…..that's kinda nice." I said. "Glad you think so." He said.


	17. Tony Dinozzo

My boss, Special Agent Miranda Sciuto, was yelling across the boardroom to her very close friend, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Gibbs! I think it's your turn to buy the coffee!"  
Anthony DiNozzo, my crush of well…forever turned and smile at me. "Betcha five bucks he spits in hers." I shook his rough hand and smiled "Deal."  
Doctor Donald Mallard strolled into our office, "Hello Agent Sciuto, Agent _. Oh Tony! How lovely to see you again! How're things going between you and Phoebe?"  
Tony grimaced. "Yeah, not so well. I think I'm going to have to start new again" He winked casually at me then turned back to Ziva and McGee who were laughing about the two of us. Everyone knew that Tony and I liked each other, it's just that neither of us could fess up to it.  
Miranda came strolling back into the boardroom, "Tony! Kristen! Stop flirting!"  
Tony hollered "I'm not flirting!"  
I shouted "I'm not flirting!"  
Gibbs came in with two cups of coffee, handed one to Miranda and said "so glad all of us agree on something."  
Vance came down the stairs and along came Miranda's twin sister, Abby. She cheerfully linked arms with her sister as Vance called the two teams together.  
"Since we are all working so hard to keep up with all of the murders and demands, I decided to throw an office party. We will all meet up at Loco Moco's Bar at 8 pm tonight, I'll arrange rides home. Tomorrow you can all take a snow day, we've all worked hard enough, you need a break."  
Abby and Miranda smiled, "Good news, Leon?" Leon smiled at the two of them "Jaquie's pregnant. Now all of you, back to work. It's your last day for 3 days!"  
Miranda smiled, hugged her sister and we all headed back to work. Except for Tony, who I noticed was staring at me a lot more than usual.

-at the bar-  
Tony and I arrived early. He had a Margarita all ready beside him. I smiled and slid onto the bar stool beside him, "Cotton Candy, my favourite" He and I flirted all night long, and we were both so wasted Jaquie drove us both to Tony's house and we had a very very loud night.

-the next morning-  
I woke up with an unbelievable pounding headache. I felt like I'd just gotten run over by a 13434 pound horse. I looked to my left, and there was my very hairy Italian boyfriend, snoring up a storm.  
I gently rubbed his back, and he cracked one eye open.  
"Morning there sunshine!" He smiled, half-sat up and then sat back down. "Ow. Headache."  
I snuggled in beside him "Yeah, me too" We spent most of the day snuggled in bed talking about each other, relationships, and such. He also talked about how he had commitment issues, but he felt obligated to stay with me forever. I guess that was his way of saying I love you. And my way of saying I love you too? We made love for the rest of the afternoon.

4 ½ weeks later-  
I was snoozing on my desk, McGee was poking me with a stick and Ducky was sitting in Miranda's chair. "She's awfully sick. Maybe I should run some tests on her?" Miranda came into the squad room and saw Ducky sitting in her chair. "Excuse me Duck, You're in my chair. And I- good god, what happened to Kristen?" Ducky looked up and said "May I borrow her for the afternoon? I'm quite worried about her wellbeing." Miranda smiled, "By all means, go ahead. If, of course, you can manage to wake her up."  
Tony overheard the conversation and looked over at his sleeping angel. The ring in his desk seemed to call to him "Tony! You're over-doing it! You're not committed! You're scared! You don't want this! Chicken out!"….. chicken out…..

I was sitting up on the morgue table when Ducky came back in with a clipboard. Just as Ducky said "you're pregnant" Tony walked in the doors with a look of shock and glee on his face.  
"I'm going to be a dad? Like Brad Pitt? Like Tom Cruise? Like-?" Ducky tossed his clipboard at his head. "For gods sake Anthony just shut up and propose already!"

Of course I had said yes. And of course me and Tony were getting married. And of course, right when Miranda , Abby and I were going to go Dress shopping, my water broke.  
After 7 hours of labour, I pushed out little Antonio DiNozzo. He had Tony's brown hair and my brown eyes.  
Abby was peering down at him. "Aweh my god Kristen! He's adorable! Can I be a godparent?" Gibbs was taking a sip of his coffee, then spit in Miranda's. She looked at him in disgust.  
"What was that for?"  
"Making me buy."  
I smiled, pulled five dollars out of my wallet and handed it to my fiancé. 


	18. Spencer Reid 4

"Garcia, Keirra, I need you both to run background checks on _ _ and _ _." Aaron Hotchner was leaning over my shoulder, trying to peer at the screen. Garcia smiled. "Hotch, you really need glasses." He squinted back at her. "Yes, yes I do."  
Spencer Reid walked in and smiled at me. "Hey Keirra. I guess you and I will have to take a raincheck on coffee. We're going to Texas." I smiled back at him, "Yeah. Guess so. See you later. Be safe." He kissed the top of my head. "I always am."  
He and Hotch walked out the door, and Garcia smiled at me.  
"you know, That would've been the perfect time to have told him."  
I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm just not ready I guess." Garcia smiled at me again and then pushed over my cup of coffee. "No liquids by my babies." I smiled. Babies. Too bad I was only having one. I love kids and so does Spencer. I don't know if the two of us are ready for a child though. I guess we'll find out.

Spencer came back from the case with a boquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "Happy Anniversary Kierra." He kissed me on my lips and Garcia smiled.  
"Aweh you two are gonna be the best parents."  
Spencer froze.  
He slowly pulled away and Garcia had her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god Kierra, I'm so so so sorry!" Spencer was blinking slowly. "Are you pregnant?"  
I smiled and stroked the side of his face. "Yes. Are you happy honey?"  
He beamed at me. "Yes! Of course!" He yanked open the door and yelled down the hallway "I'm gonna be a daddy!" I heard a round of whoops and cheers and looked down at my stomach.  
"You are going to be one spoiled rotten baby."

\- 8 ½ months later-  
I have been extremely grumpy lately. I was due in another 3 weeks, and I was sitting with a bowl of carrots and celery when my water broke.  
"Uhm, Penny?" Garcia looked up from her computer screen. "You okay there sweetpea?"  
I grimaced. "No."  
Garcia walked me out to the conference room. "Guys, It's time."  
Spencer put down his sandwich and put his hand on my belly. "Slow down little fella, we'll see you soon enough."

After 14 hours of painful labour, I managed to push out a little boy. I felt like I was on fire. Miranda and Garcia came in carrying "It's a boy!" balloon's and cute little stuffed animals. Emily brought a little tuxedo and J.J bought him a little leather jacket to match Henry's. Spencer smiled at everyone.  
"Thank you so much guys. This really means a lot to us."  
Spencer scooped up our boy and started to pass him around. I was exhausted. I leaned up against the pillow and Spencer stroked my hair. "You did great Kierra." I smiled at him, "So did you."  
Garcia was holding him and he was squirming a lot. "Any idea on names?"  
"Tyler Alexander" we both said at the exact same time.  
Hotch smiled. "Tyler Alexander Reid, are you going to go to Yale or Harvard?"  
I said "Yale" and Spencer said "Harvard" at the exact same time. Tyler looked at Hotch in confusion.  
Miranda sighed. "Well, this WILL be one spoiled rotten kid." 


	19. Tony Dinozzo 2

I loaded my gun and emptied the magazine into the little cut-out figure almost 100 feet from me. Beside me, Tony DiNozzo was fumbling with his gun. "How in the hell do you and Ziva do that?"  
I smiled. "It must be a Mossad thing." Me and Ziva David had grown up together, when she lost her little sister Dhali, I became her best friend. We went through everything together, and now that Kernel Bell was threatening to send Gitmo Terrorists after him, I was flown down from Tele Aviv to protect Gibbs and his team.  
Luckily for me, his team includes Anthony DiNozzo.  
I couldn't help myself. I was like a little girl again. I had a schoolgirl crush on him, I couldn't help it. I really liked it. And I could tell he liked me too, the way he watched my hips sway when I walked in front of him, the way he smiled when I looked at him. Just those tiny little things made my heart rush and flutter with joy. And I didn't mind that he had Commitment Issues. I sort of do to, I could be here one day and gone the next. Tony tossed his firearm down like a little girl. "I've been here for 10 years and I still can't get the drop and load technique."  
I snuck up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "First things first, straighten out your shoulders. Second thing, slide your leg back so you have a better line of fire. Third.." I turned him around really quickly and ripped off his shirt. "Get rid of all of these…" He smashed his lips to mine and soon I was teaching him something very different than how to fire a gun.

I was on a plane back to Tele Aviv. I had managed to shoot the Terrorist that Kernel Bell had sent after Gibbs, and my work was done. Sort of.  
Ever since that magical night with Tony, I had been getting even more sick. I was sandwiched between two super-fat McDonald's Lovers, and I really had to throw up. I practically had to slide across their laps to get to the bathroom. Bathroom's on an airplane are NOT fun. Especially when you're having morning sickness. I was sick of this crap. I pulled out a Pregnancy Test out of my purse, pee'd on it, and washed my hands off. I sat around on the toilet, waiting for that little stick to tell me my future. I had my head against the wall, daydreaming about Tony, when the beep went off. I peeked at the test, and it had two very solid lines on it.  
Pregnant.

-3 months later-  
Once again, I was being reassigned to D.C. Now one of our old Squad Mates was after Gibbs for killing Ari. I knew that Ziva had done it, but sometimes it's more politically correct to keep what you know to yourself. I was rubbing my small stomach, looking at a Baby's R Us magazine, when the woman beside me smiled. "Congratulations. Boy or girl?" I smiled at her. "I'm not sure yet. I want it to be a surprise." She smiled and patted my hand "It's the best way, trust me."

When I got to the NCIS headquarters, I stuffed the catalogue in my bag and took the elevator up to the Squad Room. As soon as I walked in, I was enveloped in a hug by Ziva. "I missed you, Kristen!" I smiled and hugged her back. "Missed you too Zeeba."  
Tony and McGee were smiling at me too, and I got a half-hug from Tony. "What's wrong?" He smiled a little, "Nothing really. Just missed you." I hugged him close and whispered in his ear, "I missed you too." When I pulled away, my flyer came flying out of my bag and I tried to stuff it back in, but I wasn't quite quick enough.  
Gibbs smiled, "Congratulations Kristen. Who's the father?" Tony smiled, expecting me to say Brad Pitt or something. I shifted my weight awkwardly. "Uhm. Tony DiNozzo."  
Tony's smile faded slowly. "It's MINE?"  
I smiled slightly. "Yeah…"  
He picked me up, twirled me around and yelled at the top of his lungs "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"  
Gibbs smiled and hugged me. "Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day that DiNozzo would grow up." I laughed with him. "Truth be told, Gibbs, Neither did I."

6 months later-  
I was waddling around, re-arranging my desk. I had applied for Special Agent Position at NCIS and I had been accepted. We knocked down the wall beside McGee's desk, so I was officially part of Team Gibbs. Gibbs walked up behind me. "Kristen, you're supposed to be on mat leave."  
I smiled, "Well, I missed Tony and wanted to leave him a little surprise." I was placing flowers and chocolates on his desk when I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen.  
"Kristen? You alright?" I looked at Gibbs, and his face was full of concern. "are you in labour?"  
Ducky came in just then, looked at my face and said "To Autopsy!"

I thought it was quite unique that I delievered my little Antonio DiNozzo in an autopsy room, but really there wasn't much time to get me to a hospital. Tony had came running in just as I was about to finish pushing Antonio out, and he almost passed out. Ducky was yelling over my screaming "Come on Kristen! Just a little more!" I was pushing and heaving and I was so mad, why couldn't he wear a goddamn condom?!  
I lost my thought when a beautiful cry entered the room. Ducky smiled. "You two have a beautiful little boy." Antonio squirmed around in Ducky's arms, and started to wail. Gibbs picked him up, swaddled him and handed him to Tony. Tony looked at Antonio like he was some sort of little dog, Gibbs said "Tony, it's your son not an STI." Tony smiled and kissed Antonio's head. "He's beautiful." I smiled. Tony held my hand. "I love you Kristen." I opened my mouth to say "I love you too." And Antonio wailed ,and shoved his hand in Tony's mouth.  
Tony pretended to chew on it, and I knew he was going to be a great father.


	20. Aaron Hotchner 11

The man had me at gunpoint, and I watched my husband, Aaron, beg for him to let me go.  
"Please. Please, kill me, not her. We've got a son, I really don't want him to grow up without a mother. That's the reason you're doing this, because your mother left you. Do you really want another child to have to go through that pain?!" Aaron was crying, squirming, and trying to get loose of the chains that bind him to the wall.  
The man squirmed uncomfortably, "She's not worth having a child. She's just like her."  
Aaron yelled "You can't change the past! You're killing women who look like your mother to fulfil your fantasy of her actually being dead. But by killing my wife, you accomplish NOTHING."  
The man yanked on my hair and I choked back a sob.  
"Anything you want to say to your husband before you die?"  
the man loaded the gun, and I watched Aaron. I looked deep into his big brown eyes and said what I had been meaning to say for weeks. "I love you Aaron. I'm pregnant."  
Aarons eyes widened, and just as he was about to pull the trigger, the man was shot in the forehead. Our 2nd in command, Miranda David, who was a former sniper, broke the rest of the window in.  
"You two okay?" She had poked her head in, looking down at Aaron.  
Aaron smiled. "We are now. Good timing, David." She smiled. "Thank you, boss."  
Derek, her boyfriend, broke in the door, running straight to Aaron. J.J and Prentiss, and Miranda, who had hopped in through the window ran to me. "Did he hurt you? Is the baby alright?"  
Miranda was the only one I had told. She'd known Aaron since they were kids, she knew him best.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shook up that's all." Aaron rubbed his wrists briefly, and ran to me.  
"Oh god, Allison. Are you alright?" I smiled and kissed his lips. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
He rubbed noses with me. "You're really pregnant?" I nodded.  
"We have to keep them away from this world. I don't want our child growing up like me and your father, thrown straight into a world of hell and death. I want this baby, and I love you."  
Derek snuck his hand around his girl's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Aren't they adorable?" Derek laughed. "Yes, yes they are."

-7 months later-  
My father, Jason Gideon, was sitting on our couch, with Aaron in the chair and Jack in my lap. Dad smiled. "Any ideas on names?" I smiled. "Yeah, if it's a girl we're going to name her Addison. If it's a boy we'll name him Jakob."  
Dad stood up, "I'm sorry you two, I have to head out. Let me know when-"  
He was interrupted by my screams.  
Aaron jumped to me quickly, and Jack looked between me and Aaron. "What's going on?"  
Aaron looked at dad. "I need you to watch Jack. We need to get to the hospital."  
"No time! Bedroom! Now!" I panted, and Aaron carried me up the stairs.  
Aaron and my dad delivered my baby girl, and Jack stood on the chair in the corner, screaming "Go Daddy go! Go Grampy go!"  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Addison cried, and I was able to relax.  
Dad wrapped her in a little pink blanket, and Aaron washed the blood off of his hands.  
Ten minutes later, I was being hovered around by my dad, my husband and my step son.  
Jack perched himself on the bed with me. I smiled and handed Addison to him. "What do you think, Jack?" He smiled. "She's beautiful."  
Aaron smiled, and so did my Dad. This moment was perfect, and I never wanted it to end. But with the world's best family and friends, it never would. 


	21. Tim McGee

My ex-partner, Miranda Hotchner stared at me with interest.  
"You slept with Tim McGee?!" I slapped a hand over her mouth, "Shh! Keep your mouth shut will you? It's a sensitive topic."  
Miranda burst out laughing. She worked with the FBI, and we were having our weekly lunch.  
"So…..are you going to tell him?"  
I cocked my head to the side. "What are you talking about?"  
Miranda smiled, "Honey, I've been pregnant 3 times. I know a pregnant woman when I see one."  
I sighed and played with my thumbs. Yes, I was pregnant. But I recently moved in with my fiancé, Tim, and I really had no idea how to tell him that I was with child.  
"You can't just hide it from him forever." Miranda finished her cup of coffee, and waved over the waiter. I played with my coffee cup. "Oh, Mi. I really don't know what to do."  
Miranda smiled. "Honey, If I married Aaron Hotchner, than you can tell Tim McGee that your pregnant. Now march your ass back home and tell him! I gotta go, we've got a serial killer loose. Take care Sky." She kissed me on the forehead and left.  
Miranda was like my mother, and for the first time in my life, I was scared of taking her advice.

I sat in autopsy, with Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky. I was scared, so I went to them for advice.  
Gibbs smiled. "Miranda's right. I had Kelly, and having a baby is something that no father would want to miss out on."  
Ziva nodded in agreement. Ducky opened his mouth to start another story, when I said "Thank you Duck, Gibbs, Ziva. I think I'm ready now." Ducky hugged me tightly. "Good luck, Ms. Dragon."

"Sky?! I'm home!" Tim yelled through the door, carrying a box of doughnuts and flowers. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for my red and blue dye to set into my hair. "I'm in here, Tim."  
He came into the living room and kissed me. "How're you feeling?"  
I said suddenly "Ifeelfinewhy?!"  
Tim looked at me with a confused look on his face. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting really weird."  
I sighed, yanked his hand down so he was sitting beside me. "Oh Timmy. I'm pregnant."  
Tim dropped the doughnuts and jumped up and down. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He ran circuts around our living room, pumping his fists in the air. I smiled, leaned back, and rubbed my stomach gently. "Don't worry buddy. He'll be a good dad."

-6 ½ months later-  
I walked into the BAU, with Gibbs, Tim and Tony. Ziva was on sick leave, and we were working a joint case with Miranda's team. Miranda smiled, and her husband, Aaron, smiled too.  
He shook hands with Gibbs, and hugged me. Right when he pulled away, I felt a horrible stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I gasped, and held onto my stomach, Miranda and Aaron already have 3 kids, so Aaron ran to start the car and Miranda helped me back onto my feet.  
Meanwhile, Tim was pretty much having a panic attack. He looked back and forth from me to Gibbs to me again, I got agitated and yelled at him "FOR GODS SAKE HELP ME OUT THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Tim snapped out of it, and looped his arm around mine, and together we hobbled out of the building and to the hospital.

19 hours later, the nurse came back in, holding a little blue bundle. I smiled, Tim and I had agreed that I would name him and Tim could pick the middle name.  
The nurse laid him down in my arms, and I looked at him closely. He had Tim's chubby chin, my black hair and Tim's green eyes. Tim smiled, and asked, "what's his name?"  
I stroked his chubby little cheek. "Zack."  
Tim smiled ."Zack Techno McGee."  
I whipped my head up. "Are you serious?! That sounds horrible!" Tim smiled. "Not as bad as Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
The hallways seem to get more quiet and Tim stopped smiling. "…. He's right behind me isn't he?" 


	22. Spencer Reid 5

I sighed. I was beyond frustrated. Spencer and I had been together for almost 2 years now, and I was extremely happy. But, I had no bloody idea where he was. Miranda Hotchner, my 2nd in command, rubbed my shoulders softly. "I'm sure he just caught the late flight back with the boys." We had just wrapped up a case where a man was raping and murdering women, and literally using them as Mannaquins in his shop.  
"This wouldn't be such a big deal if I wasn't pregnant." Miranda chuckled and handed me a cup of coffee. "All things would be easier without men." I laughed, tipped my glass to her and said "Amen."  
Spencer, Aaron, Derek and Emily walked in. J.J was at home with Henry.  
Spencer smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. Aaron put a protective hand on Miranda's shoulders, and she just rolled her eyes.  
"good job team. I'm really proud of all of you. It's about time someone put this s.o.b behind bars." There wasa murmer of agreement, and Spencer rubbed my hand briefly.  
Aaron said "You're dismissed."  
But Miranda stood up briefly and said "Actually... Lissie has something to say."  
All eyes were now on meand I whispered under my breath "I'm going to kill you."  
I stood up nervously, hoping I wouldn't puke all over the coffee table. "Uhm. I have some rather big news..."  
I looked to Miranda and mouthed _Help me!_  
Miranda only shook her head.  
I started to sway, and Aaron held me so I wouldnt fall over.  
"I'm pregnant."  
The words came out so fast, I almost didn't believe it was me. But it was.  
Spencer had his mouth hanging open, and as I was getting congradulated and hugged, Spencer was still frozen. "Wow..."  
I laughed and stroked his face. "is that all you have to say?" He picked me up and kissed me. "Well...it's a start."  
-9 months later-  
I had to stay behind with Garcia every single bloody case. It was murder. ( bad choice of words)  
Rubbing my stomach briefly, I was due any day now. Today would be nice, it was Spencer's birthday. I whispered to my ever-growing stomach, "You can come out now little fella. Mommy and Daddy are ready for you."  
My water broke and I realized what I had done. Garcia and Miranda did too. They frog-marched me out of the hall while I was screaming "NOT READY NOT READY NOT READY NOT READY"

10 hours later, I had managed to push out our little baby boy Evan William Reid, without either one of us puking or fainting. Spencer was so proud, and watched with envy as Derek played with little Evan. Jack was perched on the end of my bed, watching Evan. I smiled, and rested my head in the crook of Spencer's neck.  
I ran my hand briefly over his cheek and he peered at me. "Honey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He didn't need an answer. He was all mine, and I was forever his.


	23. Aaron Hotchner 12

Spencer and I sat beside eachother, trying to win at chess. He and I went back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Derek and Miranda sat beside us, frustrated. "Would one of you just make a move already?!" Spencer furrowed his brow and started to say "Statistics say-" Aaron cut him off, and smiled at me."We've got another case. Briefing room, now!" Aaron slowed down and waited for me.  
"Lydia, can I ask youa HUGE favor?" I smiled. I'd do anything for this beautiful hunk of pure manlyness (so not a word. but whatever xD) "Yeah sure Hotch, what do you need?"  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It looks like I'm going to be staying after hours today, so I was hoping you could take care of Jack for me? Spencer says your really great with kids?"  
I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I sure am. I'll need your address and stuff." He smiled, "Sure, heres my number and address..."  
Jack and I were playing dinosaurs, I had made a pillow fort with the cushions and draped a blanket over the top. "Fi, fi, fo, fum. I smell the blood of a-"  
Jack burst out from underneath the fort and tackled me. I squealed, and laughed as he landed ontop of me and proceeded to tickle me to death.  
I heard the door open and automatically reached for my gun, but it was just Aaron.  
Jack jumped up off of my stomach and launched himself at his dad.  
He smiled and sent Jack to bed. He raised his eyebrow at the fort and looked at me questionably.  
"I'm sorry...I can fix it." He smiled, and started to loosen his tie. "Don't bother..."  
\- a week later-  
Derek was pissed. I could tell. He knew what was wrong with me, because my stupid brother told him.  
I know he liked me, and what the heck was I supposed to do?  
He sat beside me with a cold expression, and Miranda and Emily jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" They cheered repetidly, and I growled and whipped my binder at Miranda's head.  
She yelped, and looked at me with a hurt expression.  
"Well...mood swings are kicking in already."  
I opened my mouth to yell at Derek, when my brother burst in. "Guys, we've got an address!"  
We all suited up, but Miranda held me back. "Do you want to stay in the car?"  
"Hell no. This bastard's killed 4 women. I'm going to send him to hell where he belongs."  
Miranda and I stormed the back, I heard a thunk and Miranda went down, I opened my mouth to yell when he clicked a gun in my face.  
He held the gun to my head, and smiled.  
Derek came around the corner and yelled, and he held the gun out. "Don't you dare! Put the gun down now!"  
He held the gun closer, and said "You step closer and I blow her brains out."  
Suddenly, I heard Miranda grab him by the knees and body-slam him. He managed to get two shots out.  
One into me, and one into Miranda.

I woke up with Aaron staring at me, and everyone else in the room seemed to have been crying.  
Aaron smiled, and I yelled at the top of my lungs "MY BABY!"  
Aaron laughed, "That's a cute pet name for me."  
Derek chuckled and he said "No... thatsthe cute pet you two created together."  
The doctor walked in with papers in his hand, "Don't worry Ms. Reid, your baby's just fine. The bullett lodged in your thigh, we administered anesthetic to dull the pain."  
My heart skipped a beat.  
"What about Miranda?"  
The doctor sighed. "The bullet lodged right at the base of her spine, it's too dangerous to remove the bullet. She'll need years of physio-therapy and she'll be in a wheelchair for atleast 2 years. Maybe more."  
I started tearing up, and I looked at Aaron.  
He looked at me, "are you sure they didnt give you too much morphine?"  
I smiled and kissed him. He whispered against my lips "I love you."  
\- 8 months later-  
Miranda had finally gotten out of the hospital, and she made one extremely pissed off desk jockey.  
as her birthday gift, Derek had attached a little tray to it with a diamond ring on it.  
He had finally gotten over me.  
When I sat beside Miranda eating our salads, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.  
I cried out, and Miranda wheeled as fast as she couldto Aaron.  
4 hours later (thank god) I had a short labour, and I pushed out Spencer Morgan Reid. The uncle and the proud god-dad smiled down at their boy while Miranda rubbed my feet and Aaron cautiously made out with me.  
He broke away and rubbed his nose on mine.  
"I love you, darling."  
"I love you too, Honey."  
Perfect life. Perfect friends. Perfect family. Job? Not so much. But it was with him. and that's all that mattered.


	24. Matt M Shadows Sanders

Brian and Miranda, who were just celebrating their engagement, were liplocking before their concert, and Matt held me tightly and kissed me on the lips sweetly.  
Val sighed, she and Matt had just broke up a couple of months ago, and I could tell she was a little rough around the edges.  
I smiled and pecked Matt on the lips, " I love you." He smiled and ran on stage, and I listened to the ridiculous amounts of screaming that echoed through the auditorium.  
Miranda motioned me over, and whispered to me, "What did the test say?"  
I sighed, and brushed my hair out of my face. "Positive."  
She grinned and said "How are you going to tell him?" I cocked my head to the side. "…..I have no idea."

4 hours later, we were on the tour bus, headed for New Jersey. Matt rubbed my shoulders gently, and Miranda sat on Brian's lap. Jimmy and Leanne were making out, and Val and Michelle sat there awkwardly on either side of Johnny.  
Miranda widened her eyes and cleared her throat a little, and I knew what she wanted me to do.  
"Everyone, I have an announcement."  
Everyone turned their attention to me, except Miranda, who sat bouncing excitedly on Brian's lap.  
I turned to Matt, who was looking at me with wide eyes. "I'm Pregnant."  
Jimmy squealed and ran around the tour bus screaming "FUCK YA!"  
Val buried her face into Michelle's shoulder and Miranda and Matt did a happy dance. Matt scooped me up and held me up tightly. "I love you, Katie Michaels." "I love you too, Matt Sanders."

\- 9 months later-  
I stumbled around the bus, ready to head out to a signing, when I felt a horrible ripping pain in my abdomen.  
"OWW!" I dropped my bag ,and Matt came running.  
"Darling? Is it time?" I groaned and yelled "YES!" so we drove as fast as we could to the nearest hospital.

-6 hours later-  
I smiled at my baby girl, Rose, as she looked at her father with a confused look on her face. Matt smiled happily and gently kissed her on the forehead. Val had come into the room, jealousy written all over her face, but her expression softened when she saw Matt cooing over the baby.  
"Congratulations." She said stiffly, and shuffled awkwardly behind Miranda and Brian. Brian smiled and handed Matt a mini-deathbat shirt. Matt smiled and gently pulled it over Rose's head.  
"Crazy fan girl!"

\- 5 years later-  
I stood backstage with my baby girl, Rose, balanced on my hip.  
She had her little headphones on and was bobbing her head to the beat.  
Matt was talking about how he girls like to throw their underwear at his head and I got a brilliant idea.  
I ran to my suitcase, and pulled out my black thong. Then I sent Rose on stage to go give it to her father.  
She waddled onstage, holding the underwear and in one hand and Matt's expression went from horror to humour.  
"Thank you love, go tell your mommy I love her."  
Rose screamed "Daddy loves you!" to me and I made a kissy face at her.  
She hugged her dad around the legs tightly.  
When she came back, I whispered something in her ear, and she ran back out to her dad and yelled to his face, "MOMMY'S PREGNANT!"  
Matt screamed with joy and jumped up and down, grabbing Rose and did a little happy dance with her.  
Val smiled at me and nodded slightly. Finally, my life was complete. 


	25. Don Flack

My high heels clacked down the hallway, and I desperately tried to get them to stop. I was SO not in the mood right now.  
I'd just found out I was pregnant, with quadruplets.  
I slammed the door shut to my office, and rested my head on the stack of papers piled up on my desk.  
Stella waltzed in, a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other.  
I didn't stop banging my head against the paper, probably giving myself a couple of paper cuts on my forehead.  
"are you alright, Gabs?"  
I groaned and continued to bang my head against my desk.  
Stella opened my drawer and pulled out a box of band-aids. She placed one on my forehead and sighed. "Okay, what's wrong?"  
I groaned again and raised my head to hit it against my desk, but she held my head up.  
I whispered "I'm pregnant."  
Stella squealed and dropped her muffin. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you going to tell Don?!"  
I groaned again and took another band-aid from the box. "ah heck, I don't even want to think about that right now."  
Stella sighed and took a sip from her coffee. She started blabbing on and on about the new girl, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

About two hours later, I heard screams coming from the squad room, I holstered my gun and headed out towards the room.  
I looked, and there was Don, Stella, Hawkes and his wife Miranda, and Mac.  
They all stopped talking when I walked into the room. Miranda smiled bashfully and wrung her hands. Don was pale, and I knew that Stella had said something.  
Don shook and looked at me. "is it true?"  
I swallowed thickly and nodded. Then, despite my efforts to keep cool, Don collapsed to the floor.  
Hawkes kneeled down and I squealed. "Oh my god! Is he okay?"  
He laughed and stood back up. "yeah, he's fine don't worry. He just fainted."  
I laughed and knelt down beside him and waited for him to blubber back to life.  
He opened his green eyes and stared at me with fascination.  
"Gabby, are you really pregnant?"  
I nodded again and he started to kneel. "Gabriella Rayne, I love you with all of my heart and soul. And I know that you and I will make wonderful parents. Will you marry me?"  
I squealed and jumped into his arms, planting kisses all over his face and neck.  
" I have one catch." I said to him, and he cocked his head. "What's that, love?"  
"We're having four."  
BOOM! He was out cold. Again.

-9 months later-  
"OH MY GOD! FOR GODS SAKE! JUST GET THEM OUT ALREADY!"  
I was in the surgery room, and Doctor's buzzed around me, with scalpels and needles. Don had a mask on, and he was as white as a sheet.  
"Don?"  
He swallowed thickly. "Yeah?"  
"Please don't pass out again!"  
He chuckled and kissed me. "I won't, love."  
I heard four angelic cries enter the room and smiled. The doctor handed me two girls, and Don two boys.  
We named the girls Isabella and Samantha, and the boys Anthony and James.  
-5 years later-  
16 feet ran around our house, barefoot, squealing, pushing eachother around in moving boxes. This was a big house, and ever since I found out I was expecting twins, we decided to expand the house.  
Isabella and Samantha whooshed around the hardwood floor, laughing, and Anthony dragged his little stuffed elephant behind him. James came tottering around the corner, his blanket in his hand, and his sucker in the other.  
Don came up behind me and snaked his hands around my waste. He gently kissed my neck. "I love you, darling."  
I kissed him on the lips and I heard little giggles and a "Get a room!"  
Don's eyes widened and he yelled "that's it!" and chased the screaming kids around the house. I smiled and sat back down on the couch. Ah, victory. 


	26. Spencer Reid 6

My sister-in-law, and my big brother, sat in his cozy office, Aaron glaring at me like he always did when he wasn't sure about my decisions.  
"Annabell, are you sure that you really want to be a part of this team? I mean, it's a ton of work, and I know that you always had troubles committing to things…" Miranda, his wife, patted his hand lovingly. "Aaron, you've been interrogating her like this for two hours, and she hasn't broken down. She wants in, so let her in. I just got promoted, and we need to fill in my spot."  
Miranda Gideon, (now Hotchner) was one of the best profilers the team had. When her father quit, she took his spot as 2nd in command. Now, she had been promoted again to head of the B.A.U, replacing Strauss.  
Aaron nodded, and handed me my brand new shiny Badge and gun. I took it, with stars in my eyes. He chuckled and said to me, "It's 9:45, we have a briefing at 10 o'clock." Miranda's phone rang. "Gid-er… Hotchner?"  
She nodded a few times, and said "yeah, I'll send them in J.j."  
She nodded at us both, "We've got another case, I have to head to my office, good luck."

About an hour later, we were sitting on a jet plane on our way to Montana, to track a serial killer who was cutting off women's head and sticking them on cactus's. I was sitting beside Spencer Reid, who all in all, had my eye from the second I laid eyes on him. He was reading a book just as fast as I could, and I realized he was reading Narnia.  
"I love C.S Lewis!" I squealed at him, and he smiled. "Me too ! What's your favourite one?" "Prince Caspian!" "Me too!" Aaron chuckled at our common interests, and we were inseparable from then on.

A year later, Spencer and I were waddling into the office, 2 hours early. "I hate safety briefings." Spencer nodded. "me too, Bell, me too." He held my hand, and I rested my head against his shoulder softly. Yes, I loved him. Yes, he loved me too. But we were both too shy to ask each other out. After what felt like forever, he placed gentle kisses down my neck, and I moaned softly and closed my eyes. We were FINALLY making progress…..

Two weeks later, I had never felt so sick. I sat in the Tech room with J.J and Garcia, with the trash bin between my legs. The 'walking terror' aka super pregnant Miranda Hotchner, walked into the tech room, rubbing her 6 month-pregnant stomach. "what do you ha…..Annabell? What's wrong with you?" I grunted, and hurled into the bin yet again.  
Garcia raised her eyebrows at me. "are you sure your not pregnant, Anna?" I slapped her on the arm. "NO. I'm not pregnant."  
Miranda laughed. "come on, Aaron walked in on you two. You should've used MY office and not his. Did Spence use a condom?"  
I opened my mouth to say yes…..but then I realized something. "No…. No he didn't…" J.J whooped and said "oh giiirl! Your preee-gnant, your –preeee-gnant!" I shushed them, and then Spencer and Aaron walked in. "Who's pregnant?" Spencer asked, adjusting his shirt. I paused. Oh shit. Now what am I supposed to do?  
"Me!" Miranda said, laughing awkwardly, and Aaron smiled slightly. "Your hiding something, Anna. What's up?"  
I gulped, and whispered "I am too."  
Aaron's face froze with horror. "Oh my GOD. I watched my niece or nephew being conceived. Oh my GOD!" Aaron buried his face into Miranda's shoulder, and she patted his head softly. Spencer smiled at me. "Is it true?" I smiled and nodded, and he whooped with delight. He ran out the door to the office space and yelled "IM GOING TO BE A DADDD!"  
I laughed, and so did Miranda. Aaron was still frozen with shock. "oh godddddd…"

-8 months later-  
Jack, Samantha (Miranda and Aaron's new born) Spencer and I sat in the surgery room, while doctor's smeared goo-ey gel on my stomach. I was having a c-section, and Spencer huddled over me lovingly. "It'll be fine, Anna. I promise."

4 hours later, I held my little squirming baby girl Emily Ann Reid. Uncle Aaron, Auntie Miranda, and cousin Jack and cousin Sammy beamed down on her. She was all pink, with a tiny bit of fuzzy hair on the top of her head. "She looks like a Peach!" Jack exclaimed, and Miranda roared with laughter.  
"Peachy." I murmured, before kissing her on the forehead. 


	27. Don Flack 2

When I had transferred to NYPD, I never expected to fall in love. Like, at all. Especially with Don. I mean, he was practically soooo out of my league.  
Right after I transferred, Miranda transferred too. She and I grew close, but I never expected that I would fall in love, get pregnant, and have a new best friend, and get married, all in less than a year. I know stuff had gone quickly between me and Don, but with him you never know if he would be there the next morning. Our line of work was dangerous, and I didn't want to miss a minute with the love of my life.  
When I found out that I was pregnant, I ran straight to the office to tell him. I swung open the door, but Don was running out, with his gun holstered. "Caitlin?! What are you doing here?"  
" I have some news."  
"Baby, I don't have time. We've got a runner. Can it wait til after I get home?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Bye honey, I love you."  
He kissed me softly, but quickly. "I miss you already. I love you too."

Four hours later, I woke up to pounding on my door.  
"Mrs Flack?"  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Special Agent Bronx, I'm with the NYPD, I'm afraid your husband's been shot in the chest. He's in critical condition right now at the hospital. I need you to come with me."  
My heart jumped out of my chest, and my throat ached. My baby? "Oh my god, is he going to be alright?"  
"We're not sure yet, ma'am."

6 hours later, I sat in an emergency room, and waited for Don to be wheeled out of surgery. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a surgeon came out, covered In blood. He removed his gloves and smiled grimly at me. "Your husband'll be fine, Mrs Flack. We managed to remove the bullet, but he'll need months of physio-therapy to repair the damaged tissue in his chest."  
My heart began to beat in my chest again. Don was alive!  
I ran into his room, and he had an I.V drip and an oxygen mask. I sat beside him, and held his hand until he blubbered awake an hour later.  
"Caitlin?" He murmered, and I nodded, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Oh, yeah baby. It's me." He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. He cleared his throat, and I handed him some water.  
"What did you want to tell me, Cait?" I smiled. "I'm pregnant, Don."  
He spat his water out, and began to cry. "Oh honey! I'm so happy! Don't you ever let me tell you to wait like that again!" He reached forward to hug me, but his face contorted with pain.  
Nurses came swooping in. "Mr Flack, Mr flack you can't move your arms, You're going to need Physio before you do that, sir."  
"As long as I can hold my baby in 9 months I'll be a happy man."

-9 months later-  
Sure enough, after driving Don to Physio ever single day, 9 months later he could move his arms perfectly, the only thing he couldn't do was lift weights. We were driving back from Physio when I felt something rip in my abdomen. I pulled over, and began to scream.  
Don started freaking out, and called 911. 4 minutes later, an ambulance screamed outside, and a paramedic yanked me out of the car.  
'Don…" I whispered, before I passed out from the pain.

My stomach felt empty. What's going on? Where am I? What happened? WHERE'S MY BABY?!  
My eyes flew open, and I awoke to a smiling husband with a little pink bundle. "Hey, darling."  
I smiled. "Hey, superman. How is she?"  
He leaned forwards, and my little baby was all pink, with a ton of brown hair on her head. "Oh my god. She's gorgeous."  
Don smiled. "yeah, she's gorgeous isn't she?"  
"Yes. Can I name her?"  
Don's face grew serious. "Oh yeah, about that…I already named her Iqbal."  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
Don shook with laughter. "My god, Caitlin. You can never take a joke. I was kidding, I'm waiting for you to name her."  
"Nickole Jocelynn Flack." I smiled.  
Don smiled and handed her over. After I fed her, and we leaned over her little crib, he put his hand on my waist and whispered "Are you sure we can't name her Iqbal?" 


	28. Derek Morgan 3

Miranda Gideon drove the giant SUV, swerving in and out of traffic, gaining a few fingers and a ton of horn honks.

"You could slow down a little," I added, looking in the back seat to my father, David, who was holding onto the holy crap handle for dear life.

"Miranda? Would you slow down?"

She gritted her teeth, and swerved again onto a dirt road, arriving after the police cruizers.

I grabbed her hand gently, "Miranda...Hailey's already dead. We can't do anything about it."

She sighed, "I just want to protect Aaron."

Miranda pulled over to the side of the road, and Derek opened the door for me, holding me by the hips. My father and Miranda followed.

"How bad is it?"

Derek hung his head. "She's gone. Gunshot wound to the head. Aaron's in there with the c-... with Hailey."

Miranda rushed in, and Derek and I stayed outside, he was holding my hand tightly. "There was nothing she could've done."

I rested my head on the crook of his neck. "Love you."

He kissed the top of my forehead and rubbed my pregnant stomach. He bent down and kissed it, and I felt our twin girls squirm inside. "Say hi to daddy."

They kicked, and Derek drew back, holding his nose. "They kicked me!"

My dad came and placed a hand on the back of Derek's head. "Aaron and Miranda are coming out. Please give Aaron some space."

I nodded, and watched a very shaken Aaron wobble out, with Miranda holding him up by his shoulders. We inched him into the ambulance, and the M.E wheeled out George Foyet's body and Haileys.

-a week later-

We were having a baby shower for my twin girls, and Miranda pulled out a cute little pink dress with a teddy bear on the front holding a heart.

Suddenly, the front door banged open, and Miranda, an ex-Mossad agent, jumped up, holding her gun, and flashing a sideways glance at her bow and arrow which was mounted on the wall.

"Everyone freeze!"

Miranda drew her gun, and he pointed the gun at Derek's head. "You freeze right now lady, or Puff Daddy here dies."

Miranda tossed her gun onto the ground, and raised her hands up into the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Michael?"

Aaron looked at Miranda from the opposite side of the room. "Who the hell is this?"

"My ex-partner."

"Shut up!" He yelled ,and fired the gun in Miranda's direction, but Miranda step sided him, and jumped for his frame.

I leaped for the wall, and yanked the bow and arrow from the wall.

I knotched the arrow, and fired, and the arrow embedded itself right into Michael's head.

Miranda looked backwards at me. "Nice one, Lissie! I guess my training finally payed off, huh?"

"Shut up!" I fired back, and collapsed backwards onto her couch, grimacing.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a little indigestion."

"How often have you been having this indigestion?"

"I dont know, every fifteen minutes?"

"THAT'S IT!" Spencer yelled, jumping up from the couch.  
"Oh my god! Lissie is having her baby !" Everyone was running around the room screaming, and I looked toward my best friend, who was slapping on a pair of rubber gloves, and gently started pushing me towards the bedroom, where she laid me down and started being my midwife.

six hours later, Derek and I held our baby girls, Isabelle Stephanie and Crystal Reese, they both squirmed and squirmed and Derek smiled lovingly.

"Aren't they gorgeous, Derek?" I asked, and Derek smiled lovingly, and he responded "Just like you."  
He leaned forward to give me a peck on the lips, when Crystal stuck her little foot out and kicked him gently in the Adam's Apple.

He looked down at her and said "Let me guess which one you were in your mother's stomach.'

I laughed, and cradled Crystal in my arms, and in the background, I could see Aaron slip his arm around Miranda's waist.

"I love you." Derek and Aaron both murmered at the same time, and Miranda and I murmered " I love you too"


	29. Spencer Reid 7

My sister walked me to the conference room, and I pushed back nervously against her hands.  
"Please don't make me do this, I'm scared." I told Penelope, and she sighed. "This is your new job. You need to get used to it." I shook with fear, and Penelope laughed. "I heard that The Hotchner's are terrifying."  
Penelope tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Miranda and Aaron? There not so bad once you get used to her."  
"Her?" I questioned.  
"Miranda's the worst of the two. She's an ex mossad agent."  
My eyes widened. "Mossad? You mean like the Israeli bombing agency?" I heard a gun cock behind me, and I whirled around, my red hair getting caught in my mouth.  
"Yeah, That agency. I'm also a trained assassin." Miranda passed by me, and my sister's eyes widened.  
"I forgot to tell you, rule number one of survival, don't piss off Miranda."  
"I'll remember that next time." I snorted, and entered the room, and Miranda was talking to a young man, her arm around an older man's waist. The older man looked at me and inclined his head slightly. The younger boy smiled in my direction and stalked over and held out his hand. "Hi! You must be Alison! I'm Spencer." I smiled, and shook his hand.  
Penelope cleared her throat and went clockwise around the room and introduced everyone. "Everyone, this is my sister, Alison. Alison this is, Derek, JJ, Prentiss, Hotch, Spencer and Rossi. And well, you've already met Miranda."  
Miranda nodded coldly and I ducked behind Spencer, who was laughing.  
For every day for two years, Spencer stuck up for me everytime I made a newbee mistake around Miranda. Eventually, to thank him, I gave him a kiss.  
And the very few times we slept together, it was to make me feel better after having a rough day at the office. Eventually, Miranda and Aaron warmed up to me. Miranda less than Aaron.

Two years later, I was headed up the stairs to the conference room, where Spencer had paged us to tell us that he had finally figured out the pattern in which the serial killer was attacking, and he could predict the killer's next victim.  
I was taking the steps slowly, I was feeling very nauseous. My head started spinning, and I felt someone catch my elbow.  
"Need help, baby girl?" Derek questioned, and I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I think. I'm just not feeling so good." Derek raised his eyebrow, and whispered to me "Is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"  
My eyes widened. "Uhm, yeah maybe? Why?" Derek smiled. "I've seen Miranda be pregnant 3 times. I know the signs when I see them. Pregnancy is easy to detect."  
"Who's pregnant?" JJ asked, and Derek smiled. "Alison." JJ smiled, "Aweh congratulations, are you getting the pickle cravings and the heartburn?"  
I noticed that the burning sensation in my lungs was there, and now that she mentioned it, I did want pickles.  
"Oh my god I AM pregnant."  
JJ smiled. "Are you going to tell him?"  
"I don't know. What if he thinks that I'm ruining his life?"  
"Why in earth would he think that, baby girl?" Derek smiled, and rubbed my cheek bone with his thumb. "He loves you."  
I nodded, and clambered up the rest of the stairs, and watched my boyfriend babble on, his fingers moving furiously on the board, his mouth moving a mile a minute. I came into the room, and Spencer spared a small smile in my direction, and continued to talk.  
Miranda finally slammed her fist down. "Okay, okay. Let's just go get them. Aaron and I will take the squad car, Alison and Derek, you ride in the back." Derek and JJ started to talk, but I held up my hand. "Fine."  
An hour later, We were at a house, and we heard a scream from inside. Miranda pulled out her glock, and her knife, and headed for the door, before she held the door shut and motioned for me to roll down the window.  
"You, you're staying in the car."  
"what?! Why?"  
Miranda raised an eyebrow, I may not like you very much. At all, really. But I don't want you getting yourself shot while your pregnant."  
As if on queue,a gun fired, and it smashed the window we were talking through. I screamed, and Miranda turned on her heel and threw the knife directly at the window, where it punctured the forehead of the man with the sniper rifle, and I hear Aaron scream "You got him, honey!"  
I was still shaking, and Miranda leaned in the window. "Still think that being a trained assassin is a bad thing?" She questioned, and I smiled. "I guess not."

An hour later, we came into the board room, and Spencer ran for me, full tilt and kissed me. "Oh God, I heard what happened. Are you alright?"  
"Thanks to Miranda I am."  
JJ was smiling, and finally stomped her foot. "Well, are you going to tell him or what?" "Tell me what, Alison?"  
I gulped and said "I'm pregnant, Spencer."  
Spencer's mouth dropped open, then he started freaking out "Oh my God! You're pregnant, and you went on that take down? Are you insane? What happened if you were shot?"  
Miranda clapped her hand over his mouth from behind. "Shut up, Geek. I made her stay in the car."  
I nodded, and Spencer swallowed thickly. "Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.  
Derek smiled, and turned to Miranda. "After four kids, does Aaron still do that?"  
"Every time."

-8 months later-  
I sat in the tech room with my sister, laughing at Derek trying to do the moonwalk in the cramped room, because he knew how cranky I was.  
Miranda caught him, and smacked him the back of the head. "She's pregnant, not deranged."  
I started laughing furiously, then I felt a tear in my abdomen, and I started screaming in pain.  
Miranda's eyes widened, and she scooped me up, running for the Escalade.

8 hours later, I had given birth to our baby girl Ella Penelope Reid. Spencer was hovered over me, smiling.  
"She's beautiful."  
Miranda came in with a little box of baby clothes, and Jack trailing behind her. "Come on, Jackie. Lookit, it's a baby!" Jack smiled, his two front teeth smiling at me.  
Miranda opened the box, to show a cute little shirt that said "Ninja in training" I burst out laughing, and Ella looked up at me with a confused look on her face.  
Spencer smiled, and put the little t-shirt on her, and Jackie screamed "Goodie!" and he handed her his little toy gun from his Marine figurine.  
Spencer almost took it away, and I stopped him. "Now, now, Spencer. Being a trained assassin isn't a bad thing."


	30. Spencer Reid 8

My sister Penelope swerved in and out of traffic, yacking to Derek Morgan on the phone. "Yes. Yes I know. Yes, I'm sure Miranda will say yes." Penelope promptly stomped on the breaks, and yelled "Road Hog!" I sighed, and tightened my grip on the holy crap handle.  
"What is he asking?"  
Penelope covered the phone with her neck. "Derek wants a raise. Miranda's our Chief Of Department."  
"Miranda Hotchner? And your other boss is Aaron Hotchner? Are they related?"  
"No, there married."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh dear god in heaven. So both my bosses are Agent Hotchner?"  
Penelope looked at me sideways. "Melinda? Would you just shut up? You're making me nauseous."  
"Glad to know our feelings for eachother are mutual" I said playfully, and she promptly slapped me over the head. "Okay bucko. Get out! Enjoy your first day!" Garcia burned around the corner to the back enterance, which was closer to her office.  
"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, and I heard a rather squeaky voice behind me ask "I'm sorry? Have we met?" I turned around, and a rather stockish young man, with unruly brown hair and big brown eyes questioned, and I shook my head.  
"No, pardon me. I was yelling at my sister, Penelope." 

"No, I mean you're sister's Garcia?"  
"I am Garcia."  
He promptly slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. He shook his head. "let me try this again. I'm Spencer Reid. And you are….?"  
"Melinda Garcia. But you can call me Garcia."  
"Can I just call you Mel? We've now got way too many Garcias."  
"Sure, go for it."  
He smiled at me gently, and from then on we became best friends. Six months later, we were dating, and a year and a half later we were married.

2 years later-  
I wandered around the corner, with my ceasar salad for a snack, and walked into the command centre, and placed the ceasar salad infront of myself, and was just about to tuck in, when the salad was swiped from my vision. "Hey!" I yelled, and was about to yell some more, when I turned around and found my boss, with her long black and purple hair and her slightly extended abdomen looking down at me.  
"Don't eat yet. Spencer called, he said he won't be home in time for your…..movie? But he'll meet you at Le Petit Bistro at 7 pm."  
"Thank you ma'am!" I yelled at her back, and she turned on her heel. "You know I hate being called ma'am." "Yes ma'am…I mean no ma'am.. I mean!"  
Miranda sighed and sat down on the seat beside me. "Listen, Melinda. I know you're pregnant." I opened my mouth to protest, and she held up her hand, telling me to shut up.  
"You'd better tell him sooner rather than later. It's a lot easier in the long run. You've already hit the flustering stage, and after that you're going to start having temper tantrums." Miranda got up without another word, and I was left sitting there by myself, toying with the positive pregnancy test in my pocket.

-Le petit bistro at 7 pm-  
I sat, bouncing my knee nervously ,and watched as Spencer zipped up his fly and sat back down. "what did I miss love?"  
"Well, the waitress came with a whole bunch of soup choices, so I got you this one." I handed him the soup bowl, with the napkin overtop. He took the napkin off, and his eyes bulged out, when he was looking at the positive pregnancy test in his soup bowl.  
"Is this yours?" He asked me, and I couldn't help myself, I laughed.  
He eventually cracked a smile, and started giggling too. Eventually the two of us were laughing with each other, clinging to each other, and he was holding my neck in his hands. "I love you, Mel." He told me with tears in his eyes, and I smiled.  
-9 months later-  
I sat, sighing with my feet up on Spencer's lap. He was trying to keep a pleasant face while he was rubbing my feet furiously.  
"Are you sure there supposed to be this swollen?" "Yes, I'm sure Spencer."  
I felt my stomach drop, and sighed. Maybe this was just false contractions. I felt my uterus contract, and my stomach started to cramp, and pain shot up my spine.  
"Shit!" I screamed, and Spencer jumped up, running around in circles like a little chicken.

7 hours later, I tried to hold my squiggling baby girl without dropping her, and I laughed everytime. "Spencer, what happens if I drop her?"  
He kissed me on the forehead. "You wont, sweetheart. You're an amazing person, and I love you so much. You're a great mother."  
Penelope motioned that she wanted to hold the baby, and Phoebe slipped out of her hands and onto the bed.  
"Her, I make no promises." 


	31. Tim McGee 2

I sat, watching Abby spin around and around on her chair, making me even more nauseous than I already was. I was about three months pregnant, and I couldn't hide it anymore. My boss, Miranda David, Ziva's sister, already knew, and she promised not to tell anyone, especially the father, Special Agent Timothy McGee.  
Abby smiled in my direction, then stopped. "Samantha? You're usually so peppy about new evidence. We always have spinny chair races. What's wrong?"  
I shook my head, and Abby spun closer, tilting my head up and looking deep into my eyes.  
"Samantha, I am a forensic expert. I can tell you're lying. I can analyze your sweat and figure out what you are sweating about, what you've eaten for the last month, and…..  
Oh my God…. Samantha? Are you pregnant?"  
I lowered my gaze to inspect the floor, and Abby beamed fit to burst. "Wow! Samantha! I'm so happy for you! Are you going to tell McGee?!"  
I shot up, the rolly chair squealing behind me like a dying cat. "NO! You can't tell Tim. Not yet. Please, let me do it."  
Abby nodded. "Okay, I won't tell him. But you have to promise me that you're going to tell McGee." I picked up my coat, and started to head out the door. "yeah, I know. I promise I will. I also promised Miranda we'd go out to lunch today. Are you gonna be okay without me?" I asked, and Abby smiled. "Yeah, duh. Can you bring me back a-"  
"A CaffPow? Duh. I'll see you in a bit." I told her, as I pressed the elevator door, waiting for the lights to hit our level. When the door finally opened, there was Tim.  
"Hey babe. Where are you going?" He asked, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going out to lunch with Miranda. I'll be back in a bit."  
"Kay," He smiled, his grin spreading from ear to ear, "I love you."  
So there I sat, twirling my pasta around on my plate, making it spiral with all the sauces mixing together. Finally, Miranda got sick of it and snatched the fork out from my hands.  
"I swear to god, you spin that 'round one more time and I'm going to kill you."  
I smiled bashfully, and Miranda chuckled a little. "Sorry, I've been a bit on edge. Vance has been on my ass all week. How're you holding up, you know…with the baby?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing okay I suppose. I'm just a little nervous about telling Tim."  
Miranda smiled again. "Yeah, well it must be difficult I guess. I mean, you weren't planning it."  
When the cheque came, Miranda snatched it out of thin air before the waitress even set it down, and gave her a fifty dollar bill for a twenty dollar meal. "Keep the change." She told the waitress, and as we headed out the door I heard the waitress go "Wow! Thank you!"  
Miranda held the door open for me to NCIS, and we caught the elevator by ourselves. She rubbed my back gently. "You promise to tell Tim today?"  
"Yes, yes I promise." I told her, sighing deeply. When the door opened and we turned the corner, there was Tim with his mouth wide open, and I sighed. Oh shit.  
"Hey guys!" I said, shuffling on my feet awkwardly. "Are you pregnant?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Yes. Please don't be mad at me Tim, please."  
He shook his head, and brushed past me, taking the elevator downstairs and disappeared.  
I felt tears start to leak out of my eyes, and Ziva ran to me immediately, just like her sister she was very compassionate.  
I let myself cry, and watched as Gibbs dialed Tim's cell phone and yelled into the phone "You get your ass back here Elf Lord. When you get here take it like a man for once in your life, damnit!" Gibbs slammed down the phone, and plunked down into his chair, running his hands through his hair.  
"I'll talk to him Samantha. I promise. Why don't you go shopping with Miranda and Ziva."  
I nodded, choaking back the tears and headed for the elevator, but hesitated when I got there.  
"can we take the stairs?" I asked, and Miranda was already holding the door open for the staircase.

 **Tim's POV**  
I checked my inbox after driving around our cul-de-sac, admiring all the families, the minivans, the parents helping kids into the car, playing soccer in the front yard, and one little girl waved at my car, and the mother waved too.  
I smiled, and listened to Gibbs yell at me through my answering machine. I turned around, honking at the little girl and her mother and headed straight for NCIS.  
When I got in the door, Gibbs sat there with his light on, his back to me, and turned as soon as he heard the elevator bell ring.  
"Timothy." He said, and motioned to the chair by his desk. He had a cup of coffee waiting for me there.  
"Listen, Tim. I don't know what you're feeling right now. But I do know what it feels like to be a father. When I had Shannon and Kelly, it was the best years of my life. I would wake up everyday knowing that I had someone who loved me and trusted me, and a little girl who admired me. Kelly looked so much like me, and honestly, if I had one chance to do anything in my life….I would hug my daughter….  
But I can't do that now can I? She's dead.  
And you have this chance, Tim. You have the chance to start a family. And you would frankly be an idiot not to take it."  
After a couple seconds, I got over the initial shock, I grabbed my coffee and made a beeline for the elevator, taking it downstairs so I could get in my car and apologize to Samantha. Am I an idiot?  
Obviously.

 **Three Years Later**  
After Tim stopped being an idiot, he warmed up to the idea of being a father. I watched out the window as he loaded our son, Miles, into the car, looking backwards and waving, I waved back, rubbing my pregnant belly.  
Whatever Gibbs said to him, it worked. Tim had become a devoted family man. He wanted to have as many as kids as possible.  
He closed the door of the minivan, and honked the horn as he drove away.  
I smiled, sitting back down in my chair, flipping through our wedding photos.  
We got married in the board room, Gibbs had married us, and I smiled every time I looked at the pictures.  
When I was looking over them today, I noticed one thing in the picture, when we had kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I looked in the background.  
It was Gibbs.  
Gibbs was crying.


	32. Andy Six

Andy_Sixx_by_ Your heart was pounding as the time grew nearer for your performance. Doubts begin to fill your mind as you wondered is taking this step in your life was worth it. "Lady and Gents I present Twilight Awakening!", the mc of the night shout as he dashed off of the stage. You grabbed your guitar and walked unto the brightly lit stage. You around the crowd to see plain faces staring back at you. You looked at your guitar one last time. That's when you became the rockstar you really were. Throughtout the song you looked up a couple of times and was caught staring at a god. _"I have to get his number.",_ you thought to yourself as you started singing again. Soon the song was over and you found yourself backstage with your bandmates. "Did you think they liked us?", Kaley asked as she flopped on the sofa. Soon the 2 other girls went into a chat with her. You decided that you was going to meet the guy that caught your eye. When you walked from backstage you soon found a huge crowd. "I guess I have to navigate through here.", you said as you pushed yourself in. You seen a lot of people, but not him. You went deep in the crowd to search somemore. Then you realize that you bumped into someone. "Sorry.", you started as you turn around to see the victum of your attack. "It's not a problem, be careful next time that's all.", the person said as they started to leave. You quickly looked up to notice that him, the guy that caught your eye. You walked quickly behind him trying to catch up. "Wait.", you called out. He stopped walking and turn around to face you. "Can I talk to you for a minute?", you asked. "Sure why not?", the smiled at you. "Well can we sit down and talk?", you asked looking in the direction where you and your bandmates was at. "Yeah.", he said as the both of you headed backstage. To your surpise your band mates left you for ice cream and cake. You was gald to because this mean that you will have no eruptions while talking to the stranger. "Um..So what's your name?", you asked as the both of you sat on the couch. "You can call me Andy.", he said as he started looking at you. "My name _", you siad as you gave him your biggest smile. "Was that smille just for me?",he askewd you with a chuckle. "You and only you.", you said still smiling. "Wow, hey I got to g, but here's my number. Make sure you call me cause if you don't I will be a lonely man.", he said as he got up off the couch. You handed out your hand as wrote his number down on it. "Don't forget now.", he said as he walked away. You was so happy that you danced around the area and fell down on the couch.

You and Andy got together every weekend possible. Weather it was going to the movies, the skating rink, or just at his house watching movies. Tonight was different though. He invited you to a concert. Of course without hesatation you said yes you would be there. At the concert you saw no sign of Andy was only two minutes untill the show begin and still no sign of Andy. You guessed that he would be late, but your eyes told you you something different. There Andy was tall, slim, sexy, adorable self singing on stage. You just realized that you was invited to see your boyfriend at his concert. You didn't know how to feel or react, but that soon ended when you hear Andy singing. His voice was like music to your ears and you couldn't him to awwe at after three hours the show was ending and everyone was leaving. You went backstage where Andy was and went to praise him. "You sounded wonderful out there tonight.", you said as Andy gave you hug. "Thanks babe I'm glad you came.", he said as he let you go. "I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you.", you said as you held his hand. Andy smiled and dragged you behind him outside. You looked at him confused. "After party.", was all he said as the both of you disappered in the darkest. Twenty minutes later you found your self at a wild party. Andy left you to smoke because he knew you didn't like it, so you was left in a house of drunk and wild people. Andy soon return and you ran over to meet him. "Hey was the prob?", he asked as he embraced you. "I'm ready to go there's to much people here.", you said walking out. Andy was close behind you and the both of you walked unto you both was at his house. You decided that you send the night over since it was two in the morning. You begin take off your clothes when the door flew open. "Andy!", you skriek as you tried to cover yourself. Andy did do nothing but walked over to you. "Andy please leave so I can get dress.", you plead. "You can get dress.", Andy said taking a seat on his bed. "But..", you started. "But nothing dressed over I do it for you.", Andy said as his eyes roamed your body. You didn't moved. Soon Andy got up and grabbed the clothes out your hands ab=nd started to remove the rest. "Andy.", you started. But you was so quieted by his lips over yours. Let's say things got heated that night.

It has been two weeks since that unforgetable night. And ever since then you been sick. You got the thought that you was pregnant but didn't pay attention that much to it. You and Andy was out taking a walk in the park when you felt the urge to puke. You hurried along to the nearest restroom and did you duty. When you came out Andy was waiting for you with a concerned face. "What's with that look?", you asked him as you started to walk again. "I worried about you _ I mean you been sick for two weeks and you haven't seen adoctor or anything so yeah.", Andy said still with concern. "Okay fine lets go to the doctor then.", you said headed forwards the entrance. At the doctor office it didn't take to long since you was the only one there. The nurse came back with the results. "Miss_ congradulations you are pregnant.", she said with a smile of joy about the baby. You turn your headed to look at Andy to see a face you never seen him wear. "Andy...", you started. But it was to late he dashed out of the room and headed out side. "Andy!", you called after him. He didn't look back just kept going on untill he got in his car and drove off. You stood in the middle of the door way in shock. Soon a fresh hot tear came rolling down your cheeck. Soon you collpased on the grond and broke down. When you got to your house you tried to calm down for the safey of the baby and you did and quickly fell a sleep. Nine months late. It was pass your due time and you was ready to have the baby taken out of you. You sat down on a bench in the park and closed your eyes listening to the children play. You smiled at the thought of soon hear the same voice everyday. Soon you delt a liquid flowing down your leg. Your eyes pop open and you soon scream for help to get to the hospital. Soon you was being rushed to the hospital. You was in labor for 10 hours and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and name her _. You wake up to find a familar face holding your daughter. "Andy..", you bearly whispher getting up. "_ I'm glad to see you are awake.", Andy said with that smilie he always use to give you. "What are you during here?", you asked him looking at him carefully holding the baby. "I came back to see my daughter, no our daughter.", he said putting to baby back in the crib. "Well you have to come back later.", you said turning your head to look at your baby. "I still love you _.", Andy said turning your head back to him. "If you love me nine months ago maybe I would believe you now.", you said looking away. "I didn't..", he started. "You didn't what?! Know that I was left nine months crying over you. Know that I almost had a miscarriage.", you yelled at him furious. "_ I didn't.", he started. "Yeah you didn't know did you.", you said calming down just a little. "I still love you and if you ever forgive me I will never leave you again.", Andy said as he walked out the room. "Wait.", you called out."I still love you and i never did stop.", Andy turned around with a smile that lit up your face. You couldn't help but smile. "Is that smile for me?", Andy asked. "You and only you.", you said as you crashed your lips into his. 


	33. Oliver Oli Sykes

You sung alongin unison with Oliver Sykes as the last song played for the night. This was the greatest night to you. Going to London, having a front row seat at a Bring Me The Horizon concert, having a backstage pass, it couldn't get better. You quickly made your way backstage and found out that you wasn't the only one who had a backstage pass."Oli!", a bunch of fangirls screamed. "Fangirls.", you thought to yourself in annoyance. There was a long line and you thought it would never move for girls crying and kept asking Oliver to marry them. The last girl was in front of you, and said bye to Oliver and gave him a hug. "Sorry ma'am, but autograph signing has end.", a guard said as he got between you and Oliver. "I'm not here for an autograph. I'm here because I have a backstage pass.", you said as you showed him your pass. "Hey Jim let her talk to me. She have been waiting in that line for more then two hours.", Oliver said holding his hand out to you. You took his hand and followed closely behind him. "Hope you don't mind going to dinnner with me.", he asked you as he open his car door. "I don't mind.", you said in a high whisper. "So what's your name?", he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "_.", you said smiling. "Well I guess you already know my name.", Oliver said as he turn a curve. "Yeah I do.", you said still smiling. "So you're American right?", he asked keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah and proud to be.", you said. "Nice to know.",Oliver said as he made a stop. "So why you didn't just sign my tee shirt or something?", you asked as the both of you got out of the car. "I knew there was something special about you, and I wanted to find out what it was.", Oliver said as he opened the door to the building allowing you to go in before him. You said nothing as you blushed a million shades of red, and just thought to yourself that this was really the greatest night of your life.

So you and Oliver have been going out for a year now, and the both of you was a perfect match. You couldn't get any happier. Today was your birthday and Oliver was no where to be found. He didn't even answer his phone. Since this never happen you decided to pay him a visit. As you made your way up the stairs thoughts came to you about why Oliver was avioding you today. Soon you found yourself at the door opening it. "Hello.", you said as you stepped in the house. No answer. "Hello.", you called again. Still no answer. You decided finally to give up and sat down on the couch. "Surprise!", people yelled from all around the room. You was so surprised that you nearly fell off of the couch. "Hey babe did I scare you?", Oliver asked as he came over to you. "No I was just going to go when you all screamed surprise.", you said getting off of the couch. "Well happy birthday_.", Oliver said as he pulled you in for a kiss. You blushed as Oliver started kissing you more. "Hey_ wanna dance?', someone asked you. "Yeah sure.", you said breaking your kiss with Oliver. The party went great. You got alot of gifts too. So all the guests was gone and only you and Oliver remained at the house. "Hey Oliver you didn't give me nothing for my birthday.", you said as you picked a cup off of the floor. "I going to give you your gift just wait.", Oliver said as he walked out of the room. Weird you thougt as you followed behind Oliver. Oliver let you follow him as he went in his room. "Oliver when i'm gonig to get my present?", you asked as you walked closely behind him. "Right now.",Oliver said as he started kissing you. "Oli", you mange to say as he start putting you down on the bed. "You wanted your birthday gift, so i'm gonig to give it to you.",Oliver said as he got on top of you. Let's just say that things got steamy that night.

"I didn't want my birthday gift to be a baby.", you said as you got in your car. Suddenly your phone begin to ring. It was Oliver. "Hey.", you said as you put as you put your phone to your ear. "Hey_ I just wanted to know do you want to come over to my house today, and maybe chill or something?", Oliver asked in his regular cool voice. "Yeah sure I was on my way there anyway.", you said as you hung your phone up. When you pulled into Oliver driveway he was already there waiting for wasn't a surprise to you. Everytime he asked you to come over he will wait outside for you to come. "Hey Oliver.", you said as the both of you walked in the house. The both of you just sat on the couch and watched your favorite tv show untill Oliver broke the slience. "So _ what you wanna do?", he asked moving closer to you on the couch. "Not what you are thinking.", yuo said not taking your eyes off of the tv. "Hum so what do you wanna do?", he asked looking at you this time. "Talk.", you said as you looked at him. "Okay start.", Oliver said "What if I was pregnant Oliver?', you asked him with a curious face. "I will be really happy because I will be the father of your child.", he said with a smile on his face. "That's good to know.", you said plainly. "Why are you pregnant?", Oliver asked looking at you with concern. "Maybe.", you said taking your eyes off of Oliver. "Are you_?", Oliver asked with concern in his voice. "Yes.", you said looking back at him again. "Great I can't wait to tell everyone.", he said as he jumped off of the couch and running to the phone. 9 months later you and Oliver was clothes shopping for the baby when a thrusting pain went through you. "I think the blue look better what you think _?", Oliver asked as he looked closely at a baby toy. "Aaaaah", you screamed in pain. "_ are you okay?", Oliver asked going over to you. "The baby's coming.", you manged to say. 20 minutes later you found yourself in a hospital bed screaming as you give birth to a new life. "Ms._ you have a new baby boy.", the nurse said handing you your baby. "I think I name him_.", you said lookin at Oliver. Oliver nodded in agreement and took the baby away from you. "I think this is the beginning of a new family.", you said as you layed back in your bed smiling at your family.


	34. Frank Iero

1205713402_   
"Umm is this club Tention?", you asked softly as you touch a huge guy in front of you. "Yeah can't you read the sign in front of you?", he asked rudely as he walked on with the moving line. You rolled your eyes in annoyance with his anwser and just moved on in the line. Soon you found yourself at the entrance of the club. "Excuse ma'am can I see your i.d.", the bouncer asked as he held his hand out towards you wanting for you to handhim the i.d. You searched you pocketbook and soon came across it. You smiled as you handed him your i.d., and walked into the club. You guided yourself around the club untill you found the dance floor. You searched around the club to see if your date was here. Sadly there was no sign of him. Suddenly a pair of hands cover your eyes. "Guess who?", the asked as they lead you somewhere. "Andy.", you asked more then said. "Who's Andy? And no guess again.", the person said as you was seated in the chair. "Frankie?", you asked with a sigh. "Yeah, how did you guess?", he said as he removed his hands from your eyes. "I guessed and I was right.", you said coolly. "So what are you doing at the club Ash?', Frank asked as he took a sit next to you. "I was surpose to be going on a date but I think that I got stood up.", you said as you eyes searched the crowded room. "Well whoever stood you up was a jack ass. I mean look at you, you don't look like what you did in high school you look way better Ash.", Frank said as his eyes wondered your body. You was speechless as yuor best friend look at your perfectly shape body."Mmmm thanks Frankie.", you said as a blush went across your tanned skin. "Soo, would you mind if I became your date tonight?", Frank asked as he walked over to you and held a hand out. "I will love for you to be my date tonight.", you said as you put your hand in his.

Its been two months since you and Frank been on the date and you have decided that you liked him more then a friend. Frank surprisely asked you to come to a party that his band will hold while they are in town. You walked down the walkway to the front door and rung the door bell. The door was open right way and you was lead in. "You must be Ashley? I heard alot about you Frank can't stop talking about you. I see why now.", A man with a curl afro said was a smirk came across his face. You blush as you heard him say that Frank couldn't stop talking about and smiled. "Soo where is Frank?", you asked as you walked behind the man. "Oh, I think that's he outside, you can go out through that door over there.", he said pointing to the door. You walked over to the door and open it and went outside. You guided yourself carefully because you couldn't see nothing in the dark. Suddenly you bumped into something. "Ohhh", you said as you back away."It's okay your fine.", a soft voice said to you. "Frank?", you asked confused. "Hmmm", you heard someone say as you moved closer. "Wait, who are you?", you asked the girl. "I'm Sophie and you?", she asked. "I'm Ashley. Frank's best friend.", you said as you walked over to stand next to him. "Ohh", she said. "Can I talk to him alone for a minute or two?", you asked. "Sure.", she said as she walked back in the house. "Soo what's up Ash/", Frank said cool. "Who was that?", you asked getting angry. "A girl I met at a concert.", He said still in the cool voice. "Well do you like her?", you asked getting more angry. "Yes.", Frank said as he went to take seat on the steps. "Ohhh.", you said as you sat down next to him. "Are you okay Ash?", Frank said looking at you. "No, I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend", you said as you felt tears forming in your eyes. "She's not my girlfriend and you care anyways?", He asked still looking at you. "I love you Frankie", you said no higher then a whisper. "What?", Frank asked as he moved over to hear you move easier. "I said I love you.", you said as you started to get up. "Well, I love you to Ashley.", Frank said as he pulled you back down. "Really?", you asked stunned. "I just didn't say nothing because I thought you didn't feel the same way.", Frank said as he pulled you on his lap. "Well I do.", you said as you kissed him softly on his lips. Well lets say that things got steamy on the back porch that night.

"Oh no.", you said sadly as you sat on your bed. You looked again at the pregnency test and fell on your back. "I can't believe this.", you said as you cover your eyes with your hand. _Knock Knock Knock_ "Who is it?", you asked sitting up on your bed. "Frank.", he said said as he enter your room. "So what do you want Frankie?", you asked him as you sat indian style on your bed. "To see you.", he said sitting next to you on the bed. "You see me all the time.", you said looking at him. "Well I was thinking about see you with less clothes on.", He said as a smirk appeared on his face. You blush and turn your head away from him. "Hey Ash what's this", Frank asked as he picked something up off of the bed. "That's my...", you frozen as you saw what he had picked up. "Are you pregnant Ashley?", He asked concerned. "Yes.", you said as you felt yourself about to cry. "When were you going to tell me?", he asked even more concerned. "Today.", you said in a whispher. "Hmmm." He said as he hugged you. "Well i'm glad you pregnat Ash..." "Me too.", you said smiling. You and Frank was at the supermarket when your water broke. But he rushed you to the hosptial. You sent 10 hours in labor and gave birth to twins and you named them Olivia Trace Iero and Tessa Morgen Iero


	35. Christian CC Coma

You're Not Gonna Be Anything...

My Grandpa's Words Ran Through My Head.I Had Lived With My Grandparents For Awhile Thinking That They Were Gonna Be My Haven.I Was Wrong,They Would Mentally Abuse Me.I'm Positive They Called Me Every Name In The Boook And I Stayed There And Took It Until I Finally Turned 18 Then I Left To Apply For College.

My Grandparents Yelled How I Would Never Amount To Anything And That I Was Wasting The Government's Money By Getting Student Their Hateful Words Just Made Me Work Harder In College.I Would Study Everyday,Learning Material Before We Went Over It In Class.I Was Determined To Get My Nursing Degree So I Could Prove That I Was Something To My Grandparents.

But When I Finally Graduated From Nursing School I Found Out That My Grandparents Had Passed I Still Knew That I Proved Them Wrong So All My Work Was So Worth It.I Got A Job At 's Hospital As A Pay Was GReat And I Was Able To Pay Off All My Student Loans And Able To Get Myself A Nice Apartment In A Goood Neighborhood.

It Was A Normal Saturday Night,I Was In The Nurses Lounge With A Few Of My Friends When My Name Is Called Over The Speakers To Report To A Room.I Sigh,Setting Down My Stirofoam Cup Of Coffee And Walking To The Room I Was Requested At.I Walk In To See A Slender Guy Dressed In All Black With Paint All Over Was Groaning In Pain And Holding His Torso.

"Hello I'm Nurse Layla,What's Hurting You"I say Aw I Walk Over,Gently Taking His Hands Away,Moving His Vest To See Bruising All Over His Rib Ribs.

"My Ribs,I Fell And They Just Hurt Alot"The Man Says Through Clenched Teeth.

"Doctor Simmons Will be In Shortly,But I'm Gonna Give You Something For Those Ribs"I Say,I Set Up An IV And Put Some Pain Killer Would Help Alot,I Had Broken Ribs Before And I Knew How Bad They Hurt.I Walk Out To See 4 More Guys Dressed In All Black But Their Make Up Was Different.

"He Seems To Have Multiple Broken Doctor Is Gonna Check Then He'll Tell You The Damaga For Sure"I Say Before Walking To Make Sure Was Coming.I Find Him And He Has Me Take Him To The Room.

Walks In And I Akwardly Stand Outside With The Patient's Friends I Was ,Now That I Looked At Their Make Up And Attire Closer I Knew Who They Were.I Had Seen Them On Youtube A Few Times But Whenever I Went To Click On One Of Their Videos I Had To Go Somewhere.

"Are You That Band Black Veil Brides"I Ask Looking At A Guy With A Bandana On His Head And Make Up Leading Off Of His Eyes.

"Yeah,I'm C.C Or Christian Coma,Thats Ashley Purdy,Jinxx, Jake,And The One That's Hurt Is Andy"He Says Pointing At The Different Members.

"Oh Well,It's Nice To Meet You.I'm Gonna Go See How You're Friend's Doing"I Say As I Walk In The Room.

Over The Time That Andy Was In The Hospital Which Was About A Week Because The Doctor Absolutely Insisted That He Stay So They Could Monitor Had A Rib That Was Close To Puncturing His Friends Came To Visit Him Everyday Which Meant That Me And Christian Got To Talk More And More Sicne I Was Andy's Assigned Nurse.

Christian Was Super Nice And I Could Have The Randomest Yet Fun Conversation With Talked About How We Wanted At Least Two Said That He Wanted A Boy First,So Did Andy Was Released From The Hospital,They Went Back To Teh Same Venue To Give A Better Concert.

"You Should Come"Christian Says As He Plays With My Hand With His.I Blush,He Was So Cute And Without His Make Up His Eyes Were A Pretty Shade Of Brown.

"Sure I Get Off At 6 Today,I'll Go Change Out Of My Ugly Scrubs And Come"I Smile And Hi Eyes Light Up.

"See You There"Christian Says Handing Me A Ticket And A Lanyard With A Laminated Card On The End.I Look To See It Was A Backstage Pass,He Obviously Wanted Me To hang Out for More Than The Show.

The Band Leaves And I Clean Up The Room To Be Ready For Another Actually Was A Good Job You Never Knew Who You Would Meet.

I Looked In The Mirror At My 5 Month Pregnant and I Had A Little Too Much Fun And Now I Was Pregnant With His Only Thing Was That He Was Off On Tour With The Band.I Had Been Putting Off Calling Him Because I Was Scared Of What He Would He Would Try To Deny The Baby Or Say That The Only Thing He Was Gonna Do Is Pay Support For It.

But I Had To Tell Him,I Had To Know If I Should Get A Name To Go With Coma Or Brimmingham.I Swiped My Phone From My Dresser And Went To Christian's Number Hitting Talk,Putting It To My Ring Seemed Like A Lifetime But Finally He Picked Up And I Heard Andy Yelling About Something Crazy.

"Hey Layla What's Up"Christian Says Laughing ATt Andy But Then I Hear Him Get Up So It Was SIlent.

"Christian I Have To Tell You Something"I Say Biting On My Fingernail.

"What's Wrong,Did I Do Something"

Christian And I Had Been Dating,Even Though He Was On Tour We Would Video Chat Or Talk On The Phone For A Few Always Thought That He Did Something Wrong When I'd Call Not At Our Usual Talk Time Which Was Usually About 10 Until 1 In The Morning.

"No You Didnt Do Anything,But Uhm...I...I'm Pregnant And It's Yours"I Say Then Being Quiet To Hear His Stays Quiet And I Let A Tear Fall.

"So I'm Gonna Be A Dad"Christian Says Excitedly.

"Yeah,It's A Boy"I Say,I Had Found Out Teh Sex Of The Baby At My Last Appointment.

"Oh My Gosh Layla,I Cant Wait To Finish These Last Few Shows Then I'm Gonna Come See You And Our Little Boy"

"I Thought His Name Could Be Zeke"

"Thats Perfect,Zeke Issac Can Call Him Z.C For Short"

"Yeah We Can"

"You Dont Know How Excited I Am To Have A Little One That I Can Say Is My Child"

"I'm Excited Too,I'll See You When You Get Back"

"See You Then"

 _We Were Gonna Have Our Little One_


	36. Bruce Banner (The Hulk)

Atreyus Was Sitting On Bruce's Desk In His Hung Out With Him Because She Hated Her Powers,She Could See Glimpses In The Hated His Power Too So They Got Along Around Him The Glimpses Wouldnt Be Too Swung Her Legs,Tapping Bruce's Leg With The Tip Of Her Foot Was Reading A Book,With The Chair Turned Sideways.

She Loved Messing With 'd Find Just Little Things To Do To Get His Puts Down His Book Down But Atreyus Keeps Tapping His Leg With Her Grabs Atreyus' Foot And She Looks Up At Him Smiles At Her And Realeases Her Foot.

"You Have My Attention Atreyus"Bruce Says Folding His Arms And Looking At Her Covers Her Face With Her Hands,Her Face Becoming Chuckles And Gently Grabs Her Wrists,Pulling Her Hands Away from Her Face.

"Stop Staring At Me"Atreyus Blushes And Moves A Little Bit Back On Bruce's Desk But Bruce Stands And Stands In Front Of Lifts Her Head And She Looks Into His Eyes Then Her Eyes Travel Down To His Lips.

"I'm Not Staring At You Sweetheart"Bruce Says As He Leans In And Presses His Lips To Atreyus'.There Was Always Something Between Bruce And Atreyus'.The Kiss Becomes More Heated And Bruce Picks Up Atreyus' Walking Out If His Study To His Room.

 _Need I Say More?_

Atreyus Was At 's Hospital,She Was In Labor,In Enormous Fling With Bruce Had Resulted In Her Getting Pregnant With His Bruce Had No Idea,He Went To Taiwan Without Saying Goodbye And She Had No Way To Contact Was On Her Own With The Baby.

After Excrutiating Contractions And Delivery,Atreyus' Babyboy Was Decided To Name Him

Dawson Trent Was Gonna Give Him Bruce's Last Name Even Though He Wasn't Nurse Cleans Off Dawson Then Hands Him To Atreyus'.

"H-Hi Dawson,I'm You're Mommy"Atreyus Says Smiling At The Tiny Baby In Her Was So Beautiful And Opens His Eyes A Little Then Snuggles Into Atreyus.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Dawson Was 1 Year Old Now,He Looked Just Like Would Always Try To Maybe Get A Hold Of Him But Never Had Any ' Figured That She Would Just Be Raising Dawson On Her Own.

Atreyus Had Dawson In His Walker And Was Feeding Him Some Baby Was A Good Baby,He Was Really Calm And Loved To Smiles And Scoops Some Food Into Dawson's 's A Knock At The Door And Atreyus Wipes Dawson's Mouth Before Walking To The Door.

Atreyus Opens The Door To See Bruce Standing There With A Duffel Bag,Probably Full Of ' Eyes Fill With Tears And Bruce Just Pulls Her Into His Arms.

"I'm So Sorry Atreyus,I Had Soem Buisness To Take Care Of In Taiwan.I Hope You Can Forgive Me"Bruce Says Rubbing Her Back.

"Im Just Happy You're Back"Atreyus Says Holding Onto Bruce Looks Over Atreyus' Shoulder To See Dawson Playing With The Toys On The Walker.

"Who Is That"Bruce Asks Curiously As Atreyus Lets Him Go From The Hug.

"Uhm Bruce, This Is Your Son Dawson Trent 's 1"Atreyus Says Walking Over To Dawson And Lifting Him Up From The Takes Off His Bib And Walks Over To Bruce.

"Say Hi To Your Daddy Dawson"Atreyus Says Holding Him In Her Cooes And Babbles Reaching Out For Bruce.

"Hi There Dawson"Bruce Says As Atreyus Sets Dawson In His Arms.

"He Finally Gets To Meet You"Atreyus Smiles Smoothing Out Dawson's Hair.

"Yeah,This Is Just I Wouldve Known I.."Bruce Trails Looking At Atreyus.

"You Didnt But You're Here Now And That's All That Matters"Atreyus Says Gazing At Bruce And Their Son


	37. David Draiman

Jessica Was At David's Was Going Over Some T-Shirt Designs She Had Drew Up For The Was Their Designer And Was In Charge Of All Merch Sold And Sat On David's Lap As She Showed Him The 5 Designs She Drew Up For Shirts,Disturbed Was Heading Out For A Tour And They Wanted To Have New Merch For The 're Probably Wondering Why Jessica Is Sitting On David's They're Pretty Much Friends With They Kept That To Themselves.

"Those Are Really Nice"David Says With His Chin On Jessica's Breath Began Tickling Jessica's Neck And She Cringes Away A Little As She Turns To The Next Design Which Was For A Braclet."This Is A-Ahh"

David Moved Her Black Green-Streaked Hair To The Side And Was Now Kissing Down Her Neck With Soft Little Curls Her Hand Into A Fist As She Tries To Speak Through The Pleasure David Was Purposely Causing Just Wasnt Fair.

"D-David,You Wanted To Look At The Designs"Jessica Says Moving Away But David's Lips Only Follow Her Retreat.

"I Did,Now I Have Something Else On My Mind"David Chuckles As He Hooks His Thumbs Into The Belt Loops Of Jessica's Black Gets Off Of David's Lap And Closes Her Design Book Then Puts It Back In Her Bag.

"Come On Baby,Lets Venture Upstairs"David Says Before Pulling Jessica Into A Heated Kiss.

Jessica Wraps Her Arms Around David's Neck As He Pulls Her Against Him Keeps Her Against Him With His Hands On Her Lower Always Did Like Being Friends With Benefits With David But She Didnt Want To Be That Forever.

"I Dont Wanna Be This Forever"Jessica Says As She Pulls Away From David's Hungry Lips.

"Dont Wanna Be What"

"Just Friends With Benefits,If Thats's All We're Gonna Be Then We Should Stop While We're Ahead"

"I'm Happy You Said That,I Dont Wanna Be Friends With Benefits Forever Either,So Will You Be Mine"David Asks Looking In Jessica's Brown Eyes Nods And David Kisses Her Once Again As They Head Upstairs To His Room.

*4 Months Later*

Jessica Was Sitting With Her Hands On Her Stomach,Feeling Her Little Ones Was Pregnant With David's Plural,She Was Having Twins And Couldnt Be Her Brothers Sniper,Wolf,Jensin,And Spike Found Out They Were Not Happy At All.

So Sniper Came Up With The Idea That All The Brothers Go To My House And That David Comes Over To So They Could See If David Was Good Enough To Be With Jessica And Raise The Just Smiled At Her Extended Stomach.

When Jessica Told David That She Was Pregnant He Was Surprised But Assured Her That He Would Help Raise The Baby And Be In It's She Told Him That She Was Having Twins And He Repeated Everything Just With Them.

"Shouldnt He Be Here By Now"Sniper Complained Walking Into The Living Room With A Water In His Hands.

"You Said 4:30,It's Only 4:00 So Calm Your Ass Down"Jessica Says Rolling Her Kept Looking For Little Things To Hold Against David.

Spike Sits Next To Jessica And Places His Hand On Her Stomach,Smiling When He Feels The Babies Kick At His Was The Only One That Was Going Crazy That I Was Was Excited To Be An Uncle If Anything.

"Do You Know What They Are Yet"Spike Asks Looking Up At Jessica Smiling.

"Yeah It's A Girl And A Boy.I'm Gonna Tell David Is Right Her"Jessica Says Running Her Finger Down One Side Of Her Stomach To Her Belly Button."And Aries Is Over Here" Jessica Adds Doing The Same Thing But On The Other And Jessica Had Talked Over Names On The Phone The Other Night

"That's So Cool,I Cant Wait To Meet Them Both" Spike Says As Sniper Opens The Door And Jessica Looks To See David Standing In The Doorway.

"So You're David"Sniper Growls Looking At David With Angry Huffs As She Stands Up,Walking Over To The Door And Pushing Sniper Out The Softly Apologizes To David For Sniper And Leads Him Inside To Meet Her Other Brothers.

The Night Went Okay,All Of Her Brothers Approved Of Him Except For Sniper Who By The end Of Night Was Still A Little Jessica Didnt Care,David Was Already Setting Up A Nursery In His House For The The Babies Were Born,Jessica Was Gonna Let Her House Go And Move In With David.

*After Delievery*

Jessica Was Tired Out But She Wanted To See Her Babies Before She Even Thought About Trying To Nurses Clean Off Both Babies And Bundle Them Up In Nurses Walk Over Handing Aries To David And Hera To Jessica.

Jessica Looked Down At Her Newborn Babygirl And Smiled As Happy Tears Brimmed Her Gently Touches Hera's Hand And Hera Latches Her Hand Onto Jessica's Finger,Keeping A Good Looks Up At David Who Was Softly Whispering To David With A Smile On His Face.

"They're Both Perfect"David Says Looking At Hera In Jessica's Arms.

"Yeah,I Think We Did Okay For Friends With Benefits"Jessica Says Smiling Up At Leans Down And Presses A Sweet Kiss To Jessica's Lips.

"We're Not Friends With Benefits Anymore Remember"

"Oh Yeah"


	38. Robert Downey Jr

Lynn, Robert and Jude had been friends since childhood and Lynn has kept a secret from Robert for quite sometime. But only Jude knows what it is.  
(Lynn's POV)  
As i worked on assembling my harness, since i was about to jump from a building for the new Sherlock Holmes movie, i noticed Robert looking a little down. I walked over to him.  
"Something wrong?" He looked up at me. "No, nothing at all. Thanks though." I walked away with a brow raised.  
'He doesn't usually act so... Blunt.' I thought to myself. I looked up and saw Jude.  
"Hey, Jude. Is something wrong with Robert?"  
"Not that i know of... Did you tell him?"  
"N-no. Not yet."  
"Lynn, we need you on set." The stunt director said.  
"alright." I sighed and walked to the set.  
(An hour later)  
A bell rang, indicating that the day was done with.  
"I'm going home." I said to Robert and Jude and they nodded. "Bye." I got in my car and noticed a rose on the dashboard.  
"Who's been in my car?" I asked myself, a little creeped out. "Okay then." I started the car and pulled out of the drive-way  
(The next day)  
Today was a day off from making the movie and i sat in the park reading a book and drinking my morning coffee.  
"Already on another book, huh?" I looked up and saw Robert.  
"Hey. How are you?"  
"Good. You?"  
"Good... Robert... Is something wrong?" He looked at his shoes then sat beside me.  
"Actually... I do need to get something off my chest."  
"Are you sick?" He shook his head.  
"Did something bad happen?" He shook his head again.  
"Then what is it?" I looked at him confused. Robert took a deep breath.  
"Lynn... I really don't know how to say this but if i keep it in any longer, I'm gonna explode."  
"There is something i really need to say too."  
"You first, Lynn."  
"N-no, You go."  
"Ladies first." I sighed. "I..." I started to blush, my heart rate began to go up. 'What if he doesn't feel the same? How am i supposed to look him in the eye then?' I asked myself.  
"Lynn?"  
"I love you!" Robert looked at me with wide eyes. Tears swelled in mine.  
"I guess i don't have to come clean now." I looked up at him a little confused.  
"W-what?"  
"You see? I love you too."  
"Really?" He nodded and i smiled.

"Wait... was that you who put the rose in my car?" Robert smiled and nodded. "Sorry if that was a little weird."

"No... Thank you." Robert scooted a little closer and kissed me long and passionately.

(7 months later)  
"No way!" I stared at four different pregnancy tests. "What?! How?! When?! Where?! Why?!"  
"You forgot Who." Jude said over the phone.  
"J-Jude! What's he going to say?"  
"He'll probably be happy."  
"How do you know?"  
"Hmm... I'm his friend... I'm a guy... I have kids... I was happy"  
"Oh... right. Sorry. But still." I looked around to make sure Robert wasn't in the house.  
"How long?" Jude asked.  
"What?"  
"How long have you been pregnant?"  
"Only a month."  
"Well, Lynn... Go tell him."  
"Wait... now?"  
"Yes." Jude said and hung up.  
"Jude?!" I sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver and sat on the king size bed and fell asleep.  
(3 hours later)  
"Lynn... Lynn." I slowly opened my eyes to see Robert.  
"Hi." I said quietly.  
"Hey... Jude said you had something to tell me?" I sat up and looked Robert straight in the face.  
"I'm... I'm pregnant." He looked at me kind of dumbfounded.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"No joke?"  
"No joke."  
"Is it mine?"  
"Robert!"  
"Okay, okay." Robert looked down at the floor then suddenly picked me up and spun me around.  
"This is great! Amazing! Spectacular!" I laughed and he put me down and kissed me.  
"How long?"  
"Jude asked the exact same thing. One month." Robert sighed.  
"Eight more months."  
(Eight months and one week later)  
I finally gave birth two twins. A girl and a boy. We named them Rani and Axel.  
Robert was very fond of them and would have spoiled them if it wasn't for me. When Axel was a teenager, Robert wouldn't let any boy near her. And then we had another set of twins. Rift and Rin. Rift was Robert's little girl. And Rani was Robert's buddy and Rin was his little man.  
We lived a great life. Rani became a famous actor. Axel a singer. Rift was a veterinarian and Rin became one of the best doctors in the U.S.

Axel (Meaning: The meaning is unknown) Age: 15

Rani (Meaning: Queen) Age: 15

Axel: (Meaning: Father of peace) Age: 3

Rin (Meaning: Cold) age: 3


End file.
